


Intern at the Akatsuki Concert Hall

by XCLayMacionPoint



Series: Intern at the Akatsuki Concert Hall [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Anime Spoilers, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Is it a reverse harem?, It's probably a reverse harem., Lemon, Lime, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCLayMacionPoint/pseuds/XCLayMacionPoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koizumi Sumire is a shy, polite, college student with a knack for singing and falling. Maybe that's what makes her interesting? The singing, I mean. She certainly has attracted the attention of the crew members. Though she would rather quietly complete her internship and leave with a sparkling addition to her resume, it seems the men of the Akatsuki Stage Crew have other ideas in mind... Romance is for the people who have time for it. Sumire, just doesn't, why don't they understand that? Seriously, can she go one day without being hit on? Or tripping? Or just no bodily harm whatsoever? Please? No? Dang it.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire receives good news. She is excited for her first day at the concert hall, but things don't go as smoothly as she had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially revised and updated. Hopefully I found all of my typos. XD

 

Sumire released a loud high-pitched scream, much to the shock of her pink haired roommate, and bounced eagerly on her heels. Such a display was rare for the normally shy, soft-spoken, young woman, but the news she received, found in the letter she clutched between her small fingers, was far too exciting for her to act normally. Sakura emerged from her room to investigate the sound. She found her friend standing in the tiny patch of stone by the door.

“Are you okay?” she asked as she neared.

The two young women stared at one another instead of exchanging more words. Sakura’s question left unanswered, she titled her head in some confusion. After another moment of silence, she noticed the paper being crushed in Sumire’s hands.

“Is that from the Theater Department?” Sakura asked quickly.

Sumire rushed forward, nearly tripping over the edge of the raised wooden floor, and stumbled up to her taller friend with the letter held out.

“You got it!”

Laughter burst out from her small form and tears trailed down her face, leaving thin shiny lines along her pale skin.

“Oh no, please don’t start.” Sakura grasped her shoulder’s gently and swayed her from side to side.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so excited.”

“When does your internship start?” her hands dropped.

“The day after tomorrow.”

Sumire brushed the back of her pale hand against her tear stained cheeks, breathing deeply to will away the lingering excitement and relief. Her fingers absent-mindedly brushed a few long strands over her ear while her dark eyes studied the paper now shivering in her hands.

“I’m so happy for you! This is huge! We should call everyone for a celebration!”

“I don’t want to get drunk before the…”

“You don’t have to get drunk!”

“But I have to get new supplies-”

Sakura sighed loudly. Sumire stopped speaking and frowned.

“Fine we don’t have to go out,” she placed her hands on her narrow hips, “As soon as you get a day off then! Promise me!”

Sumire grinned:

“Absolutely.”

**The Following Afternoon**

“Sumire-chan you got in!”

Sumire jumped and turned to the small approaching group. She had just gathered her few, worn items and packed them away in her tattered bookbag when she heard Kiba’s voice. He was followed by Naruto, Hinata, and Shino. Kiba wrapped his arm around Sumire’s neck and grinned from ear to ear.

“I knew you would get it.”

“Congratulations.” Hinata said meekly, with a short bow.

“Congra-” Shino began.

“Congratulations Sumire-chan!” Naruto butted in, pushing Kiba back, and hugging Sumire’s head.

“Oi!” Kiba growled.

“Ouch,” Sumire patted his arm, wincing from the force of his embrace.

“Ah… Naruto-kun, I think…” Hinata’s soft melodic voice was barely audible through the loud chattering coming from the rest of the classroom. “I think you’re hurting Sumire-san.”

“Hinata’s jealous Naruto.” Kiba teased him.

“I-I’m not!” she scrunched up her shoulders and clenched her fists to her chest. “I just think he’s hurting her!”

“He is.” Sumire groaned.

“My bad.” Naruto slipped away from her and turned to his girlfriend.

He gently took her hand and brought it to his lips. Hinata blushed deeply.

“I’m sorry, Hinata. Forgive me.” He said smoothly, his lips barely brushing the skin.

Hinata felt the flesh where his lips had grazed tingle, the sensation of the gesture too much for her, she fell into his gentle embrace. Kiba and Shino stood by Sumire and exchanged a couple of looks.

“Naruto’s sure gotten smooth since they started dating.” Kiba commented.

“They are so lovey it’s grotesque.” Shino added.

“Says the Entomology Major!” Sumire joked while jabbing him lighting in the ribs.

“Bugs are not gro-”

“We’ve got to celebrate your internship Sumire-chan!” Naruto said, facing the rest of the group with his arm still firmly around Hinata’s waist.

Shino narrowed his eyes behind his circle-shaped sunglasses, but the attention was already drawn elsewhere.

“Sakura already made me promise to go get drinks. I’m sure you’re all welcome.” Sumire explained.

“That sounds great!” Kiba looked down at her. “I’ve been wanting a drink for a while.”

“Will Sasuke be there?” Naruto asked.

Hinata looked up at his now serious expression. Sumire noticed it as well.

“I don’t know, Sakura didn’t say.” She paused for a moment then said, “I’ll make sure I let you know before then.”

Naruto grinned again and Hinata seemed to relax just a little. _They are probably going to talk about it later, no need to talk about it now_ , Sumire thought to herself before slinging her bookbag over her shoulder.

Kiba let out a huge sigh, “I’m tired of all this serious-talk, let’s get some soba!”

“I could go for some ramen!”

“Naruto you always want ramen.” The fanged young man groaned as he led the group out the classroom doorway.

Sumire followed Naruto and Hinata who were still pressed against one another as they walked. Hinata looked somewhat uncomfortable with the public affect now that their intense moment had passed, but only somewhat, because she still cuddled against Naruto’s arm with a quiet affection in her eyes. Sumire felt a pang of jealously in her chest, but she quickly shrugged it off. _That isn’t important right now, my future is…_

**Later**

After arguing for a few more minutes the group split up. Naruto and Hinata went to Ichiraku Ramen while the rest headed to the closest Soba house.

“Sumire, don’t you prefer ramen over soba?” Shino asked.

Sumire, having been lost in thought, didn’t notice that both young men were staring at her waiting for a response. She looked up and blushed slightly.

“Huh- what?”

“Don’t you prefer ramen?” Shino repeated.

“Oh, no it’s fine.” Sumire responded, “I… don’t want to be a third wheel.”

Kiba chuckled and let them inside the small restaurant.

“Yeah, I’ve been there.”

“I as well.”

A waitress appeared by their table to take their order’s, but departed as quickly as she had come.

“So, when does it start?” Kiba asked.

“When does what sta-”

“Your internship! Geeze, Sumire-chan you are really spacing out today.”

“I’m sorry,” Sumire looked down sheepishly, "I’m really nervous. It starts tomorrow.”

“Rightfully so.” Shino commented.

“Don’t worry! You’re going to do great! Why else would they have picked your application instead of everyone else’s?” Kiba encouraged.

She giggled nervously:

“Thanks Kiba.”

“You can always talk to us if you need anything.” Shino added.

Sumire breathed out softly and felt her hunched shoulders relax.

“Thank you guys, really.” She said.

“Alright, enough with the serious talk, there’s too much of that today, this is our pre-celebration celebration! Shino’s treat!” Kiba laughed, patting Shino on the back.

“I never agreed to-”

“Hai! Three orders of Kake soba!” the waitress said as she placed bowls on the wooden table.

**The Following Morning**

“Do your best! You’ve got this!” Sakura stood beside her dark-haired friend.

Sumire took a deep breath. Nerves were something she battled normally. Tremors always began at the base of her neck and traveled to the tips of her fingers. Most times she would simply freeze in place as a cold sensation enveloped her shoulders and a horrifying tightening would convince her her chest was going to cave in. She would dig her nails into her palms, but pain did little for her.

Though her friend was encouraging her, staring at these heaving black stained metal doors to the Akatsuki Concert Hall was far too much for her. It made her situation too real. She passed this enormous building daily on the way to her classes, but she never ventured too close. There was always a menacing aura that shrouded the red brick building. There were few indicators for what this building was, yet everyone knew its purpose. Among the students there were rumors about the stage crew: about their appearances, their talents, and their impeccable ability to make performances run smoothly. But few knew more than the rumors. Never during the day, and only sometimes in the evening, did the building appear occupied.

Nonetheless, the music, theater, and intermedia art departments were abuzz with the recent revival of the Akatsuki Internship Program. Sumire would learn all aspects of stage crewing. She could put it on her resume and she would be clamored after by different concert hall directors or at the very least prove she was a worthy employee. This would secure her financial future, she would never have to worry about work again. She just had to step inside.

“C’mon! You’re going to be late!” Sakura gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

The short girl managed a weak nod and approached the ominous door. She took another deep breath and pushed against the heavy entrance. Behind her Sakura snickered. Sumire glared at her as she struggled to push it open enough that she could slip through. They waved to each other a final time before she disappeared inside.

The foyer was a large space with polished, grey stone floors and the walls were a deep shade of red. Against each wall were large stone slabs that were the perfect height to serve as seating and lamps were fixed to the wall a few feet apart from each other. Above her head was an intricate, mosaic painting that filled the dome-shaped ceiling. She gasped in awe, but quickly place a hand over her mouth; a faint, embarrassed blush glossed over her cheeks. Before her were another set of doors painted to match the red of the wall.

Since no one was there to greet her she pushed through those doors with ease. She found herself in a space many times larger than the one she previously occupied. The hall was filled with row after row of black velvet lined seats, all leading up to large stage made of smooth and polished light-brown wood. She gazed at the enormous chandeliers and large red curtains.

_As if I didn’t feel small before…_

Her gaze followed the seats until she spotted what looked like an open sound booth. Though the lights were dim she could make out a person standing there with his attention absorbed in the machinery before him.

“Um… excuse me?” she called.

The figure standing in the booth turned his head, but she couldn’t see his facial features. She squinted her almond shaped eyes and rose onto her toes. The man began walking the opposite way of her and she mustered some courage to call out to him again, but she noticed that he was coming down the stairs to ground level. Sumire sucked in another breath more loudly than she would have liked. He came around the corner of the black and into the brightest part of the dim light. At the sight of him her breath became lodged in her throat.

Before her stood a somewhat tall young man, who looked no more than a few years older than her, with long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Center-parted bangs framed his onyx eyes and beneath were surprisingly long tear-troughs. He wore a think-looking, long-sleeved black sweater with a dark brown shirt peeking out of the top of the rounded neckline.

“My name is Koizumi Sumire, it’s nice to meet you…” she bowed unnecessarily low.

“Are you the new intern?” he asked, his voice was deep.

“Yes!” she straightened and met his gaze only to look away.

 _His eyes are so piercing_ , she thought while darting her own back and forth between his face and shoes.

“Uchiha Itachi, it’s nice to meet you.”

He raised his hand out to her. It took her a moment to realize his hand was outstretched. She grasped it with both hands, awkwardly bowing and shaking it at the same time. When she let go she took a reflexive step back.

“Careful, un!” an energetic voice snapped.

She leapt to the side, pressing her back to the black wall, and turned to another striking young man. His long blonde hair covered one side of his face leaving only a single, slanted blue eye, lined with eyeliner.

She bowed again and blurted her greeting.

“You’re the new intern? Good!” he approached her, “Grab the bottom box.”

Sumire jumped at the sudden task, but stumbled only slightly as she balanced the box on her knee then shifted it into a comfortable position in her arms.

“Follow me, un!” he called, already walking down the aisle towards the stage.

She hurried after him.

“Who the hell locked the door!” he yelled, leaning against a nearly invisible black door nearby the steps that led up to the stage.

He raised his foot and kicked it.

“Deidara.” Itachi’s voice reached them easily from his considerable distance.

Sumire heard the man in front of her grumble something and the door opened. Deidara took the opportunity to kick it again, at least wide enough that they could walk through, and entered before Itachi could protest. Sumire stumbled into what she assumed was the backstage. The blonde placed the box gently on the faded, white linoleum floor and spun around to face her. He was clad in a long-sleeves moss green shirt, the sleeves of which he had rolled up to his elbows and the bottom of which he had tucked into the top of his dark blue jeans.

“You can put the box down, un.” He said.

“Oh!” she knelt and placed her load beside his.

 _I guess he has a stutter… or something_ , she thought. Sumire realized he had moved closer so she stepped back from him.

“You probably already heard, but my name is Deidara. It’s nice to meet you.” He said while holding out his hand.

She took it, felt herself shiver, shook it lightly, and pulled away.

“Sorry, my hands are usually clammy, un.” He laughed.

“It’s okay.”

“Deidara.” A low, slightly raspy voice came from within the backstage area.

 _I didn’t even notice him_ , Sumire shifted to look around Deidara. The man in front of her titled backwards and turned to address the man who had called to him.

“Is that the new shipment of fabric?”

The man at a distance was facing away from them with his arms raised. He was stitching pieces of cloth together against an expressionless model of a human. The short man’s hair was red and fell about his scalp in untamed curls.

“Ah, yeah. This is it.” Deidara crouched and pulled open the box with a single-harsh snap.

He handed a plastic wrapped piece of cloth to Sumire and said:

“Will you give that to him? I’m gonna get more of the boxes, un.”

He didn’t wait for a reply, instead he walked out the door, and left her alone with the still unnamed man. She cautiously moved over to the red head who was still focused on his task.

“Um…” her high-pitched voice came out faintly.

 _How am I supposed to talk to him? He isn’t even acknowledging me_ , she thought. He glanced at her briefly then spoke:

“Open it.”

_Demanding much…_

She flipped the package over in her hands, searching for the crease, and pulled apart wrapping. While she waited for him to take the contents in her hands she studied the space. There were few lights attached to the ceiling where piping was visible. To the left of the man in front of her was a door that was as grey as the walls. Towards the end of the backstage was a stack of crates and cabinets with yet another door.

“Here,” she said when he didn’t move to take the cloth from her right away.

He paused from his work finally and let his reddish-brown eyes fixate upon her face. She felt a flush come over her cheeks at the sight of such a handsome, astoundingly young face. His features were soft and his eyes were half-closed as though his mind were elsewhere. On his person was a dark blue jacket over what looked like a white dress shirt.

“Your name?”

She broke away from his gaze and answered with a careful bow. He took the fabric from her extended hands and returned his attention to the model in front of him. She opened her mouth to ask him his name but he responded before she could speak:

“Sasori.”

She repeated her polite greeting with another bow and remained standing there for she was unsure what to do next. _This is so awkward, this is so awkward._

“Go up the recording booth and tell Kisame to help Deidara with the shipment.”

She was slightly taken aback by his comfort giving orders, but she decided it was best not to talk back.

“Hai.”

She disposed of the plastic wrapping in a wastebasket by the backstage door and returned to hall. Sumire headed up the stairs near the sound booth where she had last seen Itachi. He was again at his post and seated in front of a large lighting board.

“Excuse me.”

He looked up.

“Yes?”

“Is the recording booth through that door up there?” she asked, pointing to the door at the very top of the stairs.

He nodded.

“Thank you.” She bowed and dashed up taking the two steps at a time.

The moment she reached the top she stretched her fist out to knock when it swiftly sprung open and knocked her backwards. She lost her footing. _This is going to hurt_ , she thought in the split second she was suspended in air. The back of her head hit the carpet with a loud thud and her consciousness faded. Sumire’s body slowly slide partway down the stairs but was stopped when her foot became caught beneath one of the seats. A waterfall of straight black hair tickled down the steps. Her eyes were closed and her expression was peaceful. One would think she was only asleep.

“Oh! Whoops!” A masked man said as he emerged from the now open door.

A much larger creature with blue skin and sharp features appeared behind him and looked over his head to the small woman sprawled out over the carpeted steps. _Oh, so that’s what that was._ He found no interest in the display at the moment.

Itachi had heard the sound and turned. He could only see Tobi and Kisame standing in the doorway to the recording booth and looking downwards. He followed their line of sight and between the rows he could make out a body lying on the steps. He rose quickly and walked briskly to the girl’s side.

Deidara had just returned with a loud-mouthed counterpart. They noticed the crowd lingering in the upper seating area.

“Where’s the party?” the grey-haired man asked.

Deidara ignored him as they approached the backstage door.

“Looks like someone died.”

Deidara finally studied the group and noticed a small figure strewn across the stairs. _Is that the intern? Did she get hurt?_ He dropped the box behind the door, then within moments was past Hidan and dashing across the hall towards the scene.

“Koizumi-san.”

Itachi knelt beside her while speaking her name very softly.

“What happened?” Deidara asked.

Tobi laughed:

“Who knows?”

“Tobi opened the door and knocked her down.” Kisame explained with some amusement present in his unusual voice.

The grey-haired man approached.

“Who’s the bitch?”

“Hidan, go get her some water. She will need it when she awakens.” Itachi spoke quickly, believing that the troublesome man’s presence should be diverted.

Hidan groaned, but ambled away with his hands shoved into his pockets. Itachi’s hands hesitated to touch her, due to an internal feeling that he had yet to recognize, but he noticed her foot stuck beneath a seat and assumed the strange feeling was caused by this and nothing else. He removed her foot with a gentle tug and caught her waist before she could slip down. His arms scooped beneath her and he stood.

“This is what happens when you slam doors open like that Tobi!” Deidara snarled and punctuated his exclamation with a deep grunt.

“Senpai,” the masked man simpered, “I hardly think you are one to talk, weren’t you kicking doors open earlier?”

“Shut up, un!” he yelled.

Itachi laid the limp, unconscious Sumire onto the smooth surface of the stage and dropped to his knees beside her. Tobi and Deidara joined him in creating a semi-circle around the young woman’s head. Kisame stood a few feet away with his arms crossed over his broad chest; his curiosity encouraging him to remain despite no action taking place. Sasori had emerged from backstage to uncover what the loud thump had been and had casually leaned against a wall onstage to observe from a comfortable distance. Tobi picked up one of the folders he had been carrying and flapped it vigorously over the unconscious woman’s head, causing the dark stands of her hair to momentarily float.

“Damn it Tobi, she didn’t faint, she hit her head, un! Stop fanning her!” Deidara snapped and swatted away Tobi’s hand.

“But senpai, she’s hurt, we have to do something, don’t we?”

“Just wait for her to regain consciousness. If she has a concussion and we keep moving her around we may put her life in danger.” Itachi explained calmly, “For now we should support her head.”

Deidara moved as though he were going to stand, but Tobi interjected:

“Itachi-senpai! Your sweater!”

Deidara glared at the masked man when Itachi proceeded to remove the thin black sweater he was wearing. He folded it up neatly, gingerly lifted her head, placed the sweater beneath, and lowered her down slowly. _He doesn’t even react, he just does it_ , Deidara though in annoyance. Sasori watched them fuss over the young woman with a bored expression. _This clumsy girl is the new intern?_

Sumire’s eyes fluttered open. She recognized something soft pressing into the tender and aching part of her scalp. She shut her eyes tightly, causing wrinkles to form in her skin, and made a pained expression as they adjusted to the light. She groaned in pain, a throaty, grunt-like noise, as another ache filled her skull.

“Koizumi-san, can you hear me?” Itachi’s deep voice made her open her eyes again.

She raised an arm to find a bump on the back of her head somewhere beneath the thick crop of black hair. She rose into a sitting position.

“Koizumi-san?”

“You can call me Sumire.” She spoke each word slowly.

She turned to Itachi and smiled weakly, her teeth just peeking out from between her thin, pink lips. The hand she had propped herself upon slipped back until it was touching a soft object. _A black blanket or something_ , she thought. When her gaze returned to Itachi her face became red. She instantly moved into a kneeling position, snatched up the garment, and bowed deeply while holding out the article of clothing to its owner.

“Thank you, Uchiha-sama. I’m sorry for being a nuisance…” she said as quickly as she could.

He calmly took his sweater back. As she rose her head she saw his lips curl up slightly.

“Call me Itachi.”

 _His smile is,_ her thought was interrupted by another dull ache in her head. Beside her an irritated aura had been forming, but the building atmosphere was broken when a loud voice came from across the room:

“I brought the fucking water bottle you wanted.”

Sumire looked over to the source. Itachi stood and faced the man walking towards the stage, who was waving a water bottle over his head. Deidara offered a green-sleeved arm to Sumire who shyly accepted it and rose to her feet. She turned when she felt a hand placed against her back to help steady her. _This dude is wearing a mask… a mask… what the hell?_ He had an orange mask covering his face except for his right eye. It was held in place by a large black band that wrapped around his head. Spiky black hair popped out of the top of the mask. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of loose brown slacks; his person exuded an air of mystery and served to make the small woman nervous. She didn’t realize she was staring at him until he giddily waved his hand back and forth as though he was saying hello.

Sumire released Deidara's arm and balanced more firmly upon her own feet. The man suddenly threw the bottle across the stage and she moved back in a pathetic attempt to dodge it, but the incredibly tall man that had been standing in front of her snapped out his arm and caught the bottle mid-air.

“Oi, what the hell are you doing throwing things at someone who’s injured, un?” Deidara shouted.

The man who had caught the bottle turned and held it out to Sumire.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

The first thing she took in was his incredible height. He was over six feet, had spiky dark blue hair, sharp facial features, and small eyes. He didn’t respond, instead he returned his attention to the man that was still approaching.

The man stopped a few feet away. He had grey hair that was slicked back smoothly behind his head and incredibly unique purple eyes. On his torso was a plain white t-shirt tucked into his beige pants that were secured to his waist with a brown belt. He looked somewhat uncomfortable, with his hands on his hips and his t-shirt tight against his torso where faint lines appeared when he moved. His lips moved as though he were mumbling to himself.

“Hidan, go get the last of the shipment.” Sasori commanded from his position against the wall.

“Huh? I was just over there? Why the fuck didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Just go,” Sasori said, his tone darkening.

The man named Hidan sighed loudly and began walking away.

“Are you okay now?” the bright and friendly voice of the masked man asked.

“Yes, thank you.” She responded, turning back to him.

“Call me Tobi!”

He took her hand and energetically shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Koizumi Sumire.” _I don’t know if I can keep up with this one…_

“Can I call you Sumire-chan!” he was practically yelling now.

A blush sprouted on her face at his familiarity, but she nodded timidly. Deidara narrowed his eyes at Tobi. _Who the hell does he think he is getting so familiar with her?_ Sasori straightened from his spot against the wall and walked towards the backstage door. As he passed he sneered:

“This is a waste of time.”

 _He seems like a difficult person, just don’t let him get to you, you need this job,_ she thought as she shifted her attention to the tall man she had not learned the name of yet. She bowed respectfully and introduced herself.

“Hoshigaki Kisame.” He responded, nodding his head.

Sumire remembered:

“Oh, Sasori-sama has sent me to find you.”

“What did he want?”

“He wanted me to ask you to help bring in the shipment.”

“Oh, Hidan can handle that.” Kisame walked away from her and headed back up the stairs to the recording booth.

Sasori closed the backstage door behind him. _“Sasori-sama.”_ He took his sewing needle in hand and stitched the soft fabrics together with a quickness and precision that would daunt aspiring sewers everywhere. _“Sasori-sama.”_ He reached the end of the fabric and brought the thread to his mouth, he tore it with a quick yank of his teeth. _“Sasori-sama.”_ He paused in his work. A flicker of a smile appeared on his lips. _Why do I like how that sounds?_

Sumire rubbed the back of her head.

“Does it still hurt, un?” Deidara asked.

“Yeah, a little.”

“You should go to the hospital; you may have a concussion.” Itachi stated.

“I’m sure I’ll be alright.” She said with a laugh. _I can’t go home early on my first day_.

“Are you certain?”

“Yes, thank you for your concern.”

Sumire’s large dark eyes met his. _Those eyes are too much._ She did not notice that her flush had intensified and she broke their locked stares.

“Have you been shown around yet?” Itachi pursued.

“Oh no, not yet.”

“Please follow me.”

“Hai.”

“I’ll go too!” Tobi said and rushed to her side.

He hooked his arm around hers.

“Oi, Tobi.” Deidara pushed him by the shoulder. “Leave her be already, it’s your fault she got hurt, un.”

_Wait, I fell because of him? It was just an accident, wasn’t it?_

“Ahaha, sorry Sumire-chan. You forgive me, don’t you?”

She looked down to hide the rose color that had appeared on her face. Deidara watched her closely as her head dropped. Tobi released her arm finally and bent to look at her face. Itachi stopped walking rather abruptly and joined the other two men in studying her.

“Right, you forgive me, Sumire-chan?”

“Ah, hai. It’s fine Tobi-san.” She responded.

The three men kept their gazes on her as she raised her head. A silence encompassed the large hall. Her heart began pounding in her chest. _Why are they staring at me?_

Deidara grasped Tobi by the sleeve of his shirt, the tugged him harshly.

“Let’s go, we have work to do. See you around, Sumire.”

He pulled Tobi to the backstage door.

“Wait senpai I want to get to kn-”

The door shut behind him, cutting off his voice. Sumire felt herself becoming dizzy as the combination of nervousness and embarrassment intensified within her. _He called me by my first name. Why is everyone being so familiar? It’s so embarrassing._ Her body titled towards the right, but she regained her balance quickly. _Oh no, I hope he didn’t…_

“You must go home.” Itachi said firmly.

“But…”

“Your wellness comes first.”

For fear of meeting his piercing eyes again, she submitted:

“I will go to the doctor.”

“Do you have an emergency contact?” Itachi continued.

“Yes,” Sumire pulled out her older-modeled cellphone and clicked to her texting thread with Sakura.

She pressed call and held the device to her ear. After only a few rings her roommate’s voice came over the receiver:

“Hello?”

“Sakura!”

Itachi seemed to flinch. _What was that?_ Sumire thought.

“What happened? You walked in an hour ago? Did you get fired?” Sakura questioned her quickly.

“I don’t think so, I just hit my head and was knocked out. I was told I need to go to the hospital to make sure I don’t have a concussion.” Sumire explained.

“What! How? Did someone hurt you?”

“No, I just tripped…”

“I’m coming back! I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Oka-”

Sakura hung up. Sumire chuckled weakly:

“My emergency contact is on her way. I should wait outside.”

Itachi seemed to be thinking deeply and fished something from his pocket. He handed her his cellphone with a blank contact screen.

“One of us needs your contact information,” he explained. “I will fill out the brief amount of paperwork…”

The realization that there was a potential lawsuit on the horizon appeared on his features. She noticed this while handing him back his phone:

“Is there anything I need to fill out to say everything’s okay?”

“No, I will write the report.”

“Okay.”

They stepped out of the pair of red doors that led into the foyer.

“Well…” she spoke weakly.

“I’ll wait outside until your emergency contact get here.”

“You don’t have to…”

“If you pass out with no one here it could be dangerous, this is concrete.”

They had walked through the large black double-doors that led into the crisp morning air.

“Okay,”

She fidgeted beside him uncomfortably. Elongated silences caused her excessive stress. Her fingers dug into her palms, her feet shifted, her knees locked and unlocked. Itachi remained stiff with his hands curled into loose fists by his sides. He could hear her clothing brushing and her soles scraping against the cement.

“Um…”

“Yes?”

“May I ask how you got started… with this job I mean?”

He turned slightly to address her but a scream came from down the road:  
“Sumire!”

“Another time.”

Sakura was sprinting to them, but upon spotting the man beside her she slowed to a walk. The pink haired woman stopped in front of them and bowed to him.

“It’s been awhile.” He acknowledged her.

Sumire looked back and forth between them rapidly.

“Do you…”

“It has.” Sakura’s normally chipper tone was serious.

“How is Sasuke?”

“He’s fine.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Sumire’s mouth hung open slightly. _Uchiha, Uchiha, I’m so stupid._

“Sumire, let’s go.”

“Oh, okay-”

“Take care, Sumire-san.”

He disappeared back into the concert hall before she could respond.

“Sumire,” Sakura took her wrist. “Let’s go back to the apartment. I can check on you there.”

“Thanks.”

Sumire was towed along behind her, her mind swimming with questions. They moved with an urgency that seemed unnecessary.

_I know they know each other but… why was that so tense? Why did I not notice that he was an Uchiha right away? I need to pay more attention to what’s happening around me, damn it._


	2. Threading a Needle

****

As soon as they entered the small two-room apartment Sumire noticed an extra pair of black suede shoes neatly placed in front of the shoe rack pushed against the left wall. She narrowed her eyes at the shoes, for she had an idea of who they belonged to, and slipped off her own worn white sneakers. Sakura went ahead of her into the main tatami room.

“We’re back.”

Sumire padded over to the opening and spotted a lean man stretched across the straw-mat floor. Portions of his jet-black hair sprouted upwards from the back of his head while the rest shifted loosely with his slight movements. He was facing away from them as he lay by their kotatsu (heated table) with his head propped up by his palm and his elbow pressed into floor. He rolled onto his back and looked up at both young women. Sakura was not bothered by his appearance.  She silently walked to the kitchen. Meanwhile Sumire’s face had reddened somewhat, for the man still laying on the ground wore a disheveled dark blue robe that was opened enough to reveal his pale, muscular torso, and the hem of his boxer shorts. _Why is he in a robe? He usually isn’t dressed like that_ , Sumire thought as she passed the man who had made himself comfortable in their absence.

“Sakura.” He spoke.

Sumire seated herself a few feet away, facing the wall opposite to the kotatsu instead of looking directly at him. He glanced at her and rose into a sitting position to continue addressing his girlfriend:

“Are you making tea?”

“Oh no I am not, would you like some?”

He grunted in response. _Ugh_ , Sumire rolled her eyes.

“Yes Sakura,” she deepened her voice mockingly. “I would love some tea, thank you so much. I am so lucky to be with someone as wonderful as you.”

His dark eyes landed on her darker ones.

“How’s your head?” he retorted with a small smirk.

Sumire glared at him.

“Sasuke-kun, Sumire, please stop.” Sakura reentered the room with a small tub of cool water and a hand towel and knelt beside the shorter woman.

“You have a bump on your head, since we don’t have ice packs you’ll have to use this towel.” She explained.

“If it’s serious go to the hospital.” Sasuke watched them with disinterest.

Sumire recalled only a short while ago, where another Uchiha was earnestly prodding her to go to the hospital, but she bit her tongue to silence a response. _I will ask Sakura later, but I think I met his brother today… mentioning that would probably upset him. Sakura told me a little about him and that they weren’t on good terms, but I don’t know much else._ The toweled was soaked and wrung out carefully then placed against the back of her skull.

“If you feel dizzy, nauseous, anything that isn’t how you normally feel, let me know.” Sakura took her friends hand and replaced it with her own against the towel.

“Thanks, I will.” Sumire responded. _It’s nice to have a roommate who is in medical school._

Sakura returned to the kitchen to tend to the whistling kettle. A comfortable silence encompassed the dark-haired pair, for they had become accustomed to each other’s presence, but never felt obligated to engage in much conversation when Sakura was not there. Sasuke wasn’t much of a conversationalist and Sumire was grateful for that because every time he opened his mouth she had the urge to shove cotton in it. Sakura brought fresh tea and snacks and the group proceeded to engage in idle chatter, mostly about the people she had met at the concert hall, though she did well to leave out that the man she first met was an Uchiha. As Sumire was describing what had happened after she fell, what she could remember of it, Sasuke leaned over to Sakura and whispered something in her ear. Sakura’s face flushed and she lightly put a hand to his chest to push him away and keep her focus on Sumire’s story. Sumire noticed this and she finally realized why Sasuke was robed. _Oh no, they were going to… while I was gone… oh… I’m sorry Sakura!_ Sasuke sighed deeply and stood. He made his way towards the bedrooms without so much as a word.

“I’m sorry,” Sakura apologized when Sumire paused her story.

“I’m used to him.”

“Sakura,” his voice came from somewhere down the hall.

“Do you mind finishing the story later? I have to…”

Sumire waved her off with a knowing smile. Sakura returned her smile with one filled with immense gratitude and pattered away to her boyfriend. Sumire dipped the towel into the tub and placed it back against her head after wringing it out. She heard clatters and creaks coming from down the hall. _At least try to be quiet_ , she thought and groaned aloud. A few shuffles and she was partially hidden beneath the kotatsu where she began to worry that she would be fired for her clumsiness. She heard a soft moan and she plugged her ears with her index fingers. _Gross gross gross gross gross_ , she shut her eyes and tried to think of something to distract herself. The warmth radiating from the table comforted her until she drifted off to sleep.

**Hours Later**

Sumire awoke in the middle of the night. The apartment was silent except for the low buzz coming from the table she lay under. She rose slowly, stretching her stiffened limbs, and pulling herself reluctantly from the warmth. It didn’t take long for her to clean up the now room temperature tub and the forgotten hand towel. As she was hanging it to dry she noticed a small note on the off-white counter.

_Sumire! Sasuke and I went out to eat, I didn’t want to wake you up because I know you needed to rest. I ordered your favorite for you before I left, hopefully you wake up before it gets there! Eat well and rest up!_

_Love Sakura_

Sumire felt a warmth deep in her chest. _I have the best roommate ever._ She folded up the paper, placed it into her pocket, and walked to her room to retrieve her laptop. Just as she was setting her computer on the table, the doorbell rang. Excitement fluttered about her chest and she dashed over to swing the door open. Before her stood a young man in a green uniform, completed with a cap on his head.

“Lee-san!”

“Osu! Sumire-san!” Rock Lee grinned and saluted her with his free hand.

Sumire grinned back.

“Congratulations on your internship!” he said.

“Thank you!” she bowed.

“I have your order!”

“Please come in!”

“Pardon the intrusion!”

He stepped into her apartment and set down the metal box.

“Hai, one personal cheese pizza and chicken wings!”

“Thank you!”  
“I would like to stay and talk but duty calls!”

“Do your best!”

He waved, flashing that bright smile of his once again, and darting off to his next delivery. _He always looked so happy; I wonder how he does it._ Sumire returned to her kotatsu and opened the small boxes that contained her fresh, hot food. Before digging in she pulled her email and found she had a single new message under the subject line: _Accident at the Concert Hall Today_. She stared at the subject line with widened eyes. The sender was simply: Pein. She clicked the email open.

_Good Evening,_

_I was disappointed to hear that my employees’ carelessness caused you to experience some difficulty. I wanted to sincerely apologize on behalf of my employee and inform you that he will be reminded how to carefully navigate his shared workplace. I hope that this experience will not deter you from returning. Please take as much as you need to recover and once you are well enough come check in with me in my office. We will patiently await your return._

_Best,_

_Pein_

Sumire snatched up a slice of pizza while rereading the email. _Well at least I know I still have my internship._ She took a bite of the slice, _and now I get to meet the concert hall coordinator._ A nervousness grumbled in her empty stomach. _No don’t worry about it, he just wants to check on how you are doing, this is good!_ She took a triumphant bite of her pizza and responded that it was fine, she was not at all upset, and that she would be returning tomorrow, Sunday, morning to begin her training.

She finished off the last of her food, then went outside to the recycle the paper boxes. As she was dropping the box into the wastebasket there was a faint vibration against her thigh. She tugged her phone from her pocket and opened the new text she received from an unfamiliar number.

_How are you feeling?_

She stared at the text.

 _Who is this?_ she responded.

_Itachi_

She blinked at the screen, _oh duh._

_I’m doing fine, thank you for asking! I will be back tomorrow for my training!_

She made her way back up the stairs to the front door of her apartment. Her phone vibrated again.

_Ok, c u then :)_

She stopped in her tracks and stared at the screen of her phone. _What, what, what is this? Emoji’s? Uchiha Itachi uses emoji’s? How the hell am I supposed to react to that?_ Her eyes bore into the dimly lit screen.

“Sumire! You’re up.” Her pink haired roommate approached with Sasuke not far behind. “Are you okay?”

Sumire’s shock was visible on her face.

“Uh, yeah. I’m perfectly okay.”

“Let me check your head inside,”

“Sure.”

**The Following Morning**

Sumire rushed out of bed and to the bathroom to quickly bathe, dress, and gather her things.

“Why are you up so early?” Sasuke grumbled.

He was yawning and rubbing his eye as he stood in her doorway, wearing _only_ his robe. She turned to him and immediately raised her hand to shield her eyes.

“Can you at least clothe yourself please?”

He scoffed at her then headed towards the restroom. _He irks me so_ , she thought with a huff. She slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped into the hallway. In the kitchen, she grabbed the lunch she had prepared the night before then went to the front door to put on her shoes. Her mornings were usually like this, aside from the nearly naked Uchiha. Wake up, rush up, get to class.

Outside in the cool morning air she paused to breathe in deeply. Her fingers clenched and unclenched. She exhaled and put a hand to her chest, waiting for her rapid heartbeat to return to normal. _Here we go again_. With her building anxiety calmed, at least momentarily, she began her walk to Konoha University.

During her leisurely stroll, she recognized the scent of fresh coffee coming from the small shop on the corner. Her cautious nature had her checking her phone for the time then decided it would be good to treat herself. A few minutes later she left the shop with a small black coffee. The walk to the concert hall would last only a little while longer.

Once it came within sight a surge of nervousness developed again. _Let today be easier._ She pressed down the handle of the large black metal door and used her shoulder and all her weight to push open the door.

“Sumire-chan!’ the friendly voice of Tobi startled her.

She jumped and some of the coffee spilled out onto her hand. She winced from the pain, but hid her expression by bowing to Tobi.

“Good morning, Tobi-san.”

She straightened and met his one-eyed gaze. He was wearing a black hooded jacket and black jeans.

“Are you okay?” his voice became serious and somewhat deeper.

“Yes, my head if fine now.”

“No, I mean your hand.” He pointed to the limb still gripping the coffee cup.

Her reddened skin peeked out from beneath the drying droplets of hot liquid.

“I’m okay…”

“I’ll get some paper towels!” his voice returned to its high pitch and he darted to the restroom.

She remained there, examining the burn on her hand and wondering if he did these things – appearing when she least expected it – on purpose. She looked up and her eyes greeted a pair of stunning purple ones.

“The fuck are you doing just standing here?”

“Um…”

He continued to stare at her, not at all concerned with how uncomfortably close he was standing. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m waiting for Tobi-san.” She responded.

He straightened to reveal he was much taller than she. She had to tilt her head back a little to look at his face. Up close his features appeared softer, apart from his square chin. Today he wore a plain black t-shirt that was tucked into his dark grey pants. The t-shirt was tight across his torso. _He’s super… hunky? Is that the word for guys like this?_ He crossed his arms over his wide chest and titled his head to the side, still staring at her face as though he were trying to find something.

“Um…”

“You’re fucking short.”

She resisted the urge to throw her coffee in his handsome face. Instead she bowed her head and introduced herself.

“I’m going to call you short-shit.”

She gripped the paper cup and mustered her frustration into a glare. A large, excited grin reshaped his natural attractiveness into something more sinister. An alarm went off in her head. _Keep away from this guy._

“Ooh, short-shirt has a temper.” He growled sultrily.

Before she resigned herself to chuckling the still hot liquid onto the rude man in front of her, Tobi returned with an unnecessarily large wad of paper towels.

“Here you go Sumire-chan. Oh Hidan-senpai is here too!”

“Thank you,” she took the paper towels and stuffed them into her coat pocket.

She took only a couple and used them to wipe the now tender flesh on her hand. The man named Hidan placed his hands in his pockets as he ambled over to a stone bench a few feet away. He plopped down then stretched out his long legs, crossing them at the ankles, and leaned his back against the wall.

“I’ll throw those away for you!” Tobi snatched the used paper from her hand and rushed back to the bathroom.

“You don’t have… to.” Her voiced died away as he disappeared behind the men’s restroom door for a second time.

She sighed loudly.

“Hey, short-shit.”

Just as she began to feel herself relax, her irritation returned, and she spun around to resume glaring at him.

“What?”

“Pein-kantoku was asking for you earlier.” (Kantoku = Director)

Having expected another insult, she breathed out in slight relief.

“Where is his office?”

He motioned to the stairs barely visible at the end of the foyer.

“Thanks,”

“No problem short-shit.”

_I’m going to hit him; I am so going to hit him at some point._

He eyed her as she walked towards the stairs, his attention drawn by the swing of her hips and the airy bounce of her long dark hair. He hummed to himself in thought, _not bad, not bad at all_.

Hidan had said up the stairs but neglected to mention which door. Sumire stood at the top of the stairs looking down a long narrow hallway with various dark brown doors on either side, all unmarked. She shifted uncomfortably, contemplating if she should begin knocking or go back downstairs to ask him which door it was. _Both seem really unpleasant, but I’d rather knock on doors than go talk to that jerk again._ She started forward, but as she neared the first door another down the hall opened. She stopped, hoping it was a familiar face, but was shocked by the sight of a large man in a black suit. He had dark hair that hung behind his broad shoulders and scars running from the edges of his mouth up almost to his earlobes, as though his face had been cut open and sewn back together. She forgot her manners and stared at him as he approached her. He stopped just a few feet in front of her. _They don’t make sense, what’s supposed to be white is pink. Why is the center green? Why does he have no pupils?_ The man’s eyes were fixated on her face, but he seemed to be staring through her more so than at her. Another moment passed and she realized she was being rude. She immediately bowed low and introduced herself. He responded with:

“Move.”

She was startled but did not hesitate to press herself against the wall and make way for him in the confined space. As the terrifying man brushed past her she willed herself to speak again.

“Um, excuse me!”

The man stopped and turned back to her only slightly.

“Which room would be Pein-kantoku’s office?” she asked, using the politest form of speech she could recall.

“End, on the right.”

She bowed and thanked him. He continued down the stairs and she spun around. Now that he was gone, she could return to her previous task. Down the hall, she knocked on the door meekly and waited. When she did not hear anything, she knocked again.

“Come in,’ an incredibly deep voice said.

She grasped the handle, saying “Pardon the intrusion” as she entered the small room. Inside she found a man seated behind an oak wood desk. His straight, chin-length red hair hid his left eye, but his visible one left her speechless. There were rings surrounding the pupil that enlarged until they disappeared behind the skin around his eye. His fingers were flying rapidly over the keys of a keyboard, his vision glued to the bright screen in front of him that illuminated his extremely pale skin. He did not pause from his typing as he told her to have a seat.

“Koizumi Sumire.”

“Hai, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She dropped her head as a sign of respect.

“I am pleased as well; your application was impeccable.”

She blushed, “Oh no, I’m not that much…” she gestured her hand as though to wave the compliment away.

A faint smile appeared on his thin lips and he finally stopped typing.

“I wanted to apologize again for Tobi’s behavior, he is our most junior staff member. I do hope you will forgive him for his shortcomings.”

“Oh no, it’s completely okay!”

“If you ever have any troubles please do not hesitate to call upon me. I will do my best to make sure you are comfortable while you work here.”

“Thank you.”

A brief silence passed with her fidgeting under the scrutiny of his intense gaze, and he spoke again:

“Today I will have Sasori cover your training. Next Friday evening Itachi will teach you lighting, the following Saturday Kisame will cover video recording…” he paused. “I have a schedule I will print out for you, one moment please.”

His pale hands returned to the keys.

“Meanwhile, do you have any questions?”

She had millions, but there was one burning in her chest.

“Well, I spoke to a man outside before coming in here. He was very tall, long dark hair, he was wearing a black suit.”

“I believe you are describing Kakuzu.”

“Kakuzu-san.” She whispered.

“He is our department’s treasurer. He is a bit difficult to interact with if you’ve never met him before, but there is not much to worry about concerning him.”

She nodded.

“Anything else?” he asked.

“No.”

The sound of a printer filled the silence.

“Alright, I have your schedule for you, please come take it from the printer.”

Sumire stood and walked to take the single sheet.

“Is your hand alright?”

She looked down, remembering the hot coffee she had spilled on it earlier.

“Oh yes. I’m fine.” _Can he really see that from there?_

“I’ll have Konan check on your wound.” He said as though the person he was referring to was in the room.

A door that Sumire had failed to notice opened and an astonishingly beautiful woman with blue hair, amber eyes lined in lavender eyeshadow, and a stoic expression appeared. She had a single piercing under her bottom lip and wore a well-tailored dark blue suit top, with a pencil skirt of the same color. Her legs were hugged by black sheer tights and closed-toe black heels. In her hair was a single light blue paper rose.

“Will you tend to Koizumi-san’s hand?”

“Yes, Pein-kantoku.”

The woman named Konan motioned for her to follow. Sumire bowed in farewell and entered the office adjacent to the one she was in. Konan closed the door behind them and went straight to her desk to rifle through one of her drawers. She pulled out a small grey box with a first-aid symbol on the top. Sumire, feeling slightly more comfortable being alone with a female stranger instead of a male stranger, sighed rather loudly. The woman looked at her.

“Are you nervous?”

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t,” Sumire responded, probably more informally than she should have.

“Don’t be, Pein-kantoku praised your application adamantly.” She stated matter-of-factly while pulling out a small bottle and some thin gauze from the first aid kit.

Konan walked over to her, nodding toward the small love seat by the door. They sat beside one another and Konan gently took her hand to pat some soothing cream onto the red portions of her skin.

“Thank you, uh… may I call you Konan?” Sumire asked.

“If I may call you Sumire.”

She smiled, “Of course, thank you so much.”

Konan showed her a weak smile and let her hand go once she finished wrapping the gauze.

“I have to begin my training.” Sumire rubbed her bandaged hand.

“Good luck.”

She stood, reciting a polite goodbye, and exited the office to find Sasori.

Shortly After

The lights in the main hall were up but the large space appeared empty. The boxes and the mannequin were no longer backstage, but on the other side of the room she could make out a door that was partially ajar. She tapped the knuckles of her undamaged hand on the thin wood and pushed it open. Inside she found Sasori seated on a small red rug with his legs crossed and fabric in his hands. He wore a dark red long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Pieces of cloth were neatly spread out in front of him.

“Excuse me, Sasori-sama.”

His eyes lazily turn in her direction and after a few seconds he stopped his movements.

“You’ve returned.”

She nodded and advanced towards him.

“I take it you are continuing your internship.” He said, more to himself than to her. “Can you sew?”

“Yes.”

“We need fourteen sashes for these robes for the next production. In the black box you will find the specifics for the sash design.” He said while glancing over to the medium sized metal box that rested on the edge of the rug.

She placed her things by the door, then seated herself cross-legged as well. She opened the box and carefully read through the detailed description on the paper she found inside. A task would keep her mind busy, a task would keep her from thoughts of her anxiety. If her fingers moved and her mind focused she could ignore it. On a whim, she broke the silence.

“Sasori-sama.”

“Hm.”

“May I ask you a question?”

He glanced at her but did not respond. _Well, he didn’t say no._

“Doesn’t the theater department take care of their own costuming?” She asked.

“When a larger performance is put on they often commission us to create the costumes. Kakuzu considers it a lucrative agreement because we receive a portion of the theater departments costuming budget, but it’s really just busy work for us.” He explained coolly.

He returned his attentions to the more intricate clothing he worked on. Sumire felt the conversation was a dead end. She grabbed a spool with the same color as the fabric she held and attempted to thread her needle. Normally, it would have taken her only a couple tries to get it through, but her nerves started build and she struggled for a while. In a flash the needle and thread were taken from her. Sasori pushed the tiny string through easily and knotted it with the proper length to do her stitching. Her cheeks burned with humiliation as he handed it back to her. She bit her lip, squeezing her hands into fists and opening them to stop the shaking; she took in a deep breath. Her hands steadied themselves for a few stitches, but soon she made a mistake.

“Redo that one.” He said.

She looked up at him and realized he had been watching her intently, the rode he had been sewing was folded u and placed in front of him. He had finished it quite a while ago. Her hands were shaking too much to pull the needle back through the fabric. Fear enveloped her when his arms appeared on either side of her, forming a cage around her small body. His hands gently cupped hers. His fingers guided hers as they pulled out the needle smoothly.

“I thought you said you could sew.”

_I can, I can, I’ve been sewing since I was a kid._

Another wave of humiliation filled her. Her pale, fragile limbs dropped into her lap as he mended her mistake. _No, I can do it. Please._

“Koizumi.”

She turned her head towards him only a little bit. _Don’t make me look at you. I just want to work._

“Are you always this clumsy?”

_No no no, no I’m not._

Tears swelled at the edges of her eyes. Her fists squeezed tight.

“No,” she choked out. _Don’t cry, don’t cry. You can do this. This is so frustrating._

“Then is there a reason you are acting this way?”

“ _Because you make me nervous_.”

A silence passed over them.

“I make you nervous?” he asked, straightening up behind her and bringing his arms to his sides.

The moment she realized she had said it aloud she covered her face. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I didn’t mean to say that. Fuck._ At this point she couldn’t stop her tears.

“Excuse me,” she said, jumped to her feet, and darted out of the room.

Sasori watched the woman as she rushed away from him. _I make her nervous._ He placed the material back on the rug and returned to his previous spot. He picked up more of the fabric to begin the next robe. _I make her nervous enough that she cannot be an effective worker. I don’t know why Pein picked this girl, she seems utterly incompetent_. He stopped working and his expression changed to one of annoyance, _but I have to train her. I’ll have to find some way to make her comfortable around me._

Sumire rushed past Deidara as she entered the backstage.

“Sumire!” he had called out but she continued to run.

 _Where’s she off to in a hurry?_ He thought with a curious look. He peeked into the backroom where Sasori was still working alone.

“Sasori-no-danna, how’s it going, un?” he asked.

Sasori’s eyes flashed up at him.

“Fine.”

“Where was Sumire headed?”

Sasori frowned.

“How should I know?”

Deidara knew better than to push the conversation further. He slipped away _. Maybe I can calm her down? Pein-kantoku would kill us if she quits._ He entered the foyer where he assumed she had gone. He sat on the stone bench with his elbows resting on his knees, waiting for her to emerge.

Sumire splashed cool water onto her heated skin then gripped the edges of the sink to let the droplets fall off one by one. _The bandages._ She unwrapped the soaked gauze from her hand and tossed it into the trash with a single sudden movement. _Why does it always get like this?_ Her forehead rested on the edge of the basin. _Why can’t I just be okay?_ A shiver traveled down her spine, slowly, as though a serpent were slithering down her back.

The pain from the burn returned and she ran the stinging flesh under the cool water. _Breathe, remember to breathe._ It took quite a few minutes for her to cease her shaking.

_You must do this._

She patted the water from her face and exited the bathroom to find Deidara outside.

“Deidara-san.” She greeted him.

“Sumire, are you okay?” He rose to his feet in a single graceful motion. “You look like you’ve been crying, un.”

She shook her head.

“I’m fine, I just got water in my eye.”

He reflexively reached up and stroked a drop of water from her cheek. They both froze, their eyes met in shock, and he immediately retracted his hand.

“Sorry.” His cheeks had reddened a touch. _What the hell am I doing?_

And she started to laugh. He stared at her with a look of confusion. Her fist hid her mouth as it unleashed a series of soft melodic laughs. His eyes widened _. She’s…_

“Deidara-san, you’re really cute.” She blurted.

His entire face flushed and his eyebrows knitted. She burst into another fit of giggles, this time doubling-over as the muscles in her abdomen spasmed with each sound.

“That’s right, I’m sorry Deidara-san!” She reached out and patted his arm, “I’ll make sure to say handsome from now on.”

She wiped a tear from her eye and showed him a rare sparkling grin. His frown slowly formed into a smile, a sudden fondness blossoming in his chest. _There’s nothing like a cute girl with a great smile, this might not be so bad after all._

“C’mon, we have a lot of work to do, un.”

“Hai, hai.”


	3. Ups and Downs

Sumire flinched a little when Deidara elbowed her playfully. He noticed the tiny movement, but didn’t dwell on it for the woman walking beside him was still smiling and laughing along with his jests.

“My eyes are going to look puffy all day,” she whined while patting the tips of her digits beneath her lower lids.

“I could get you a cold can of something.”

“No it’s okay, I’ll just be puffy face.”

He chuckled softly while glancing sideways at her. She was only a couple of inches shorter than him, with narrow shoulders and only slight curves in her waist. Deidara was not impressed by her general person, for he was used to and often more attracted to, women with deep curves, larger busts, and wider hips, but the image of her smile remained in his mind. They entered the room that Sasori was still seated in. He had a stack of completed robes to his right and a bored look on his face. Deidara sat down in an open spot and Sumire followed suit.

“How many more, un?”

“Two after this one.”

Deidara immediately got to work. With someone else there, Sumire felt far more comfortable and she took up the fabric she had been working with before. Her fingers worked meticulously to sew it into the right design and after only a few minutes she finished the first one. She found her rhythm and was soon churning out one sash after another, all of which were a uniform size and shape. Deidara finished his first robe and looked at the small stack of sashes piling up. He grinned at her:

“Look at you go, hm.”

She smiled but did not look up from her work. Sasori made a quick “che” sound at what he considered to be an unnecessary praise. Deidara suppressed a laugh and began to sew up the next robe. _They seem to be getting along well_ , Sasori thought. He turned his eyes on the woman beside Deidara and watched as she quickly and efficiently produced another sash. Her movements were graceful, not at all like before. A tuft of her dark hair slipped forward over her shoulders and framed her focused face. _And now she is an effective worker_ , Sasori thought while placing his last robe on the top of the stack.

Sumire could feel Sasori’s reddish-brown eyes boring into the top of her skull. _What did I do now? Why isn’t he saying anything?_ As though he read her mind he spoke:

“I’ll leave the last one to you Deidara. Koizumi, come with me.”

She looked up with a start, not expecting to be taken away from her task so quickly, she then looked to Deidara with a bit of panic in her gaze, but he gave her a reassuring look. Sumire put down the fabric and followed the red head into the backstage room. She heard a faint clinking sound amidst their soft steps and she noticed a chain hanging from the belt-loops of his pants. The end of the chain disappeared into his pocket. _Fashion? Sasori-sama the fashionista. No, don’t you dare say that out loud._

In the very far back corner of the backstage room was a shoddy looking file cabinet. He pulled out a box of yellow colored gel sheets, the kind that cover stage lights, and turned to her.

“I’m going to show you how to replace the gel sheets.” He said, “Remember they are here, I won’t be telling you again.”

She nodded. They exited through the backstage door and walked onstage to the low lights on the far left. He reached behind the structure that help up a few sidelights and a loud sound of moving machinery filled the hall. Far above their heads a large, black, mesh structure came down. It moved very slowly and creaked very loudly. Sumire looked back to Sasori who was visibly irritated; he was glaring at the metal structure as though it was consciously aware of how slow it moved. _He’s pretty impatient huh?_ She thought. When it finally reached their level, he released his hand from the button. He pulled out a metal sleeve from one of the sidelights then removed the faded yellow gel sheet already inside of it. He replaced it with a newer one and returned the metal sleeve to its place.

“Do the next one,” he commanded while holding out the box of sheets to her.

She took it and reached for the metal sleeve below the one he replaced. She mimicked what he had done with only minor amounts of fumbling.

Sasori watched her as she slipped the metal sleeve back into its place and he noticed her hand. _She’s hurt and said nothing?_ His hand snapped out to grasp hers and he yanked her arm back towards his face.

Sumire yelped when she felt her wounded hand clasped in an iron grip and her arm being pulled back forcefully. She stumbled as she was forcibly turned around to face him, almost falling against him.

“What is wrong with your hand?” he asked sternly.

“My hand is fine,” she tried to say but his grip tightened and she winced.

“How did you get hurt?”

He had a suspicion that someone had caused this.

“I spilled some coffee on it.” She explained. _You’re not making it any better damn it._

His grip loosened but he didn’t let her go. _It’s been treated, that must be why I didn’t notice before. Then is she fine? Is she in pain?_ His thumb brushed lightly over the red skin.

Sumire’s face began to flush at the gentle touch, _is he concerned? Just about how well I would work with a damaged hand right?_ She shook her head and tried to pull her hand out of his.

“I’m fine, Sasori-sama.”

His grip weakened. _Sasori-sama_. He released her hand and turned away.

“Finish the rest of the lights.” He ordered and left her alone.

Sumire watched the short red-haired man walk away, a look of disbelief remained on her face. _He just does whatever he damn well pleases! Who just grabs someone’s hand like that?? If it looks hurt, why try to fucking rip it off?_ She let out a frustrated cry and refocused on her task. As she progressed she found she couldn’t reach the highest lights, even on her toes, so she searched and retrieved a stepladder from backstage and used it to complete her task. As she climbed down the first step snapped beneath her foot. Thankfully, she was low to the ground and she landed back safely. Another frustrated sigh left her lips, as she stood there glaring at the broken stool she noticed someone watching her.

“Hoshigaki-sama.” She bowed.

“Kisame is fine.” He said as he climbed onto the stage.

“Kisame-sama, good morning.”

“Good morning. Did the bottom step break?” he asked.

“Oh, yes…” a wave of embarrassment enveloped her.

He seemed to notice her nervousness so he knelt to examine the broken tool. She dropped onto her knees beside him.

“We have some tools to fix this.”

“Oh good…” her voice took on a lighter tone, but her mood had dropped and she puffed her cheeks. _This sucks._

A large hand patted the top of her head.

“Don’t sweat it, little one.”

She looked up at him in a bit of awe. The man with a shark-like appearance was looking down at her with a half-grin. Just then the entrance to the hall opened and a loud shout reverberated through the hall.

“Fucking Tobi!”

Said man came prancing into the hall with Hidan and Itachi walking behind him.

“I’ve made Hidan-senpai angry!” Tobi skipped towards the stage.

“Shut your fucking mouth!”

Hidan looked ready to rush after the masked man. Instead, he reached under the collar of his shirt and pulled out a beaded necklace. He placed an amulet, of what looked like a circle with an upside-down triangle in it, to his lips and seemed to be mumbling something as he walked. Itachi walked ahead of the praying man.

“Tobi, you have yet to fix the ladder you broke last week.” Itachi said.

“Ah! My apologies I completely forgot!” he faced Itachi but spun back around and noticed Sumire onstage.

“Sumire-chan!” he darted towards the stage, put one hand on the edge, and leapt up in one graceful motion.

Just as she stood, he threw his arms around her, hugged her hard, and broke into a spin. She screamed, completely shocked by this sudden maneuver, but he stopped abruptly and let her go. Sumire stumbled backwards. She caught a glimpse of Kisame moving to grab her, but she was already tilting backwards off the edge of the stage. _Not again._ She shut her eyes, waiting for the impact, but she felt a warm body pressed to her side and two arms holding her bridal style. She opened her eyes to see Itachi’s face just inches from hers. Her cheeks turned a bright pink and her lips parted to speak.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I-I-I-I-I” she completely stuttered on the first syllable of his name.

Their gazes were locked. Her hand was pressed to his dark grey v-neck shirt. She could see his features in great detail. _He’s really handsome, but also looks just like Sasuke or Sasuke looks just like him or…_ Her thoughts were interrupted as he set her down.

“Oi, are you okay Sumire?” Deidara had come rushing out upon hearing her scream.

Sasori had also emerged, but looked less concerned than the blonde.

“I’m fine,” she said and bowed to Itachi, thanking him.

“Tobi, you are going to injure Sumire-san if you don’t act seriously.” Itachi scolded.

“I’m sorry Sumire-chan! I was just really happy to see you!”

At the sound of his voice Sumire felt anger bubbling inside of her but she only looked at him. He jumped down in front of her and she stepped back.

“Are you not happy to see me?”

She wanted to scream at him but she bit her tongue.

“Leave her alone already, un.”

“Sumire-chan, we are friends, aren’t we? I didn’t upset you, did I?”

“No,” she said faintly, hoping that would be the end.

“Huh? Sumire-chan what was that? You should learn to speak up. It’s rude to mumble!”

She opened her mouth but said nothing. Her gaze dropped to the floor.

“Sumire-chan! Sumire-chan! You should answer your senpai when he is talking to you, you are being really rude!”

Something seemed to snap.

“Tobi-san.”

“Yes Sumire-chan?”

“You are the one being rude!”

The hall fell silent. She raised her head, her fury clear in her expression. Tobi lifted his hands and placed them behind his head nonchalantly.

“You are my senpai,” she began, “but please do not assume you can do whatever you please because of it.”

Another silence passed over them.

“Hah she fucking told you!” Hidan laughed loudly.

She glared at him and he grinned back at her.

“What’s wrong short-shit? You pissed at me too?”

“You are worse than him!” she practically screamed it.

“Damn, when did your balls drop short-shit?”

Her frustration exceeded her.

“You are the most-”

Itachi rested a hand on her shoulder and she froze mid-sentence.

“Sumire-san.”

She looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

“Come.”

He took her unharmed hand gently and led her away. Hidan cackled, earning a shove from Deidara who followed the pair up to the open sound booth. Sasori started after them but remembered: _I make her nervous_. Instead he turned his attention to Tobi.

“You are staying after to sweep the hall, twice.” He said.

Kisame shook his head at the grown masked-man whining like a child. Hidan ogled Sumire’s body until she was no longer in sight.

Sasori noted Hidan’s lecherous gaze:

“Hidan, you are polishing the house lights.”

The grey-haired man proceeded to fling a series of curses at Sasori, but he departed to retrieve the polishing equipment nonetheless.

**In the Sound Booth**

Itachi had her sit in one of the few mental chairs in the open sound booth. He crouched so he was eye level with her. Deidara stood a few feet behind him.

“I’m sorry Itachi-sama. I spoke without thinking…” her voice died away and she wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her hands.

“Deidara will you go get her something to drink?”

Deidara clicked his tongue at him, but obeyed. He glanced back at Sumire’s trembling form before descending the stairs.

“I’m sorry.” She repeated.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Her hands dropped into her lap and she met his eyes. He watched her closely. _Is he concerned? Annoyed? Bored? He’s so much harder to read than his brother._

“Take some time to calm down, perhaps you can go on your lunch break?”

“Un.”

Deidara returned holding a can of black tea.

“Here,” he said.

She thanked him while popping the tab. She took a sip and then sighed, her shoulders dropping.

“Let’s go to the dining hall nearby, un.”

She stood.

“Sure.”

He started to lead her away.

“Oh, Itachi-sama, are you coming?”

Deidara made a displeased face.

“I have to get some more work done before I take my lunch.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

**To the Dining Hall**

Stepping out of the space was extremely relieving, but Sumire was aware that they were headed towards the busiest location on campus. Though it was Saturday the many studious individuals remained on campus and frequented the 24-hour dining halls. Sumire finished her can of tea and tossed it in a recycling bin that they passed, then she decided to take this opportunity to get a good look at the man she walked with. Unlike yesterday, part of his blonde hair was up in a ponytail, but the part covering his face was the same and he had a thick amount of black eyeliner around his visible eye. Today he wore a long-sleeved brown shirt with a green scarf wrapped around his neck. The clothing on his upper body was loose and comfortable looking, but the black pants he wore seemed tight. He had on dark brown, squared toed dress shores and his arms were folded over his chest as he walked. _Deidara-san is quite a character; I wonder what he does outside of work?_ Sumire thought.

“Um,”

“Hm?” he looked at her.

“Deidara-san, may I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“What do you do? When you’re not at the concert hall?”

His closed mouth suddenly curled into a grin.

“I’m an artist.”

“Artist?”

“Ah.”

“Did you study art in school or…

“I want to Iwa University for a while, but I quit. The curriculum was too damn stuffy, un.”

“I see, did you focus on a particular medium?”

“Sculpture.”

“That’s really cool, do you have any on display somewhere?”

He chuckled:

“Those are long gone, un.”

“Oh no, what happened to them?”

“They’ve transcended into true art, hm.”

Sumire stared at him with both thin eyebrows raised. _What is that supposed to mean?_

Deidara rubbed his chin. A pensive hum laced with his ever-present confidence drifted out from beneath his lips. His eyes shut as he became absorbed with himself.

Sumire’s expression sunk while watching him, she pouted and her eyebrows knitted. _But what the hell does that mean? Is he not going to elaborate? And didn’t he say he quit? So, he’s a dropout? A dropout works at the Akatsuki concert hall…_

They entered the bustling dining hall and she trotted closer to the slightly taller male. _I hate crowds._ They joined the fast-moving line, each grabbing their tray, and snatching plates of food as they traveled down the assembly. Sumire picked a small salad in addition to a plate of beef curry. They quickly reached the cashier and Sumire dipped her hand into her pocket in search of her wallet _. Oh crap._ Before the panic could set in Deidara said to the cashier:

“Hers too.”

Her wide, frightened eyes locked onto him. He flashed his flirtatious gaze at her, then paid without another word. She followed him away from the line to one of the few empty tables.

“Thank you.” She said meekly with a short bow before taking a seat.

She thought he would sit across from her but he placed his tray perpendicular to hers and dragged his chair closer to hers with his foot. He plopped down in the metal chair, beaming at her.

“Don’t mention it, un.”

Sumire recited her thanks and spooned a bit of rice into her mouth. He was watching her while he ate, a bit of eagerness filled his every movement. Her movements were slower, more careful, as though she was nervous to be eating with someone so close to her.

“So what do you do?”

She swallowed down a bit of rice and glanced at him.

“I don’t have any hobbies, I am uninteresting.” She said in monotone voice.

He stared at her.

“I’m sorry, I was trying to be funny.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, still waiting for her to take his question seriously.

“I enjoy singing.” She started, but felt herself blush, “like in the bath and stuff.”

She laughed nervously then returned to pushing pieces of beef around in the thin brown curry sauce.

“Hmm, you’ll have to sing for me sometime, un.”

Her teeth sunk into her lip while her eyes darted from her plate to his face.

“I’ll show you one of my pieces and you’ll sing for me, un.”

“I thought those were all gone?”

“I’ve been working on some new ones.”

“Really? What are you working on?”

“My focus has been on the bodily structure of birds recently, but I dabble in all kinds of animal and insect structures, hm.”

“Cool,” she said softly and took a bite of salad.

“But you have to tell me more about your singing.”

Her face colored.

“W-what about it?”

“What genres are you into?”

“…mostly pop, some showtunes, some musicals, a little alternative, I’m not too partial.”

“Hmm,”

He noticed her lack of confidence and the anxiety that emanated from her person. Instead of pushing further he made small talk with only the occasional playful exchange. Her nerves eased the longer they spoke and she forgot that they were so close to one another.

“Give me your phone.”

“…why?”

“Give it, I’m putting my number in, hm.” He said with a tone of finality.

She handed him her phone and finished off her food while he inputted his contact information.

“You still use minutes?”

He rested his elbow on the back of her chair and braced his chin against a loose fist, while the other tapped at her phone screen.

“Yes.” She responded.

“Do you have data?”

“Yes, a couple gigabytes.”

“Here download Line, hm.”

“Line?”

She leaned over.

“It’s a messaging app. Everyone has it, so you don’t have to use up your minutes for work, un.”

“Oh cool, thank you!”

“You need a username.”

“A username, just my name is fine.”

“That’s no fun, hm.”

Their gazes met briefly but she immediately looked away.

“I’ll make one for you.”

“No!” she tried to snatch her phone back, but he raised his arm away. “Don’t put anything weird!”

Her lips formed into a pout in response to his mischievous grin and he returned her phone.

“Oh gosh! That’s embarrassing! How do I change it?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“You bully.” She bit her lip to stifle her smile, but to little effect.

Deidara settled into a smirk, his half-lidded eye studying her bashful nature. Satisfied with their lunch he suggested they head back to the concert hall. Sumire thanked him again for the meal and they made their way across campus. Together they entered the foyer.

“I’ll see you backstage, I’m going to take care of something, un.”

“Okay,”

Inside the main hall she noticed Hidan on stage with his body tangled in the black, metal structure that held the stage lights. Though she expected to enter the backstage and return to work she noticed Tobi approaching her. _Uh oh, is he mad? What do I say?_

“Sumire-chan.”

She didn’t answer.

“Sumire-chan! I didn’t realize I was bothering you! I’m very sorry! Please accept my apology.”

He bowed his head slightly.

_It’d be best to just be friendly with everyone, even him._

“It’s fine Tobi-san.”

“Let’s get along really well from now on Sumire-chan!”

“Ah.” She smiled at him weakly.

Suddenly his stomached growled.

“Sasori-sama had me running back and forth with the auxiliary cable so I didn’t get to go on my lunch break yet!” he whined.

He crouched while clutching at his stomach:

“I don’t have enough time to go get food! Oooh!”

Sumire gazed at the childish display. She pondered his dramatic ways for a few moments before recalling she had prepared a bento that was still in her bag. _Should I give him my lunch? I’m not going to eat it so…_

“Tobi-san.”

He raised his masked face.

“I made bento last night, but I went out to eat today. I don’t want it to go to waste so if you are okay with it…”

He grasped her small hand with both his gloved ones and beamed at her beneath his orange mask.

“Really? Really really?”

“Ah, I’ll go get it.”

She pried herself from his grip to retrieve her bento. _No one should work all day with no food, no matter how annoying they are._ She handed him her small lunch when she rejoined him near the front of the stage.

“Sumire-chan’s handmade bento! I’m so lucky!” he hopped into the air with the ability of someone far younger than he was, then sat on the carpeted floor to begin eating.

Sumire sighed loudly and the sound of weight landing behind her made her turn.

“Big sigh short-shit, you still pissed?” he asked.

“No…” she flinched. “Wh-why are you not wearing a shirt?”

“It gets fucking hot in there.” He said with a showy stretch of his limbs.

His muscles rippled beneath his pale skin.

She faced away from him, huffing so she could will away any color that might have come to her cheeks.

“You’re ridiculous.” She scoffed.

“Hmm?”

His presence neared hers and he leaned down to her ear.

“What’s wrong short-shit? You’ve never seen a man?”

She put her hand in his face:

“Hai, stop! Hidan-san you are invading my personal bubble, please do not come closer.”

He stared at her dumbfounded then furrowed his brow:

“Huh? Was that supposed to be some kind of joke?”

“No, it was a warning. Do not come closer.”

“Mmmm, Sumire-chan’s handmade bento is delicious!” Came the gleeful, but oblivious voice of Tobi from only a few feet away.

“A warning? What’ll you do if I come closer huh?” he started to close the space and she immediately moved away.

“Stop it.”

“You gonna run?”

“Seriously, stop it.”

“I don’t bite.” _Much._

“Fuck off.”

Unfortunately, he was faster than her. He successfully placed a hand on the stage to block her path and she was forced to back into the edge of the stage. She tried to glare up at him, but her nerves weakened her expression into fear _. Why the hell isn’t Tobi saying anything?_ She glanced at him, but he was completely absorbed with swallowing down the food. _Damn it Tobi._

“Don’t you have lights to polish?” she snapped.

A smirk formed across his thin lips and he cupped her chin with one hand, tipping it up an inch. Her body shrunk as much as it could as his mouth neared her ear once again. A shiver rushed down her spine at the feel of his tongue teasing the edge of her earlobe. His breath ghosted over her skin and he smoothly whispered:  
“I’ve got something you could polish.”

_Did… he just… what the fuck?_ She used all her strength to shove him. He chuckled, willingly taking a step back and letting her dash away.

Backstage she dropped onto an open spot of the red carpet and lowered her head into her hands. _Is all this really worth it? These people are insane. How do they get anything done? Deidara, Itachi, maybe Kisame, I have talked to him much, are the only tolerable people. I still don’t know, maybe they are nuts too and it just takes longer to notice. Am I going to survive this?_

“Koizumi.”

_Oh, and him._

Sasori stood in the door.

“Did something else happen?”

“No, why?”

“…no reason.” _Because you are sitting alone in a submissive position._

It was not in his nature to pry. They spent the rest of the afternoon carefully, but quickly informing her of the various tasks that a stage crew person must be able to perform. As the hours past she found herself stewing in a deep rage, one that Sasori noticed but made no comment on as long as she paid attention to his directions. Finally, late afternoon came and he dismissed her. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and strode through the hall.

“Sumire-san.”

She stopped and focused her intense gaze on the tall Uchiha walking in the opposite direction.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Her tone was harsh.

“Is your work completed?” his tone was composed.

“Yes.”

“I see. Have a good rest.”

She stalked away from him. Her anger lessened with each step until she stepped over the threshold of her apartment door and a cold wave of anxiety passed over her. _I shouldn’t have been so rude to Itachi-sama._ She dropped her bag on the floor with a loud exaggerated sigh.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Sakura asked while peeking out from the main room.

“I feel like everyone has asked me that question today.”

“Has it been a long day?”

“You have no idea.”

“So we’re going out tonight.”

“Yes, please.”

Sakura began the process of rounding up their friends while Sumire took a short nap in her room.

**Later**

“I cannot even begin to tell you how stressful that was! These men are insane! Ugh!” she swallowed another shot of sake.

Naruto grinned at her, his arm draped around Hinata’s shoulders.

“It’s turning out to be tougher than you thought huh?”

Sumire let her face hit the table and grumbled angrily.

“I can’t quit. I can’t.”

“We know.” Kiba patted her back.

Sakura asked between sips:

“So what exactly happened today?”

Sumire proceeded to relay the events of the day, or at least what she could remember. Her mind had gone a little hazy from the alcohol. Shino quietly swallowed a shot, listening carefully. Kiba was sitting back in his chair, his face somewhat red. Sakura stopped sipping and picked at the various bar foods on the table. Naruto and Hinata were whispering to one another in hushed voices. Sakura glared at them:

"Would you two get a room?"

"You're just upset that Sasuke didn't come." Kiba laughed.

Sumire punched his arm, not lifting her head from the table.

"Leave her alone."

She turned to Sakura, now resting her cheek against the wood, and saw a dejected look upon her soft features.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. I'm sure you'll see him soon. Kiba is just being a big ol'jerk."

"You should slow down, Sumire." Shino advised.

"I will not slow down! I've had a tough day! I'm going to drink!" she said and threw back yet another shot.

"Will you be okay to go back next weekend?" Sakura asked.

"I have to." She groaned, then remembered, "Oh right, I should text Itachi-sama and tell him I'm sorry."

"Wait, Itachi. Uchiha Itachi?" Kiba leaned towards her.

"Um... yes. That one. Yes."

"You are working with Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto asked, finally interested in the conversation.

"Hmmmmmm, yes." Sumire responded and slipped her phone out from her pocket.

"I don't think you should be texting anyone when you're this drunk." Sakura said as she reached over to take Sumire's phone from her.

"I'm not drunk I'm warm!" Sumire moved away from Sakura and proceeded to open her texting thread.

After a full minute of them watching her tap away at her phone she pressed send and shut it.

"There!"

"Let me see what you sent." Kiba tried to snatch away her phone.

"No!" Sumire hugged the device to her stomach and let her face hit the table again.

"Is Sumire-san okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yes!" Sumire shouted.

"I think we should go home now." Sakura began, "C'mon Sumire."

"Okay."

Sakura slung Sumire's arm over her shoulder and began the journey back to their apartment.

**Morning**

Sumire awoke with an enormous migraine. She shielded her eyes from the light pouring through the window. Her body shifted uncomfortably in her shorts and t-shirt. She had fallen asleep atop the bed sheets. She rolled onto her side, groaning in discomfort, and reached for her phone to check the time. When she opened it she was horrified to find her text from last night:

_Itachi-samaaaaaa89! I'm sarry that I was soo roood to you ear lier 2day. I was relaly upsett because Sasori-sam was boing a huge jerk! And Hidddann flirtedd real gross with me! It was so gross! D: :) Thanks for beingg so nice to me and not a jjerk like thosee uther gais! :):):):) C youuu on Friday!_

Sumire screamed. Sakura came rushing into her room.

"What? Are you okay? What happened?"

Sumire held out her phone to Sakura and covered her face. Sakura took the small device and read the text. She muffled a laugh with her hand and placed the phone on the end of the bed.

"We tried to stop you."

"I can't go back. I can't show my face there ever again!" she cried, then clutched at her head, a numbing pain filled her skull.

"Send him an apology text."

Sumire pulled her legs to her chest and stared at her phone.

"Are you going to class today?"

Sumire shook her head and rested her chin on her knees.

"Okay, well I'm going to head out. I'll see you later. Send that apology text!"

Sumire didn't answer, instead she continued to stare at the motionless device, as though she was waiting for it to light up with a response.  _I can never go back, there's no way. If I do, I'd have to avoid Itachi and I can't do that because he's going to be supervising me all of Friday! Should I send an apology like Sakura said?_  She decided it was her best bet. After spell-checking, rereading, deleting, and rewriting it a few times, she finally decided on the best apology. She shakily hit send and hid her phone in her drawer.

She ate, showered, and did homework. Every once and awhile she would look at her drawer waiting for the sound of a response. Eventually, her nerves got the better of her and she retrieved her phone from the drawer. There was nothing.  _I'm going to be stressed all week waiting for his response. What if he doesn't respond at all? Do I just assume it didn't bother him? I'm so stupid why do I let myself do things like this?_  Sumire felt her phone vibrate in her hands and she stared at the screen with wide eyes. A wave of anxiety overwhelmed her and she dropped onto the edge of her bed. With her heart pounding she clicked on the view button.

_It's fine._

Sumire sighed in relief and collapsed backwards, stretching her arms out over the crumpled sheets.  _Thank goodness._


	4. I'm Not Doing it on Purpose

**Wednesday Evening**

After long day at school, Sumire seated herself at the kotatsu with a large sandwich. Her laptop was in front of her and her email was opened. Amongst the spam she spotted one with the subject line: **Thursday Duties**. _From Pein-kantoku? There’s nothing scheduled for Thursday, but maybe he’s asking me to come it._ She clicked open.

_Dear Koizumi,_

_I would like for you to come in Thursday evening to assist our treasurer by performing a few clerical duties. I realize this was not placed on your schedule for the next two weeks, but I feel that it would be best to have you participate in all aspects of our organization. Please let me know if you are able to come in and I will provide you with details._

_Best,_

_Pein_

Sumire quickly checked her calendar and replied that she was available that afternoon when her classes ended.

**Thursday**

Sumire zipped her knee-length dark blue skirt and buttoned her simple black dress shirt. She meticulously tucked and smoothed the edges of her clothing to give herself a professional and clean look. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

Usually she would wear old jeans, a worn t-shirt, and tattered but usable sneakers. However, the idea she had in her mind of secretary work required formal attire. As she stared at herself in the mirror she felt that she was missing something. _Makeup? Eyeliner maybe?_ She carefully drew the liquid across her short eyelids. While waiting for it to dry she considered that her look was incomplete. Finally, she decided on braiding her long dark hair and sweeping it over her right shoulder. _There that should be fine._ Post-primping, she went off to class.

**After Class**

Sumire entered the concert hall through the front entrance. _I’m getting used to this heavy freaking door._ The short heels of her pumps clinked against the linoleum, then clunked as she rushed up the stairs. Upon reaching the door that Pein had indicated in his email she knocked twice.

“Come in.”

“Pardon the intrusion.”

She cautiously entered.

“Good evening.” She greeted while bowing to the large man seated at a desk.

He didn’t respond. Unlike the last time she saw him, he had a hood and face mask that the ends of which were inserted beneath the collar of his dark brown suit. Only his green and pink eyes were visible in the rectangular opening of his hood. Sumire shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do.

“Transfer the spreadsheets on that desk onto the computer.” He stated.

“Understood.”

She sat down at the desk, observing the couple of papers, and quietly began to work. _I guess I don’t really need an explanation or introduction for this._

 _Hidan would not shut up about her. Every moment he got he went on and on about this girl… this woman. The new intern. This tiny, feeble creature. Everything he stated was vulgar, obnoxious, true to his personality. He called her irritated expression sexy. I wouldn’t call her particularly beautiful, at least from here she looks average in every aspect. She is short, likely shorter than Sasori. Though her hair is long and dark, very feminine. Her shoulders are slender and her frame is petite._ He watched her eyes narrow at the screen for a moment. _Is she slow? I’d heard from Kisame that she is a bit clumsy. If her intelligence is as short as she is, then I will have to send her home. I have no patience for incompetence._

“Kakuzu-sama.”

He grunted in response.

“I’ve finished.”

He didn’t believe her. He stood in one motion and approached her in only a few strides.

Sumire shrunk from his towering, intimidating presence. She looked up at him and immediately looked away once their eyes met.

_Her lips are a soft pink color, her eyelashes are long, and her skin is smooth looking. I wouldn’t go as far to say “she’s a fuckable little bitch,” but her features are soft and feminine. She isn’t unpleasant to look at._

Kakuzu reached into the drawer beside her and pulled out a manila folder that was overstuffed.

“These are from the past few years. Organize them and input them.”

She nodded as he set it down. Sumire watched him return to his own desk, still in general awe of his person, then returned her attention to her work. The documents unorganized, but the handwriting on each was legible, so she quickly worked on organizing them by date.

The night continued in what became a comfortable silence that was disturbed only by the shuffling of papers and the shifting of bodies in seats. Hours passed and finally he broke the silence with his gruff voice:

“You’ve done enough for today.”

She jumped at the sound, but nodded again. She cleaned up her workspace and tucked the papers back into the drawer. Before leaving she met his green irises one finally time, then bowed politely. She shut the door quietly and released a sigh.

 _That was the calmest experience I’ve had here yet! I wouldn’t mind doing this again._ She let out a quick sigh and made her way out of the concert hall towards her comfy little apartment.

**Friday**

_I’m going to spend the entire day with Itachi-sama. Should I be excited? Should I be concerned? He likely thinks less of me. Who is careless and dumb enough to drunk text their co-worker?_ She looked down at her bare feet. _I should shower. What should I wear?_ She shifted until she could see the back of her ankle. _I did a number on my heels from wearing those pumps yesterday. I should wear something comfortable._ She slowly slid off the bed and went to the bathroom to begin her morning routine.

An hour late she stood in front of the mirror in a dark blue well-fitting jean and a velvety grey blouse. It was long-sleeved, tight on the forearms, but loose on her upper arms and shoulders. There was a single elastic strip around the center of the shirt that fit snugly beneath her breasts which allowed it to billow around her waist. Sumire brushed out her hair and repeated her thoughts from the previous day: _Should I wear makeup?_ After some consideration, she opted out of the task and went to the kitchen to prepare a quick lunch.

 _Oh crap_ , she thought as rifled through the cupboard _, I forgot to get my bento back from Tobi._ Her hands continued to search until she found a small clear container. _This should work, I’ll just eat something on the way so I’m less hungry when lunch comes around._ Within the next five minutes she had finished packing her lunch and was out the door.

Inside the hall Sumire found her assigned supervisor seated in the lighting booth. Though nervous to interact with him, she swallowed down the lump building in her throat and greeted him:

“Itachi-sama, good morning.”

“Good morning.”

“I’m in your care today.” She bowed.

“Great, have a seat.”

Sumire took the open, small metal chair beside him. Today the Uchiha wore a long-sleeved, dark blue button-down shirt with a short collar. The top button was undone, revealing just a slight patch of pale skin, and the bottom of the shirt was tucked into a pair of simple black pants that cut off just above his black dress shoes. As per usual, his long hair was tied back into a low ponytail.

She stared forward, though she had the urge to study his person.

“Have you worked with a lighting board?” he inquired.

“I have not.”

He pushed up two faders and the hall became filled with a gentle yellow light while a brighter yellow illuminated the stage.

“Come closer so you can see.”

“Hai.”

She nervously scooted her chair closer with a few loud screeches until she was almost against the table that held a large flat device covered in buttons, switches, and faders. Above each fader was a tiny bulb that was either red or green.

“These faders that I’ve moved control the stage lights set up in the rafters and on stage.” He pointed to the upper row.

She watched his long-fingered hand rest beneath them.

“Bring down the house and stage lights.”

She reached up and pulled down the two faders he indicated.

“Over here you have the single-scene, two-scene, and submaster settings.”

“One second.”

He flicked the house light up slightly while she rummaged through her bag for a notebook and pencil. She quickly wrote down what he had said.

“Switch to single scene.” He instructed and she followed. “Now see which light each fader controls. I don’t expect you to memorize them, but getting a general idea would be good.”

She nodded then fiddled with each knob. She unconsciously released ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ when the shape each light made onstage. When she was done she brought up the house and stage lights. When she looked at Itachi her face flushed in horror at the amused look on his face.

“Lighting entertains you this much?”

_I was making those sounds out loud. Holy shit I was making those sounds out loud._

Sumire stared downwards.

“Please forget that happened.”

He studied her expression for another moment then pointed to the next set of faders.

“These are the house lights. Similar to the stage, each one connects to an individual light above us.” He explained.

“The buttons beneath are used to save scenes. You set up your scene.” His hands were suddenly moving quickly to raise and drop multiple knobs. “Hit record.”

The lights all turned red and blinked repeatedly.

“Pick one of the knobs in this bottom right corner. Hold it until it starts to flash at a different rate than the rest. Then hit record again.”

His fingers moved faster than she could process, pulling all the faders to off.

“Change back to submaster.” He hit more buttons. “Then you have a scene prepared.”

He raised one and the stage lit up with a mix of colors and yellow lighting.

“Wow.”

“Does that make sense?’

“Um… yes.”

“To help you become more familiar I’ve planned a cue sheet. I’m going to move across the stage and you will follow the lighting cues.”

“Hai.”

“Please take a few minutes to set up your scenes while I make my way to the stage.”

“Hai.”

He opened a small cupboard beneath the table and pulled out a couple of headsets. He quickly showed her how they work, then left one with her as he began walking to the stairs. She placed the headphones on her head then quickly set the lights according to the instructions of the task titled Cue Practice 1. She watched the stage intently for Itachi to appear. She bit her lip to stifle the rapid beating of her heart and the oncoming anxiety. _I can do this._ The curtains opened and Itachi’s tall form walked out. Sumire breathed out and followed the lighting cue’s as closely as she could. When he disappeared behind the curtain again she sighed in relief. _Hopefully that was good enough._ She rose the volume on the headset and waited for his voice to come through.

“Well done. Want to try the next one?”

Her cheeks colored and she set the lights for the next skit.

“I am done.”

“Alright.”

This went on for fifteen more minutes when through the headset Sumire heard a frustrated voice.

“How long are you going to make me do this?”

“Until Sumire-san is sufficiently trained, Deidara.”

“Hidan or Tobi could-”

“We are starting the next one.”

Deidara grunted in annoyance and cursed under his breath. He grabbed the pulley and opened the curtains.

 _I’m sorry Deidara-san, I didn’t know you had to do this for me._ Amidst her pitying thoughts she missed a cue.

Itachi stood to the right of the stage in darkness. His eyes locked on the small woman seated at the lighting booth and he rose his hand to his ear.

“Sumire-san.”

She jumped at the sound of her name.

“I’m sorry!” she cried out and pulled the light to full.

Itachi winced and shielded his eyes.

“Too high.”

“I’m sorry!” she repeated and brought it down.

Itachi’s hand dropped and he squinted his eyes as they slowly recovered from the pain.

“Perhaps we should take a break.”

“O-okay.” _Did I hurt him? Damn it!_

She sighed deeply.

Itachi heard her sigh as he shut off the headset and removed them from his head. She seems to be on edge. He approached Deidara.

“What now?”

“We are taking a break.”

“Oh.” He stretched his limbs.

“I’m going to check on something in the back, hold onto this.” Itachi handed him the headset and left him alone.

Deidara placed it on his head and clicked it on in time to hear the soft sound of liquid being gulped down.

“You’re a loud drinker, un.”

Sumire covered her mouth to keep from spitting.

“Deidara-san… you could hear that?” she said after swallowing.

“Clearly.”

“That’s so embarrassing…” she moaned and dropped her head.

“Don’t worry about it.”

She capped her water bottle.

“Where did Itachi-sama go?”

“He gave me the headphones while he went to check something, hm.”

“I see.” _Did I really hurt his eyes maybe? Deidara-san too, he’s having to work so hard for my sake._

“I’m sorry.”

“…for what?”

“For having you do this for me.”

He chuckled:

“That damn Uchiha always has me doing stuff like this.”

“Isn’t Sasori-sama stage manager?”

“Yeah, but I’m the junior lighting assistant, so I have to listen to him too, un.”

“Oh.”

“How are doing up there?”

“I’m doing okay, I guess.”

He grunted approvingly:

“You’ll get the hang of it.”

“Deidara.” Sumire’s improving mood came to a halt at the sound of Itachi’s voice. _Is Itachi-sama okay?_

He took the headset back from him.

“Sumire-san.”

“Ah, uh, hair… um… Itachi-sama.” She straightened, though she knew he could not see her.

“Yes.”

“Are you alright? Did I hurt your eyes?” she asked meekly.

A smile pulled at his lips.

“I’m fine.”

“Really? I’m glad.”

“Are you ready to begin again?”

“Hai!”

“The curtain, Deidara.”

She heard Deidara grumble and she smiled, feeling a small wave of relief wash over her.

A Short While Later

“Oi, lunch break! My arms are killing me, un!”

Itachi looked at the shorter man.

“Sumire-san.”

“Yes?”

“It’s about lunch time, would you like to take another break?”

“Sure.”

“We will move on to sound set up after lunch.”

“Okay.”

Itachi removed the headset and shut it off. Deidara watched him with an expression of contempt.

“Take your lunch break.”

Deidara haughtily sniffed and walked away out onto the dimly lit stage. He hopped down and headed towards the woman still in the booth. He seems to be very stylish, Sumire thought as he came into view. He wore a yellow sweater vest over a white dress shirt and beige pants.

“Sumire, want to get food with me?” he leaned over the side of the sound system.

“Oh I’m sorry Deidara-san, I packed a lunch for today.”

“Fine, next time, un.” He turned away and disappeared just as Itachi came up the stairs.

“Good work.”

“Thanks, you too.”

He passed her and pulled out a bento box from his bag. She watched his smooth movement for a moment. _C’mon Sumire, be social_.

“Um, Itachi-sama.”

“Yes.”

“Would you like to eat lunch together?”

“I don’t mind.”

She straightened.

“Is there somewhere you usually eat?” she asked.

“Yes, follow me.”

Outside the front entrance they rounded the brick wall of the concert hall and came upon a short hill with a few trees and some foliage. The sun was high, creating large patches of shade beneath the trees. Itachi seated himself crisscross with his back leaning against the trunk of a larger tree. Sumire knelt beside him and began unwrapping the small box in her lap. She peeked at the contents of his lunchbox and gasped:

“Itachi-sama! That’s such a pretty bento!”

The square box was half neatly packed with white rice and half with steamed vegetables. Tucked in the very corner was a rolled omelet. Between bites he asked:

“Is it?”

“Did you make it yourself?”

“Yes.”

“That’s incredible, I didn’t take you for the cooking-type.”

“What type do you take me for then?”

Sumire pondered the question. _Cool-type? The player? At least that’s what he looks like, but his personality is someone really kind and sweet. Like a sexy teddy-bear? There’s no way I can say that out loud though._

Itachi examined her face. _There seems to be a lot going through her head. Trying to fit an entire human being into an arbitrary categorization is a meaningless task. I don’t know why she would take so long to think about it._

Sumire placed a bit of rice into her mouth. _It would be really familiar of me to actually answer this question. Should I compliment him? That wouldn’t really follow the conversation though._

“You seem to be thinking quite deeply about this.”

“Well… it’s a difficult question. I’m not sure what type of person Itachi-sama is because I’ve only just met you.”

Itachi shut his eyes as he processed her statement. _A careful answer._

“But I don’t seem like the cooking-type?”

_Damn I was hoping he would drop it. C’mon Sumire think of something to change the subject._

“Then Itachi-sama, what type of person do you think I am?”

_She’s avoiding telling me, perhaps, she finds me to be an unpleasant person._

“You are very honest. Your emotions are clear on your face, no matter what you are saying. Though you are a bit clumsy you are very diligent.”

_He just said it without hesitating! And is he praising me or insulting me?_

“I’m not that clumsy.” She whispered.

_Did I upset her?_

A brief silence passed and she had constructed an answer.

“Itachi-sama is very kind and careful and his cool attitude is a little intimidating but he’s easier to be around that some people.” She announced, then huffed as she placed food into her mouth. _Hopefully this end this awkward conversation._

“Easier than Hidan or Sasori?”

She choked on the rice, dropping her chopsticks and pounding her fist against her chest. She gulped down the food and took in a deep breath. _Why? Why did he have to bring that up?_

“Are you alright?”

She nodded. _I don’t want to talk about my drunk text!_

He watched her face for another moment. _She’s apprehensive to talk about that then._

“If you are having difficulties you should discuss them with Pein-kantoku.” He stated.

“Right.” She agreed, looking down at her open lunch box.

_Her body language is very closed off now. Her mood seems to fall very quickly._

“Sumire-san.”

She gripped the chopsticks she had retrieved from the grass.

“You’ve been doing excellently for an intern.”

She looked up at him.

“The work is difficult and this group of personalities makes it more difficult. Pein-kantoku is adamant that we try our best to make this a comfortable space for you, but these men can only contain themselves so much.”

_Contain themselves?_

“Things will likely become more difficult before they become easier.” He continued.

 _Is he trying to comfort me?_ She took a few moments to conjure up a response.

“Even so,” she began, “I want to keep trying. This is the work I want to do. My passion…”

Her voice trailed off. A gentle smile appeared on his lips. _That sort of resolve may get you far_.

“Lunch break is about over; shall we return?”

Sumire closed her bento.

“Yes!’

**Back in the Concert Hall**

They returned their lunch boxes to their respective bags and he led her backstage.

“There is a light fixture that we need to connect in the back. I had gone to check it during our first break and the cords need to be replaced.”

“Okay.”

In the far back right of the stage next to the file cabinet where the gel sheets were kept was a door that lead to a storage room. It was large room, filled with music stands and electrical cords neatly wrapped and hung on hooks. There were a few shelves covered in interestingly shaped machines with various inputs and outputs. Itachi took a small cord from the middle shelf.

“You’ve had basic sound set up training correct?”

“Yes.”

“So if I asked you which cords were which you be able to tell me?”

She looked over them all again.

“I believe so.”

He didn’t continue speaking, instead he returned to the backstage and went to a small light fixture on the wall.

“We have to replace the cord for that light, yes?” she asked, pointing towards the only one that was shut off.

“Yes, can you reach?”

Sumire waved her hand in the air a good two feet away. He handed her the cord and brought over the step ladder from the previous weekend.

“It’s fixed.” She commented.

“Do you know which end fits where?”

“Yes,” she noticed he did not respond to her comment, but she didn’t consider it for long.

“Alright, please go ahead.”

She nodded and tested the first step. A bit of nervousness filled her at the ominous creaking noise, but she climbed up anyway. Her legs shook and she felt a faint paint in her ankles. _Those damn heels from yesterday. I should be okay._ Itachi stood behind her for he seemed to be concerned about the stability of the steps as well. She rose onto her toes on the second highest step and placed one end of the cord into the empty socket. Itachi glanced down at her feet as they slowly settled back onto the wood, her calves shivering still. Her head dropped slightly and she released a deep sigh of relief at having steadied herself. Climbing down was her next task. The bottom board creaked beneath her foot and snapped. Itachi braced himself as the small body came falling backwards. Her shoulder slammed hard into the middle of his chest, knocking the wind out of him, and causing them both to fall onto the tiled floor.

The room became silent. Sumire winced as the initial shock dissipated and pain filled her arm.

“Are you alright?” Itachi asked.

It didn’t take long for her to realize that she was laying entirely against him. She shifted to the hand she had placed on the floor and lifted herself onto all fours.

“I’m fine, are you-”

Her concerned expression met his unreadable one.

“What is this, un?”

They both looked to the blonde man who had entered the backstage. Sumire moved into a kneeling position beside the man still splayed across floor. _This is such an embarrassing situation, but he’s not fazed by any of this._ Itachi sat up, his hand briefly touched his chest, but he didn’t stop until he was on his feet. He offered a hand to the still kneeling Sumire. She thanked and joined him in standing.

Deidara continued to observe them with brows furrowed in confusion while Itachi ignored him. The Uchiha’s attention was on the step ladder that was broken once again. Deidara followed his eyes and realized what had happened.

“Are you hurt anywhere, Sumire?” he asked.

She shook her head. Deidara walked to her and looked her over.

“Really, I’m fine Deidara-san. Thank you.”

“You really have a knack for falling, un.”

She blushed finally.

“I’m not doing it on purpose!” she responded while tightening her hands into fists.

He wordlessly patted her on the head. _I’m not a kid, don’t pat me on the head_ , she thought while frowning at him.

“Did the same step break?” he addressed the silent man beside them.

“Yes.”

“Che, that’s what you get for making Tobi fit it, hm.”

“The one who breaks it should fix it.”

“Where would I find the tools to fix it?” Sumire asked.

“This is Tobi’s job. If he had done it correctly the first time, then this wouldn’t have happened.” Itachi explained.

“Oh.”

“Can you have someone supervise him this time? So, it doesn’t happen again.” Deidara interjected.

“I will inform Sasori.”

Itachi hooked up the other end of the dangling cord to an outlet a few feet below it.

“I’m going to go to the restroom, Sumire-san I will meet you up at the lighting booth. We will discuss the sound set up after.”

“Hai.”

Itachi left her alone with Deidara.

**Itachi**

Halfway to the restroom his hand rose to his chest again and a look of pain disintegrated his normally stoic expression. When he finally reached the restroom, he undid the buttons of his dress shirt and faced the large mirror. A large purple mark surrounded by red flesh had appeared across his pale skin. He attempted to take a deep breath but winced when he felt his muscles flexing beneath the damaged skin. After wadding up some paper towels and running it under cool water, he rung them out and gently pressed them to the wound.

**Backstage**

Sumire watched Itachi’s back as he went out into the hall. She recalled how hard her shoulder had hit his chest and how he reacted when he had sat up. _Did I hurt him again? I hope he’s alright._ Deidara was watching her face. _This girl is super expressive._

“Oi, Sumire.”

She looked at him.

“You worried about him, hm?”

His eyes locked onto her soft-looking pink lips as they parted to speak.

“I think I may have hit his chest with my shoulder really hard. He looked like he was in pain a moment ago.” She explained.

He grunted and furrowed his eyebrows at the spot that the Uchiha had previously occupied _. Why do I feel irritated?_

The space became quiet again.

“Don’t worry about him, un.” The blonde stated.

Sumire gave him an unconvinced look.

“He’ll be fine. If it was serious, he wouldn’t be able to move right? Or something, he’s probably fine, un.”

“Okay.”

Deidara’s eyes returned to her face where she was staring through the open stage door. _What is that look? Why is it irritating me so much? Is she that worried? He looked fine to me._ His pointer finger prodded her cheek.

“Think about something else already.”

 _Does he just want some attention or something? Am I not allowed to be worried about someone who’s hurt?_ Sumire sighed.

“Fine, how are your sculptures going?”

He was startled by the question but she had said something right because a smile appeared on his face.

“They are going incredibly, un.” He stated.

His fists rested on his hips and his chest puffed out in confidence. Sumire watched him as his demeanor changed. _Deidara-san is really full of himself._

“I’ve been working on a new piece…”

He went on and on, but Sumire’s mind wandered.

“That’s right!”

She was jerked to attention.

“I have an art show coming up! You should come by, un.”

Sumire felt somewhat intrigued to watch the blonde demonstrate the work that he so readily boasted about.

“That sounds exciting.”

She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time.

“I should go up to the lighting booth to meet Itachi now.”

“Ah, I’ll text you the details.”

“Okay!”

X

Itachi returned after a short time. From what Sumire could gather he seemed as though he was fine, but she could not shake the feeling that she had seriously hurt him. The afternoon proceeded smoothly, with Itachi describing the mock set up he had thought of for training purposes and Sumire following his instructions as closely as she could. Itachi watched from the edge of the stage as she worked, answering any questions she had during the process. She neatly coiled cables so they did not obstruct any person who would be walking along the stage, she taped down and set up everything calmly. When she finished she joined Itachi at the edge of the stage to overlook her work.

“Well done.” He said. “Know that usually you will have Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Tobi with you. We work very quickly and everyone always knows exactly what to do next, but no one is allowed to speak. In front of an audience you must maintain the utmost professionalism. Tomorrow you will be in the recording booth with Kisame so you won’t have to worry about that yet, but I suggest you keep it in mind.” He explained.

“Understood.”

Itachi checked the time on his phone.

“I think this should be fine for today. Let’s clean up and you can head home.”

“Hai!”

Together they unhooked the various microphones and music stands, then stored them. She coiled the various cords and stacked them into a plastic crate. She moved over to a music stand when she noticed Itachi lifting the filled crate. He leaned the crate against his chest. His eyes shut and his jaw visibly clenched. She watched him as he brought the crate backstage. _He really is hurt_. _He’s stubborn like me then, he’ll keep working even if he’s in pain_. Sumire returned the music stand to its place in storage and approached the man as he pushed the crate with his foot into the cabinet.

“Itachi-sama.”

“Yes.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

He was facing her now with his arms hanging loosely on either side of him. Sumire took a deep breath. _I’m about to be way too familiar but I hope he will forgive me._ She gently pressed her fist to his chest. His eyes shut again.

“You’re not alright.”

Itachi opened his eyes when her arm fell away and he studied her concern expression. _So she noticed._

“It’s from when I fell on you.”

“It’s nothing to worry about.”

She puffed up her cheeks and pouted at him, but they deflated once she heard him chuckle. His hand reached out and rested on the top of her head.

“But thank you for your concern.”

Her face turned a faint shade of pink and she looked down. _I’m… not a kid, don’t pat my head_. She looked up at him from beneath his hand and witnessed his breathtaking smile. Her heard began to pound in her chest. _Itachi-sama is really handsome. Really, really, really, really handsome._

“You have to let me make it up to you.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Still…”

His hand returned to his side and he continued to watch her face.

“Fine. If that will console you, you owe me one favor.”

She nodded giddily.

“Meanwhile, let’s finish striking the set.”

“Un!”

They finished cleaning the stage and both silently walked up to the lighting booth.

“Good work today.”

“Thank you. You too.”

After resting her bag on her shoulder her attention was drawn to him as he sat. He had winced.

“Are you sure you are alright?”

“Yes. It’s just a bruise.”

“I gave you a bruise?” she cried out.

Itaci regretted mentioning it. _At this point she is almost prying._ She seemed to realize the same thing, so instead of pushing further she bowed her head.

“Have a good night, please heal soon.” She stated.

He nodded silently. With no response, she turned and left him alone.


	5. Improvement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my returning readers, this chapter is mostly the same. There is some cleaned up dialogue and altered scenes.

At home, Sumire heard her roommate shuffling about in the main room.

“Sakura!” she called, stopping just in the opening.

“Sumire, welcome back. How was your day?”

“It went pretty well. I fell again.”

“Again?”

“Yes I was fine, but I landed on top of Itachi-sama.”

Sakura’s expression of genuine interest changed to shock with a twinge of fear.

“Um…” she began but Sumire continued:

“I fell against him and knocked him down.”

“Wait, Sumire-”

“He pretended he was okay, but he was really hurt Sakura! He’s just like Sasu-”

“Sumire!” Sakura interrupted her.

“Huh? What?” She finally noticed the presence behind her.

She turned around and looked up at an angry-faced Sasuke.

“Oh.”

_He looks so mad. He looks like he wants to…_

She stepped back from him. Sasuke watched her with slightly wide eyes and clenched fists.

“You’ve been working with my brother?” he asked.

His voice had taken on a rasp. Sakura stood up from the tatami floor and approached the dark haired pair. He stared Sumire down.

“Sasuke-kun, wait she-”

“Shut up,” he growled at his girlfriend and repeated his question at Sumire.

For her, having a man raise his voice made her shrink. It was an automatic response. Her arms went in front of her as a shield. They had always been her only defense against the blows. Sakura could see her friend starting to tremble, she could see her friend was going to have an attack if she didn’t stop him now.

“Please, let’s talk about this. Sasuke-kun. Just you and me.”

The fire in his eyes lessened just a tad. She put her hands on his arms, her gaze begging him to remember what she had explained so many weeks ago. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“Fine.”

Sakura was all smiles.

“Sumire you rest, we can all figure out dinner in a little bit.”

Said woman was staring at the floor. She nodded and remained where she was while the couple departed to the room on the left side of the hall. Her body crumpled to the straw, then curled into a fetal position. She was lucky today, for she did not descend into complete peril. Her fingers trailed their way into her pocket to grab her vibrating phone.

~

 **_ArtisaBang_ ** _: Did you leave already?_

~

Sumire read the message she received through the app Line. _That’s Deidara-san, isn’t it?_

~

 **_DarkEyedCutie_ ** _: Yes. Also, please tell me how to change this name!_

 **_ArtisaBang_ ** _: I think it suits you. Also, don’t leave so quick next time. Co-workers usually go for drinks to get to know each other!_

~

A notification appeared on the application and she tapped it. _I was added to a group?_

~

 **_ArtisaBang_ ** _: Everyone tell her how fitting her username is!_

 **_Jashinist4_ ** _: Who?_

 **_T-O-bi123_ ** _: SUMIRE-CHAN!_ _＼(≧▽≦)／_ _It’s perfect!_

**_Jashinist4_** _: Hey short-shit_

~

Sumire glared at the screen. _That asshole._

~

 **_Samehada_ ** _: We have a few contenders now, kukuku_

 **_Jashinist4_ ** _: You should change it to short-shit_

 **_T-O-bi123_ ** _: No way! It’s perfect as is. Sumire-chan is cute, after all!_

~

She held the phone at arms-length.

~

 **_UchihaItachi_ ** _: It would be best to refrain from vulgar usernames. Please remember this group is meant for work._

~

Multiple dings came from her phone and she saw she had a total of eight new contact requests. She went through each of them one by one and approved them. _I like that Tobi-san and Itachi-san use names that I can recognize, but Jashinist4 and Samehada? How am I supposed to know who they are exactly. I guess because he called me “Short-shit” it has to be Hidan-san. Kakuzu is obviously Kakuzu-sama, Pein is obviously Pein-kantoku… AkasunaNoSasori? That’s probably Sasori-sama, but what a dark name. AmberEyes is probably Konan-san. So by that logic Samehada is Kisame-sama? They all have weird names, but also! Damn it Deidara! I don’t want such an embarrassing name._

She searched through the settings. _Oh good! It’s actually easy._

~

 **_ArtisaBang_ ** _: You’re no fun!_

 **_Sumire_ ** _:_ _(⌒_⌒;)_

~

She tapped on Itachi’s username and prepared a private message.

~

 **_Sumire_ ** _: Hey, are you doing okay?_

 **_UchihaItachi_ ** _: Yes, don’t worry about it._

 **_Sumire_ ** _: Please don’t overwork yourself!_

 **_UchihaItachi_ ** _: I know my limits, but thank you._

~

 **_ArtisaBang_ ** _: Oi, Sumire! We’re taking you out for drinks after work Saturday!_

~

She switched screens.

~

 **_Sumire_ ** _: Okay! It sounds fun. :)_

 **_T-O-bi123:_ ** _We should take her to a nice place!_

 **_Jashinist4_ ** _: Yakiniku_

 **_Kakuzu_ ** _: No_

 **_Samehada_ ** _: The usual place is fine_

 **_T-O-bi123_ ** _: Ehhhhhhhh, why not?_

 **_Jashinist4_ ** _: The old-fucker doesn’t want the company to pay for something decent_

 **_ArtisaBang_ ** _: Oden! I know a place_

 **_Kakuzu_ ** _: No_

 **_Jashinist4_ ** _: Oi, Kakuzu! Do you know what talking is? Want to give it a try?_

 **_Kakuzu_ ** _: No_

 **_AkasunaNoSasori_ ** _: I’m turning off notifications_

 **_ArtisaBang_ ** _: Danna don’t be like that_

 **_UchihaItachi_ ** _: I also will be muting the conversation, as am I a bit busy right now._

 **_ArtisaBang_ ** _: Do what you want_

~

Sakura and Sasuke returned to the main tatami room where Sumire was still curled up with her phone close to her face.

“Sumire? Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” she managed to sit up.

“We’ve been going out a lot so I was thinking we should cook today.” Sakura continued.

She dropped to her knees near Sumire.

“Are you in the mood for anything?”

“Not particularly.”

Sasuke casually stretched himself across the tatami. He always makes himself so comfortable.

“Something quick and easy then?”

“What do we have?”

“Rice.”

“That’s it?”

“Omusubi.” Sasuke chimed in from the floor.

“Sasuke-kun you always want musubi.”

“That sounds fine to me.” Sumire added.

“For once we agree on something.”

“It’s a fucking miracle.” Sumire’s voice came out as a snarl.

“Please you two, you just calmed down.”

“Tell your roommate to be less of a surly bitch.”

“Tell your boyfriend to be less of a raging asshole.”

“Or both of you could shut the hell up and we could start dinner.”

Sumire immediately laughed. _When he and I argue, Sakura always wins._ Sasuke concealed a smirk by turning his head.

**Saturday**

Sumire rushed to the front doors of the concert hall in her dark blue jeans and black shirt. She pushed it open. _I cannot believe I’m late. I shouldn’t have taken that nap. I know I shouldn’t have taken that nap!_ Her quick footsteps clicked along the linoleum floor of the foyer but became muffled as she stepped onto the carpet of the hall. In the first few rows the entire crew was gathered. Pein and Konan were standing in front of them, as they all seemed to be discussing something important. Sumire slowed as she neared the group.

“Koizumi-san.” Pein looked at her.

“I’m sorry for being late.” She said and bowed deeply.

“Please have a seat.”

“Hai.”

Sumire set her bag down and gingerly seated herself by Deidara who was in the first row. Pein explained the plan for the evening. Tonight was a senior Tubist recital.

“Koizumi-san, you will be in the video recording booth with Kisame for the evening.” He explained. “Get started on preparations. I will leave Itachi and Sasori in charge. You all know your duties well; I trust you’ll complete this concert with no issues.”

He walked out of the hall with Konan following behind.

“Koizumi-kun.”

Sumire turned to the man that called her name. Kisame was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants, similar to the outfits that everyone else had on. He waved her over with a rather terrifying sharp-toothed grin.

“Follow me.”

“Hai!” she showed her enthusiasm in her bright tone.

She gathered her things and followed Kisame up the stairs. He was incredibly broad shouldered and extremely tall, at least to the short girl he was. The light was dim, but she could still make out the lines of muscles beneath his clothing. _Holy crap, he’s ripped. At least I think so_.

“As you know this is the recording booth.” He began, “We will be sitting up here the whole time.”

They stepped into a small room that had a desk covered in various electronics and video recording equipment. He showed her how each device worked and after a long, drawn out explanation he lifted a microphone that was not attached to anything.

“And you use this to bash the skulls of your enemies.”

Sumire stared at him with wide eyes.

“I’m kidding.”

Her lips parted in surprise and she started to giggle. The soft laughter gradually became louder until she doubled-over, holding her hand to her stomach, and wiping tears from the edges of her eyes.

“Kisame-sama, you’re so silly!”

She elbowed him:

“Is that how you get all the ladies?”

“I don’t know, is it working?”

She laughed again and patted his arm.

“Whoa…” she said reflexively at the hardness of his skin.

He pulled up his sleeve and flexed his muscles.

“Feel ‘em if you want.”

A touch of blush appeared across her pale cheeks but her tiny fingers squeezed nonetheless.

“Holy crap.” She whispered.

He chuckled. When she was done he pulled his sleeve back over his muscle. She continued to stare at his muscular arms in awe. _Who had the time to get that buff? And who is this person, he was so serious yesterday… well, sort of. He’s really funny and playful… he’s the friendliest fish in the sea._

“Are you already falling for me?”

She laughed but after a few moments fell silent.

“I’m sorry, was that a joke too?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”  
An awkward silence fell over the pair.

“This isn’t the most humorous crowd, I’ve noticed.” She said trying to break through her building anxiety.

“They can be fun from time to time, though not most of the time.”

Sumire hummed pensively.

“What year are you in?”

“I’m in my second year.”

“Just getting started huh? What are you studying?”

“I’m finishing my last general education classes right now. I plan to study intermedia arts.”

“Sounds boring.”

“Isn’t your job part of intermedia arts?”

“I suppose, I don’t really do this because of the work though.”

“Really, then, if it’s not too rude to ask, why do you work here?”

“I left the faculty at Kiri University for a few reasons and Pein-kantoku offered me a position here. I didn’t know much about the work, but I had no other options. I’ve just stuck around because it worked for me.”

Sumire nodded. _There are all sorts of people working here I guess._

Kisame finished setting up the recording equipment and positioned the recorder. He sat back in one of the two chairs and sighed.

“Now we just sit and wait.” He said.

“Alright.”

She occupied herself with watching the men setting up the stage. Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi pushed a grand piano out, then set up a piano bench, a chair, and a music stand, microphones, and a single monitor. They hooked up everything and taped everything down. The stage was set and it had only been a few minutes.

“That was fast.” She said.

“We already had everything marked from the rehearsal.” Kisame responded.

“Oh.”

“Recitals have the easiest setup.”

“I see.”

“It’s when the theater department or an outside group books the hall that things get more complicated. Have they told you about the production coming up in a few months?”

“I know that we are making the costumes.”

“Yeah, well they commissioned some sets as well.”  
“We have to build sets?”

“As soon as the plans come in.”

“Who’s going to build them?”

“Probably Deidara and Sasori, our resident artists.”

_I know about Deidara-san, but is Sasori-sama an artist too?_

“They will probably have you and Tobi help as well.”  
“Oh, sounds fun.”

“Does it?”

“It doesn’t sound fun to you?” she asked.

“Not really.”

Sumire, for fear of another awkward silence, reached out and poked him in the arm. He looked at her with a blank expression.

“Silence terrifies me.” She admitted.

_I’m just making things more awkward. What the hell is wrong with me? Function Sumire, function!_

His hand reached out and cupped her hair.

“Since we’re getting to know each other.”

Her face flushed but she did not stop him from running his large fingers through her hair.

“It’s very beautiful.”

“Huh?” she met his gaze.

“Your hair.”

“Oh, thank you.” She looked down again.

As his hand slipped away she attempted to continue their conversation.

“What sounds fun to you Kisame-sama?”

“Hmm.” He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“Swimming.”

“Swimming is very fun.”

“Can you swim?” he asked her.

“I think I’m okay, I’ve only swam in pools.”  
“What about lakes?”

“No.”

“The ocean?”

“I’ve actually never gone to the beach.”

Kisame’s small eyes lock onto her. She felt very nervous under his intense gaze.

“You have to go swimming in natural water.”

“Is it that much different?”

“Entirely.”

“Okay.”  
“I’ll suggest it to Pein-kantoku. We have a mandatory group trip coming up anyway.”   
‘Group trip?”   
“Something about improving our work relationships. I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“Is that what I missed earlier?”

“Yup.”  
“Seems like you missed it too.”

His grin returned.

“But I’m not surprised, there’s always someone upset.”

“Does everyone not get along?”

“Depends on the day.”

“I guess it’s a tense place.”

They continued chatting throughout the recital, thanks to the sound proof room. Between the laughter and awkward silences, Sumire felt herself becoming comfortable with the large shark man.

Time sped by and before they knew it the recital had ended. She yawned and stretched her arms high above her head. Her muscles tightened beneath her skin, eliciting a high pitched hum of pleasure from her pursed lips. Her black shirt rose to reveal her stomach. Kisame scanned over the small woman beside him, but his eyes lingered on her extended chest and exposed midriff. _She has a nice body, but she’s so petite. I’d break her._

“Good work.” He said.

“Oh! Thank you, I didn’t do anything though.” she laughed.

“Let’s help clean up.”

“Hai!”

Sumire carefully exited out the door, for she was still weary of this flight of stairs. Kisame shut off the lights in the recording booth and followed her. The hall had only a few attendees and they had shuffled out quickly at the end of the recital. Sumire approached the stage where Deidara and Hidan were yelling at each other and pushing the piano into storage. The wheels screeched and the large instrument barreled towards the opening. Sasori dashed over to the opposite end and stopped it.

“I said go slowly. You’re going to damage the wall.” He growled at them.

Sumire watched the two taller men respond with yelling and blaming. Meanwhile, she gather the music stand and a seat, then carried them backstage into storage. She returned as the three of them finished locking up the piano. Hidan whistled as she stooped to pick up the end of a cord.

“How you doing short shit?”

She shot him a glare while coiling. Deidara unplugged the end from the wall and said:

“Sumire, we are going for drinks after, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right!”

“This is a company outing isn’t it. We’re hazing the new kid?” Hidan joined.

“I’m not getting drunk.” she hissed.

“We’ll see about that,” his smile became dangerous.

“Koizumi.” Sasori called.

“Hai?” she jumped at the sound of her name being called.

“Sweep the stage.”  
“Hai!” she rushed off to return the cable and grab the industrial sized broom.

Backstage Sumire ran into Tobi.

“Sumire-chan!”

“Ah, Tobi-san.”

“I’ll take that from you!”

“Thank you.” She handed him the cable.

“Oh, Tobi-san.”

“Yes?” he called from within the storage room.

“Everyone is going out for drinks after, would you like to come along?”

“Sure!”

Sumire nodded silently to herself, grabbed the broom, and quickly went back out to the stage to sweep.

“I finished. I’ll go get Kakuzu!” Hidan yelled from the entrance.

Sumire finished in a hurry and returned the broom backstage. She grabbed her things and waited by the entrance for everyone to finish up their work. Sasori was the last to walk out, because he was in charge of locking up the building.

“So where are we going?” she chirped to the men.

“The usual place, hm.” Deidara answered.

“Without Konan and Pein-kantoku?”

“They said for us to go on our own tonight.”

“What’s the usual place, anyway?”

The group began walking towards the campus’ exit. The majority of them were too consumed by their conversation to notice her soft voice. She sighed faintly. _I mumble a lot I guess._

“It’s an izakaya nearby that we usually go to celebrate the larger productions.” Itachi explained while changing his pace so he was waking beside her.

She met his stoic gaze. _Itachi-sama heard me, he must have good ears._

“It sounds nice.” She responded with a smile.

He turned away for a moment. When he looked back he saw her staring off into the distance with a somewhat pensive and distant expression. _She’s in her head very often. I wonder why that is?_

Deidara lead the group with Tobi by his side. Sasori walked a few feet behind the entire group, his eyes locked onto the Sumire’s long dark hair that swished back and forth with each step.

The conversations between Itachi and Sumire were short, but they didn’t seem awkward around one another. Sasori narrowed his eyes at the pair. _So she’s comfortable around him as well. She even seems fine with Hidan and Tobi now. Am I the only one who makes her uncomfortable?_

Sumire’s fingers intertwined and she held them in front of her body, looking down whenever her conversations with Itachi ended. _I hope things don’t get too wild. I want to drink only a little bit._

Itachi could see the concern brimming from her hunched shoulders. _She is the only women in the group today, I suppose she is concerned about drinking with a large group of men by herself._

“I have to work tomorrow, so I likely won’t drink much.” he said.

_Is he trying to assure me I’ll be safe? That’s so sweet._

Deidara clenched his hands into fists. Tobi was blabbing about some nonsense, but he could still hear Itachi and Sumire towards the back of the group. _They’re getting along well, huh?_

Hidan had his arms crossed over his chest as he walked beside Kakuzu. _Short-shit is getting pretty chummy with pretty boy._ He looked at Kakuzu.

“What?” the taller man asked.

“Nothing I’m just thinking.”

“I doubt that.”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu didn’t respond.

“Are you calling me stupid again?”

Kakuzu stayed silent.

“Answer me you old fucker!”

Sumire watched the back of the tall men as they bickered. _Hidan really respects no one._ Hidan noticed her behind him. He stopped walking, forcing Itachi to step around him.

“Whatch out for this ancient asshole, he likes his chick’s young.” He said while pointing at Kakuzu.

Sumire scrunched her eyebrows at Hidan. _That’s such a rude things to say._

“What did you just say?”

Kakuzu’s eyes flared with anger as he faced Hidan. _Oh no, I don’t want to be in the middle of this._ Sumire stepped backwards from the two men squaring off at one another.

“Another word and I’ll kill you.”

“Go ahead and try!”

Sumire felt a hand on her back. Sasori applied pressure to guide her around the altercation and to a safe distance away. Itachi was watching the two men quietly, his body tense for the moment he would have to intervene.

“Stay away from them when they argue.” Sasori dropped his hand from her back.

“Do they argue often?”

Sasori sighed. _I’ll take that as a yes._ Sumire gave him a pitying look then realized Kisame was behind her.

“Welcome to the Akatsuki Stage crew.” Kisame chuckled.

She burst into giggles. _His jokes are so terrible._

“Thanks.” She said between laughs.

Kisame was pleased she enjoyed his humor. When she finished laughing all that was the left was the low buzz of the streets lights. _Wait, why is it so quiet?_ She looked around at the group that was staring at her. She immediately looked down. _What did I do?_

“We’re almost there, hm.” Deidara snapped.

They were all slow to begin walking again, except for Sumire who went to Deidara’s side and stayed beside him all the way to the izakaya.

**Inside**

The izakaya was small and mostly traditional. There were rooms separated from one another with rice paper partitions and cushions surrounding tables on raised tatami floors. They followed Deidara to the tatami room furthest from the western-style bars. Everyone removed their shoes at the entrance. Sumire stood at the edge of a narrow, rectangular table in the center of a large room. _Where should I sit?_ Deidara was about to call her to his side, but Tobi grabbed her arm.

“Sumire-chan! You should sit between Kakuzu-senpai and Hidan-senpai!” he yelled and pushed her onto a cushion.

Hidan readily took to her other side. Sumire brought her limbs as close to her body as possible, due to the increased proximity and her general nervous disposition. Hidan took the opportunity to scoot closer to her. She tried to make up for the space, by shifting towards the tall, dark-haired man on her left. She feared he would be irritated by her neared presence, but he was far more preoccupied with Tobi who was ordering drinks and food for the table.

“Tobi,” his rough voice projected across the room, “one round is covered by company expenses, beyond that better come out of your pocket.”

Tobi sat back on his cushion with some sense of defeat.

_I’m surrounded, there’s no way I can go to the bathroom or leave without someone noticing. Damn._

Hidan was first to throw back a shot of sake. The table was mostly quietly but as shots were poured and bar food eaten, their voices became progressively louder. Sumire tuned out the noise so she could enjoy the gentle warmth building in her stomach and gradually spreading throughout her skin. She returned to the conversation, but instantly regretted it.

“It’s very soft, isn’t it?” Tobi asked.

“That’s an understatement.” Kakuzu commented.

“Don’t tell me you’re a virgin Tobi?” Hidan cackled.

Tobi laughed with embarrassment:

“I haven’t had much experience with women.”

Sumire’s face reddened. _Is this all that men talk about?_

“Condoms suck.”

“Do you want to get her pregnant, un?”

“Fuck no, it’s against my religion.”

_Religion? Hidan has religion?_

“If you don’t use a condom-”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll just pull out.”

“You can get her pregnant with precum, you dumbfuck.”

“That’s what morning after pills are for. Whatever, I don’t fucking care. Might as well be fucking a rubber ball.”

Apparently there was a consensus of condom hatred among the group.

“It feels best after she’s come.” Sasori said from across the table, his eyes locked on Sumire.

She noticed immediately. _Why is he staring at me? What the hell? Creep!_

“I’d have to agree.” Kakuzu added before taking a shot.

“Same, without getting her wet I can’t even put it in.” Kisame joined the conversation.

Sumire took a second shot. _I don’t know how much more of this conversation I can take._

“Sumire-chan! Maybe you can answer the age old question for us! Does size matter?” Tobi yelled at her from across the table.

Everyone was looking at her now, even Itachi opened his eyes. Sumire’s face turned beet red. _Are they serious? I don’t want to be a part of this conversation!_ Hidan nudged her in the ribs.

“Answer the man’s question now.”

She glared at him. He grinned.

“It’s different for each person.” She answered.

 _A careful answer,_ Itachi thought.

“What’s it for you?” Hidan pursued.

“This is a bit too personal for me.”

“C’mon.”

“Stop it, Hidan-san.” she gritted the honorific.

“I bet you can take it deep.”

She punched him in the stomach. He laughed loudly.

“You’re fucking cute, Sumire.”

_Did he just use my name?_

“Humph.” She returned her fist to her lap and snapped her head away haughtily.

Deidara changed the course of the conversation to art, or more specifically, his art. Sumire listened to him politely while the rest of the group split off into separate conversations. As time passed Sumire noticed Kakuzu’s reddening face and his empty sake saucer. She lifted the bottle and motioned to pour him a drink. He held out the saucer to her as she poured. He nodded a thank you. She set the bottle back down and nibbled at the food to stall the haze that was building.

Hidan slung an arm around her shoulder and leaned close.

“You already done drinking?” he slurred his words.

She shut her eyes from the overbearing scent of alcohol on his breath.

“Yes.” She responded.

“C’mon one more drink.”

He picked up the bottle of sake and held it close to her face.

“No thank-”

He pressed the bottled against her lips and tipped it up. She choked on the oncoming liquid and smacked the bottle away, causing it to fling over the edge of the table. She coughed and pushed his arm off of her, accidentally pressing herself to Kakuzu’s arm.

“Hidan, you’re paying for that bottle.” Kakuzu said, paying no attention to the small woman against him.

“Fuck you! You miserable old fucker!”

It took a few moments for her to catch her breath.

“Let me through, I need to go to the restroom.”

Hidan grumbled but got out of her way. Itachi gracefully stood aside. She quickly went to the restroom down the hall near the western-style bar and splashed water in her face. _I can’t stand Hidan, he is the worst._ She took in a few deep breaths. _I don’t think he made me drink that much, I should still be okay. I’ll just eat more food_. Sumire stepped out the door and nearly ran into a tall, unfamiliar figure.

“Oh, excuse me.” she belted.

“Hey, you’re cute.”

Sumire looked up at him.

“Are you here alone?”

“No, my friends are waiting for me.” She tried to walk away.

The man pinned her to the wall, causing her to gasp in surprise.

“They can wait a little longer, I want to talk to you.”

She pushed her hands against his chest to keep him at a distance.

“What’s your name sweetie?”

He placed a hand on her waist while the other blocked her from escaping.

“C’mon, tell me your name.”

“Leave me alone.” she hissed and tried to shove him off.

He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. Tears welled up in her dark eyes. _I don’t understand men, why the fuck do they think they can just do whatever they want?_

“Stop being a bitch.”

“Excuse me…”

Sumire opened her eyes.

“You’ve got my friend there; I would appreciate it if you let her go.” Tobi said while pointing to Sumire.

“Huh?” the man let go of one of her wrists.

He was much taller than Tobi and far more intimidating.

“Why don’t you make me?”

Tobi chuckled while scratching the back of his head:

“I don’t think punching your face would make you any less ugly though.”

“What the fuck did you say to me shrimp?”

“I guess I have no choice…” Tobi crouched as though he were gathering energy.

Sumire, despite her precarious situation, bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“Kamehame-ha.”

He yelled out the “ha” and held out his hands with palms facing outward. The taller man stared at him, quickly becoming enraged. He let go of Sumire and swung his fist at the still crouching Tobi. On one foot, Tobi spun out of the way, then tripped the man as he drunkenly stumbled. The stranger hit the floor loudly.

“Are you alright?” his happy voice had taken on a deeper tone filled with concern.

Sumire burst into laughter. Tobi put his hand on his hip.

“Is something funny?” his jolly voice returned.

“Tobi-san, you are ridiculous.”

“Hmph, that’s a rude thing to say to someone who just saved you, Sumire-chan.”

She suddenly yelped as a hand roughly grasped her ankle. Tobi slammed a booted foot onto the man’s wrist, eliciting a howl of pain from the now cowering person. Tobi knelt down to grip a tuft of his hair.

“Touch her again and I won’t be so nice.”

The man whimpered in pain and fear. Sumire shivered at the roughness of Tobi’s voice. She wrapped her arms around herself. _Tobi’s kind of scary._

“Let’s go back! The other’s must be getting worried!”

He gently took her hand and led her around the terrified man. She squeezed his gloved fingers gratefully as they trotted along. He squeezed back, but let go before they arrived at their room.

“Tobi saved Sumire-chan!” he yelled as he stepped onto the raised tatami floor.

The idle chatter the men engaged had ceased as soon as Tobi announced his accomplishment.

“What the fuck do you mean saved?” Hidan drunkenly growled.

“Some creep had her cornered by the bathrooms!”

“What?” Hidan stumbled to his feet. “Where the fuck did he go?”

“It’s fine! I handled it!” Tobi said triumphantly.

Hidan snorted and darted out of the room as quickly as his drunken legs could carry him. Itachi stood and followed him in a hurry.

“Whatever he breaks he's paying for it.” Kakuzu’s voice came from the corner of the room.

He was seated cross-legged with his arms hanging loosely in his lap. His eyes were closed as though he were thinking and his face was still red. _How old is Kakuzu-sama away?_ He didn’t have any wrinkles that she could see, but he had the air of someone who had seen quite a few years. Sumire sat beside him.

“I couldn’t find the fucker, stupid asshole. gonna fucking hill him.” Hidan returned with Itachi behind him.

Itachi blocked the drunken Hidan from being able to reach her by sitting between them.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Sumire nodded and yawned sleepily. _Maybe I should take her home now?_ The alcohol and food was running out quickly. Deidara and Sasori both had red faces and were glaring at one another. _Have they been arguing?_ Sumire thought. She yawned again, _man I’m tired_ . Her eyelids felt heavy. Within the next ten minutes she was slowly tilting to left, until her head leant against Kakuzu’s arm. He opened his eyes. The strangely colored orbs traveled to the sight of a dark head. Her chest rose and fell from her shallow breaths. _She looks soft and touchable, like a woman should_. Her hair fell over her face, hiding her peaceful expression and he used his free hand to brush her hair over her ear.

“Oi.” Deidara said.

All of the men were watching him.

“What are you doing, Kakuzu-senpai?” Tobi asked innocently.

The large man ignored him and instead enjoyed the feeling of the light weight pressed against him.

“I’ll take her home.” Itachi said and shook her gently.

She shot up in surprise.

“What? Where?”

“Sumire, it’s late, you should be getting home.”

“Oh, okay.” She stretched before standing.

She bowed to the group who seemed to be staring at her more intensely than she would have liked and followed Itachi out of the room.

“You don’t have to walk me home.” she stated.

“I’m not. I’m driving you home.

“You own a car?”

“Yes.”

The walk back to the college was short. In the parking lot they sat in a sleek, shiny, black car. After buckling her seatbelt she took in the clean and warm scent. _Cologne, Itachi’s cologne. If I was into him this would be dizzying, being in the car of your crush and being surrounded by his scent._ Itachi started the car.

“Your address?”

“Oh.”

She relayed it to him and they drove to her apartment in a comfortable silence. _Itachi’s very kind, I wonder why he’s estranged from his family._

“Um, Itachi-sama.”

“Yes.”

“Would you tell me now? How you got started with this job?”

“I’ve mostly finished business school, for my father planned for me to take over the family business. A lot happened. Pein-kantoku offered me a job here at the concert hall, so I took it.” He explained, “It’s not a very interesting story.”

“You didn’t want to take over your family’s business?” she asked.

He did not respond immediately and Sumire apologized:

“I’m sorry for being so familiar.”

“It’s fine. What about you?”

“Me?”

“Why are you interning with us?”

“I wanted to find something that could support me financially, but also something that I enjoyed. I’m used to performing on stage, but that’s an unrealistic career path. I thought getting to know how everything worked would be interesting and here I am.”

Itachi took in her words carefully.

“Performing on stage?”

“I… like to sing. I was part of choir in high school and glee club.”

“Are you still in those clubs?”

“Oh no, I don’t have time. Though I’m still friends with a lot of people in those clubs…”

Her voice died and her look became distant. Itachi brought the car to a stop in front of a small apartment building.

“Thank you, Itachi-sama.”

“You don’t have to use ‘sama.’” he told her.

She blushed:

“It’s so familiar not too.”

“‘Sama’ feels too strange.”

“Then, Itachi-san. Thank you for the ride.”

“Of course.”

“Let me know when you get home so I know you’re safe?”

He smiled ever-so-faintly.

“Sure.”

She waved as she walked up the stairs to her apartment, then waved before entering and closing the door behind her. Sumire leaned her back against the door and sighed. _Maybe these guys aren’t so bad after all. Granted Hidan is still pretty terrible._ Her heart raced a bit.

“It must be the alcohol.”


	6. Locked In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There are quite a few changes. From here on out it seems that things will be changing a lot. The overall story line will be the same, but the in between is now going to change. Let me know what you think of the changes, my returning readers. And for my new readers, please jut let me know what you think overall!  
> Thanks!

Sumire awoke to the sound of her phone ringing on the nightstand. She lethargically reached out to answer and mustered a greeting.

“Sumire?”

“Hai?”

“It’s Deidara, Sasori-no-danna said to ask you to come in to help with the sets. We just got the plans this morning, un.”

“Um, yeah I think I can, but it won’t be for another hour. I just woke up.”

“Don’t take too long. Danna hates to be kept waiting.”

“I understand.”

“See you soon.”

_ Click. _

Sumire stretched her limbs in all directions and threw herself off the bed. She stretched again when she stood, all while contemplating what she should wear for the day. The rest of the morning continued with her leisurely showering, dressing, and eating before walking to the concert hall.

**At the Concert Hall**

_ It’s been over a half hour since Deidara called that girl. She should be here already. _ Sasori pinned the edges of a blueprint to the corner of a large parchment that the two artists had laid out. He tucked the edge of his black and white striped shirt beneath the waistline of his black skinny jeans. He pushed his sleeves up over his elbows as he circled the parchment over to Deidara who was laying out a wide piece of plywood. He began drawing an outline on the plywood with a narrow pencil. 

“Have you heard from her?”

Deidara shook his head.

“She said it’ll take her an hour.”

Sasori clicked his tongue at the statement.  _ An hour? It shouldn’t take her an hour to get here. She’s just taking her sweet time.  _ The blonde could feel the irritation radiating off of the red head:

“I can call her again.”

“Forget it.”

Deidara quickly finished the outline on the wood and let Sasori take over to cut. He helped with prep and painting, but Sasori never let him cut or sand the wood. He stepped away from his work and pulled out his phone to message Sumire.

**_ArtisaBang:_** _Are you almost here yet? Danna is getting irritated._

**_Sumire:_ ** _ I’ll be there soon. _

Deidara sighed and returned the device to the pocket of his faded blue jeans. He rolled up the sleeves of his dark green long-sleeve shirt and tied his long hair up in a high ponytail.

“I’ll go grab the paint, hm.”

Sasori didn’t respond. The entirety of his attention was absorbed with the task of carving along the outline. His hands moved steadily. He preferred to carve by hand than with an industrial tool. He sawed through the wood centimeter by centimeter.  _ That girl. How dare she keep me waiting. _

Deidara walked in with a couple of paint cans. He set them near the edge of the parchment and crouched to look over the plans. He heard a low curse and his gaze darted up to the slightly shorter man who was glaring daggers at his own hand.

“What’s up?” Deidara asked.

He ignored him so he moved over to look. A single droplet of blood ran down Sasori’s middle finger. Deidara’s eyes widened in shock.  _ Danna cut himself? While cutting wood? That’s never happened before. _

“Are you alright, un?”

Sasori grunted. He set his tools down with a huff and went in search of the first aid kit.  _ I let myself become so distracted that this happens. It’s that girls fault.  _

**Sumire Arrives**

She sneezed as she approached the concert hall.  _ I have this really strange feeling _ , she thought as she pushed against the front door.  _ Maybe it’s just the alcohol from yesterday, but I feel like something bad is going to happen.  _ She pushed against the red door leading into the main hall from the foyer when she heard a raspy voice behind her:

“You.”

She froze then met the vicious glare that was only inches from her face.

“Sasori-sama.” she spoke his name with a shocked tone.

“Took your time didn’t you?” he growled.

“I had just woken up, I tried to come as-”

“I don’t need your excuses.”

She fell silent.

“Move.”

She pushed the door all the way open and stepped out of his way.  _ What the hell is his problem?  _ She huffed as soon as he was out of earshot and readjusted her white short-sleeved shirt before following him backstage. There she found Deidara crouched over a piece of plywood. There were a few other shapes laid across the parchment that covered the floor. He looked up and showed her a big grin.

“Sumire, come here.”

“Hello, Deidara-san.” she set her bag down near the door and walked around the parchment to his side. 

She smoothed her black skirt beneath her bottom as she knelt.

“Can you go over these lines with a darker pencil?”

“Sure.”

He handed her a thick pencil and moved over to the next piece of wood to sketch out a shape. Sumire took her time tracing the thin, barely visible led marks on the wood. Sasori was a few feet away, glaring at his work. Deidara cast a glance to the redhead. _ Is he still upset? He usually gets pretty mad when he is kept waiting but I’ve never seen him stay angry for this long. It’s so unlike him.  _

Sumire was able to maintain her focus as she worked. They created an assembly-line like pace of Deidara finishing a pencil outline, Sumire tracing the outline, and Sasori cutting out the shapes. Deidara gathered the leftover pieces of wood and carried them out through the back exit. Sasori stood back from the wood covered parchment paper while Sumire stretched herself across the last, large piece of plywood. As she leaned forward on all fours, the man’s gaze drifted to her raised hips. His eyes lingered on her even as Deidara returned and placed himself at his side. He followed his line of sight, then withheld a chuckle.  _ Enjoying the view, Danna?  _ He wanted to say, but he held his tongue.  

Sumire finished darkening the outline and switched places with Sasori. When he was done Deidara carried the unwieldy pieces of wood outside through the backstage exist. He attempted to place them in the overfilled dumpster, but it only caused the pile to topple onto the pavement. He sighed, his head tilted back in some frustration, and placed the pieces back into the dumpster one by one.

Inside, Sasori opened paint cans and poured them into trays while Sumire put her long, dark hair into a messy bun. He set a tray of red paint beside her. She then turned to take the brush that he was bringing to her, but he dropped it into the tray causing it to splash onto her hip and exposed thigh. He mouth hung open in disbelief.  _ This asshole! _ She puffed, but said nothing. Instead she took the paint covered brush and wiped so it would not slip in her grip as worked.  _ He has temper tantrums like a freaking child. So it took me an hour to get here? I wasn’t scheduled today. I can’t teleport here! _

“Are you going to get to work or not?”

She jumped and stared at him with a harsh, narrowed gaze. 

“Yes.” she said firmly.

He crossed his arms meeting her glare with one of his own.

“What is your problem with me?”

He only stared at her.

“Did I do something wrong?”

His silence infuriated her.

“You called me here to work and I’m trying to get my work done! I told Deidara I would be here in an hour and I was! What did I do to make you this upset?” she gestured frantically with the paintbrush causing red to splatter across his shirt.

“Give me the paintbrush.” he snarled, his greyish-brown eyes flashing dangerously.

“Why?”

He didn’t provide her with another answer. Instead he moved towards her. He grabbed her wrist with one hand and she yanked back reflexively. His foot hit the paint tray and suddenly they were both on the floor, paint pooling against their legs. He had landed with all fours planted around her. When she opened her eyes she saw him hovering over her with the same irritated expression.

“P-please get off me.”

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage.  _ No… this… I don’t want to remember… _ He saw tears appearing at the edges of her eyes and his own widened in response. Her head turned away just as the tears were falling down her face and she started to hyperventilate.  _ What’s going on? I’ve not done anything and she’s panicking. _

“S-sasori-sama.” she gasped.

He sat back on his calves, an expression of astonishment enveloping his soft featured face. 

“Sasori-sama.” she repeated while wiping the tears from her eyes.

His face became hot. The image of the small woman beneath him, shuddering, made his blood rush downward. He climbed off her and looked away. With a few deep breaths he was able to will away his arousal.

“I’ll be more respectful from now on, Sasori-sama.”

There was another start in him and he had to stand.  _ So submissive… _ She sniffled and he silently walked away, past Deidara who had just returned from his mundane task. He noticed the woman smudging paint across her cheeks as though she were trying to wipe it away. 

“So, what’d I miss?”

She shook her head.

“Hmm, well you have paint on your face, un.”

“Huh? Oh.” she used the base of her palm. “Is it gone?”

“No… no it’s not.”

She reached up to rub again and he put a hand on hers.

“Sumire.”

She stared blankly at his limb.

“Why don’t you get cleaned up, hm?”

It took her a long time to answer.

“Okay.”

She stood slowly and headed towards the restroom. Her flight instinct prompted her shivering legs into a sprint. Her mind was blank and her body moved on its own when her forehead met a warm chest and a pair of gentle hands took her wrists.

“Are you alright Koizumi-san?”

“P-pein-kantoku!” she jumped back and bowed deeply. “Good afternoon.”

When she straightened she noticed a red handprint on his black suit.

“I’m so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going, please forgive me.” she bowed again, a flush of embarrassment surfacing beneath the splotches of red paint.

“How are the sets coming along?” he asked.

“They’re going well…” she righted herself slowly.

The silence between them triggered her anxiety once again and she was shifting uncomfortably under his naturally strong look.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m alright.”

“You look very flustered. If it’s about my shirt, please don’t worry. Accidents happen.”

“No, it’s not about that…”  _ Wait no, I shouldn’t have said that. _

“Are you having trouble with your coworkers?”

“No, it’s nothing like that. Everyone is treating me wonderfully.” She said with a forced smile.

“I see. Well I will let you go clean up.”

“Thank you.” she dashed past him.

**Nagato**

Nagato waited for the woman’s footsteps to face before calmly walking towards the backstage.  _ She was lying to me; someone must be causing her trouble then.  _ He entered the room where Deidara was alone.

“Pein-kantoku.” Deidara lifted his head.

“Where is Sasori?”

“I’m not sure, but he must be somewhere in the hall.”

“I see. You seem to be progressing steadily.”

Deidara noticed the red handprint on the director’s shirt.  _ Sumire must have done that… _

“I do have one question, before I return to my office.”

“Ah.”

“How is Koizumi-san faring?”

“She’s doing fine, hm.”

Behind Nagato appeared a shorter redhead.

“Oh, Sasori. I shall ask you this as well.”

He paused.

“How is Koizumi-san doing?”

“Fine.” he responded shortly.

Nagato nodded his head:

“I’m glad to hear. I hope she continues to do well and I hope you all continue to treat her well. I wouldn’t want to hear that someone is making things more difficult for her than it has to be.”   
His somewhat threatening aura made both men stiffen. He left them to their work. Sasori sneered once the taller redhead was out of earshot.

“Danna.”

“What?”

“Do you have an issue with Sumire?”

“No.”

“You’ve been acting strange since she got here. Do you… perhaps…”

“No.” he said more quickly than was necessary.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did, she’s cute, un.”

“I said I don’t.”

“If Danna isn’t interested then maybe I will…”

“What?” Sasori’s glare shot to the blonde’s face.

“Oh ho.” Deidara chuckled.

“Danna you should be more honest with yourself, hm.”

“Do you need to be reminded of your place, Deidara?”

“Don’t get so worked up, I was just joking with you.”  _ Well, mostly. _

**In the Restroom**

Sumire scrubbed vigorously against the large red stain on her left leg.  _ One day I’m happy to be here the next is very difficult. I really wish I could have a day with no headache, like when I was with Kakuzu-sama! _ She sighed and cleaned the paint from her face using a wad of paper towels.  _ Just one day of peace with them, that is all I want.  _ She finished wiping the red and made one last attempt at the stains in her white shirt.

“Sumire-san.”

She jumped. The silky smooth voice that had called out to her was none other than Konan.

“Konan-san, good afternoon.”

“You seem to be working hard,” she motioned towards the remaining spots on her clothing.

Sumire laughed:

“I suppose.”

Konan approached the sink.

“Are you enjoying it so far?”

“It’s not what I expected, but I have no complaints.”

Konan recognized the lie almost immediately, but it was not in her personality to pry.

“I will not ask you to explain, but I’m sure things will become easier for you.”

“Thank you.”

Konan left her alone in the restroom. Sumire threw away her wad of soiled paper towels and readjusted her clothing.  _ I guess I should head back now. _

**X**

As soon as she entered the backstage she was ordered by the redhead. She silently knelt by a larger piece of wood and painted. The three worked for the next few hours with quite a bit of focus and very little conversation. When they finished Sasori looked directly at Sumire and said:

“You’ll be staying late to clean this room. You may not leave until it is spotless.”

“Understood.”  _ I expected something like this. _

“Deidara, I’m leaving.”

“Oh,” the blonde looked back and forth between the two, “I can stay and help.”   
His red brows furrowed.

“Do whatever.”

Sasori walked out of the room, shutting it behind him. His hands clenched into fists as he neared the exit. For his frustration had returned in a wave.

“You ready to clean, un?” Deidara asked.

“Yeah, let’s do this.”

With the air somehow lighter, Deidara and Sumire gleefully rolled up the soiled parchment then stomped it down with their feet. 

“Are you in the mood for something, to eat I mean?”

“Hmm, something sweet. Cake maybe?”

“I meant real food, un.”

“Oh, right… no, not particularly. Are you?”

“I could go for some oden.”

“Ooh. That sounds really good actually.”   
“Let’s go, when we’re done here.”

“Un!”

_ She’s so cute. _ Then there was a soft click. Both paused and looked at the door. 

“What was that?”

“...” Deidara jumped off the flattened roll and went to the door.

He gripped the handle and found that it would not turn.

“What the…” he slapped his hand on every one of his pockets and he groaned. “My key is in my duffel back in the hall, hm.”

“Oh.” her voice was soft.

“Do you have your phone?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll call Danna, he should be just down the hall.”

“The door is locked, huh?”

“Yeah, maybe the wind did it, hm.” 

She handed him her phone and hugged herself. Her nerves were on edge. 

“He’s not picking up.”

_ I’m locked in. I’m locked in. It’s okay. Stay calm. You are locked in a room with a man, but that man is Deidara-san. It’s okay. _

“Probably because he doesn’t recognize the number. Log in to your group chat.” he held it out to her, but saw her staring at the ground with wide eyes.

_ Oh no. Oh no. I feel like I’m falling.  _ The events of the day had built her up, but this situation was simply too much for anxiety-ridden young woman.

“Sumire?”

She started to sob.  _ This situation isn’t that serious but she’s freaking out anyway. Worst case scenario we just get locked in for the night, but one of them is bound to check the group chat and let us out. _ She backed away until she hit the wall, then sunk to the floor. She couldn’t stop shaking. She could barely hear Deidara’s voice as he called out to her again. It was as though she were sinking into a deep, black hole. With her forehead pressed to her knees she let out another cry.  _ I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe.  _

Deidara dropped onto the floor beside her, speaking her name in a softer voice.  _ Maybe she’s gone through some shit that was similar to this? Why else would she freak out over something this… _

She took in one long, deep breath and hit her head against the wall.

“Ouch.”

“Whoa there.”

“I’m fine, just give me a little bit.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah… yeah…” the tears were still falling and she was still shaking but she remained in that position.

He stared straight forward until he heard her sigh again.

“Feeling better?”

She nodded. He watched her flushed face as she brushed the tears away.

“So what do we do?” she asked.

He handed her her phone.

“Message the group chat.”

“Okay.”

He leaned over to watch her type out the message.

“Shit, no one is online, un.”

“Do you know anyone else’s number?”

“Not by heart.”

“Poop.”

He chuckled a bit then leaned against the wall.

“Guess we’ll just have to wait.”

“Wait, I think I have Itachi-san’s number!” she remembered.

She pressed call and held the phone up to her ear. Deidara tilted close enough that he thought he would be able to hear the conversation. The edge of his head rested against hers, but she didn’t move away. After a few rings a deep voice came over the receiver.

“Hello?”

“Itachi-san! It’s Sumire.”

“Are you alright? Your voice sounds strange.”

“I’m okay. Deidara-san and I are locked in the backstage room.”

“Deidara should have his own set of keys.”

“They are in his duffel bag in the hall.”

“I see. Did Sasori leave you both there? Also, Tobi was scheduled for the day.”

“Damn Tobi.” Deidara hissed.

“Sasori-sama left a while ago. We haven’t seen Tobi. Do you have his number?”

“I do not. Is he not online?”

“No one is.”

“I will call Pein-kantoku and Konan-san, then call you back in a moment.”

“Hai.”

After the click she rested the phone on her lap and looked up at Deidara.

“So much for oden.”

“We can do it another night. Just you and me, hm.”

“Sure.”

Her phone rang and she immediately answered.

“Sumire-san.”

“Hai.”

“They have not answered their phones, but I left them a message. If you two can find an open window you should try to leave there, unless someone answers you soon. Hopefully you won’t have to stay the night.”

“Oh okay.”

Deidara placed a hand on her knee and squeezed it gently.

“Will you be alright?” Itachi asked.

“Yes, I think we’ll be okay.”

“Be safe. If you ever feel unsafe, call the police Sumire-san. Do you understand?”

“Hai.”  _ Does he not trust Deidara-san? _

She heard Deidara click his tongue.  _ That damn Uchiha. _

“If all else fails, I will be there tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you.”

The call ended and she looked at her battery.  _ Well that’s the last call I make tonight _ , she thought at the sight of the three percent battery life. She leaned her head against Deidara’s shoulder, much to his surprise:

“What should we do? Want to try climbing through one of those windows?”

He grunted and jumped to his feet. She did the same and they both stared at the narrow windows near the ceiling.

“There’s no way I’d fit through those, hm. But you might.”

“Do we have a stool?”

He looked around.

“Nope.”

“Poop.”

“I can probably lift you though.”

“...I’m too heavy.”

“I doubt that. C’mon.” he waved her over.

She hopped to him and he picked her up by the waist. She let out a soft squeaked but reached for the window nonetheless. Her pulse increased at the feel of his hands squeezing the softness around her midriff.  _ Don’t let it tickle, don’t let it tickle. _

“I can’t get it open.” she huffed.

“Alright, coming down, un.”

He set her on her feet.

“Those have that mesh on them, anyway. We can only take that off from the outside. Have you ever punch through one of those mesh things?”

“No.”

“Well it hurts like a mother, hm.”

She giggled:

“So I guess we’re stuck here.”

“Yup.”

“So what should we do?” she repeated as she returned to her place against the wall. 

He joined her on the floor.

“Hmm. We could fool around.”

She laughed nervously:

“W-what are you saying?”

“You know. Fool around, un.”

“...fool around like… like what?”

He turned his body towards hers. 

“D-Deidara-san.” 

She shrunk from him as his face neared hers.

“Like this.”

Her eyes shut tight, he saw the trembling return to her limbs.  _ If I say no he might get mad and then…  _

“You okay? Don’t freak out on me, hm.”

She opened her eyes and met his intense blue gaze. A warmth swelled in her chest at the concern in his look. He bit his lip. She blushed. His finger tipped up her chin and he leaned close enough that their noses brushed. There was a sound of fumbling and they both turned. The door opened to reveal Tobi.

“Ara! Senpai and Sumire-chan! What are you two doing alone back here?”

“You! You’re the one that locked the door, aren’t you?” Deidara sprang up.

Tobi scratched his mask and tipped his head innocently:

“What are you talking about?”

**Home**

Sumire took quite a while to reach her apartment. Her body felt unnaturally heavy from exhaustion. She considered finding something to eat before getting home, but she was moving robotically. At this moment she cared more about sleep than food. When she finally arrived at home she pushed the door open and kicked off her shoes.

“Sumire?” she heard Sakura’s voice.

“Yes, I’m home.”

“How was your day?”

“Sakura, I’m sorry, but I’m going to go to bed. I’m really tired.”

“Oh okay.”

“I’ll tell you about it when I wake up, I promise.”

**X**

Sakura bit down on her rice cracker causing it to snap in half. She chewed while listening intently to Sumire describe her day. They had seated themselves at the kotatsu in the main tatami room. Sakura lifted a cup of warm tea to her lips.

“My boss is an asshole.”

Sakura reflexively gasped and began to choke. She set the cup down on the table while wiping at the liquid on her chin. Sumire handed her a napkin. 

“Sorry, I should have waited until you were done drinking. Are you okay?”

She nodded while coughing.

“Go on.” She encouraged after finally catching her breath.

“I yelled at him because he was being really, just awful. He was being rude and nasty.”

“What happened after?”

“He… well he fell on top of me and I started panicking. Then he just left…”

Sakura sipped her tea again while thinking.

“Who is this?”

“Sasori, he didn’t give me a last name.”

“Sasori? That name sounds really familiar.”

Sumire bit into her cracker with a frustrated expression on her face.

“What does he look like?”

“He’s a bit short for a guy. Has messy red hair. I would say an average build. Maybe slightly skinny.”

“That’s a vague description Sumire.”

“I’m sorry! I’m really terrible at describing how people look!” she responded.

Sakura reached for another rice cracker.

“Oh, he usually has this look on his face, like he’s spacing out.” she provided her best imitation of Sasori’s default expression.

“Okay, now he sounds really familiar! Maybe I’ve seen him somewhere. Oh this is going to bug me!”

“Do you want to hear the rest?”

“Yes!”

Between snacks and sips of tea, Sumire relayed her experience of being locked backstage with Deidara.

“And then he started hitting on me? While we were locked in there!”

“What exactly did he say?”

“He said we should ‘fool around.’”

“Hmm, maybe they’re all into you?”

“What?” Sumire laughed.

“You could be building your own reverse harem Sumire.”

“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard come out of your mouth Sakura.”

She giggled:   
“I was kidding. You know how men are.”

“Well, they need to stop. Their jokes aren’t funny.” She started, “except for Kisame-sama’s jokes. Those are hilarious.”

“Kisame? I’ve heard that name before.”

“Hoshigaki Kisame-sama. He told me he used to work at Kiri University.”

“Yes! That’s where I heard that name.”

“He makes the worst jokes, but that’s what makes them funny!”

Sakura poured herself another cup of tea.

“It’s good that you found someone you can talk to.”

“True, but he’s like way older than me. In his thirties probably.”

“That’s just one decade.”

“But there is this other guy who looks like he’s in his forties or something and I get along with him fine too! It’s all the guys who are closer to my age that I have difficulty with.”

“Even Uchiha Itachi?”

“No, Itachi-san is really kind and protective.”

A small smirk appeared on Sakura’s face. She placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm.

“Itachi-san? You two have gotten really familiar.”

She turned bright red:

“It’s not like that!”

“Really? Does he call you by your first name?”

“Y-yes.”

Sakura laughed:

“Seems like we both have an affinity for Uchiha’s.”

“No I do not!” Sumire slapped her hand against the table.

“I’m just kidding.”

“Geeze, Sakura. I take so much of that at work. I don’t want to deal with it at home too.”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry, I’ll stop. What about that guy that keeps flirting with you?”

“Hidan,” Sumire sighed. “I don’t have to see him that often. Just when there are actual performances apparently.”

“That’s good. It shouldn’t be all bad then.”

“Thankfully.”

Sakura checked the time by glancing at the watch on her wrist.

“Oh, I have to get going. Sasuke-kun and I are meeting for a date.”

“Hai.”

Sakura waved as she passed by the opening that led into the hall.

“Bye.” Sumire called before finishing her tea.

_ Cool, I have some time by myself.  _ She heard the front door shut.  _ What should I do?  _ Sumire gathered the mostly empty plate of rice crackers and tea cups. She brought them to the small kitchen to wash and clean. She replayed the events of the day one more time, as she did so her hands slowed to a stop.  _ Really, what should I do? _


	7. Fooling Around

**Wednesday Afternoon**

Her forehead was pressed to the cool plastic material of her desk. A slightly muffled whine came from her bent head. Beside her, her classmate Shikamaru was sighing. He had his cheek resting on his palm as he glanced sideways at the young woman making loud, obnoxious sounds. He shifted in his long-sleeved, dark green turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, beneath were mesh sleeves. His dark brown khaki and beige sandals were hidden beneath the desk and his black hair was up in its usual style.

The volume of Sumire’s whine increased and he raised an eyebrow at her.

“I thought it was you making a racket.” Neji said as he approached the two.

“Neji-san!” she elongated his name in a high pitch.

“What is it this time?”

Another long crying sound left her lips. Neji looked at Shikamaru.

“She hasn’t been any clearer than that for the past ten minutes.” he explained.

“You’re both geniuses, you should be able to help me!” she said as though it would clear their confusion.

More student shuffled into the classroom.

“You realize we are at the same grade level right?” Shikamaru responded.

“Yes, but…”

“Plus, we can’t help you if you don’t actually tell us what’s going on.”

Neji silently set his bag behind the chair to her right as the pair continued their vague exchange. He took his seat while adjusting the collar of his white button-down that was over a black tank top. He leaned back in the chair against the very low ponytail that kept his long black hair bunched together.

“You can tell us after class.” Neji interrupted, “I would like to be able to focus without all of your moaning.”

“Hai!” she let out a final whine just as the teacher entered the classroom.

**X**

Sumire stared at the various drinks in the display portion of the vending machine. The two men behind her were studying the almost visible dark-cloud looming over her head. She couldn’t decide which drink to get.

“Are you going to pick one?” Shikamaru finally said.

“But there are so many… so many…” she started to whine.

“This again.” Neji groaned.

“This is so troublesome.” Shikamaru reached over her shoulder, dropped a few coins into the slot, and pressed two different buttons.

He collected the cans once they were dispensed and placed a narrow black one into her hand.

“You like black coffee right?”

“Oh yes, thank you.” she snapped from her dramatic display and hurried after them.

They seated themselves on a wooden bench and Sumire dropped into the space between them.

“So what’s going on?” Neji began.

She sipped at her drink before answering:

“Work is stressful.”

Both watched her, waiting for her to elaborate, but were quickly frustrated by her continued silence.

“That’s it?” Shikamaru asked.

“I don’t know what to do!” she wailed, her eyes teared up.

“Well, what sort of stress is it?”

Another piping sound came from her and they groaned.

“Enough Sumire. You’re being overdramatic about this.” Neji interjected when he couldn’t stand it any longer.

She turned her eyes on him and pouted. The expression proved effective for he was sighing and softening his tone:

“Without explaining exactly what’s going on we cannot provide you with any advice. Griping isn’t going to resolve you stress.”

“Neji-san you are so mean!”

“Do you act this way around all men?” Shikamaru balanced himself on his backwards stretched arms.

“No! Just you two!” she exclaimed, her usual voice returned. “It’s funny to annoy you both sometimes.”

She giggled and wiped the play-tears from her eye. Neji glanced over her lavender blouse and pleated brown skirt, his eyes narrowed in irritation.

“I’m surprised you two kept up with me for this long.” she laughed.

“It’s because you have a cute crying face.” Shikamaru groaned.

“You shouldn’t talk about other girls being cute! You have a girlfriend.” Sumire pointed at him accusingly.

“Temari isn’t the jealous type. Don’t worry about it.”

He let out a loud sigh.

“You’re right, Shikamaru. She has the type of face that you can’t just leave alone.” Neji agreed reluctantly.

She looked back and forth between the two intelligent men in confusion. Sumire was someone who acted without much forethought. She hadn’t realized what she was doing was manipulative until that moment.

“Not that it’s easy to walk away from any girl who’s crying.” Shikamaru continued.

“Truly.”

“I’ve never thought of that before… I’m sorry.” Sumire became pensive.

“So, what’s actually going on?” Shikamaru asked.

“Ah,” her look became distant. “Men are so confusing.”

They were startled by the sudden change. She was someone they sometimes thought was afflicted with multiple personalities, because she could switch from one emotion to another quicker than was normal. But it was all a show. They had adjusted to her way of deflecting and redirecting conversations. It was a defense mechanism Sakura had carefully discussed with their entire friend group at one point or another. She’s not trying to frustrate you, people who have been abused sometimes develop these speech habits that make them seem attention-seeking. It’s not her fault, The longer she talks to you the more she’ll open up. Naturally, everyone in the group had taken the explanation to heart for they had only ever functioned as friends because they all accepted one another so unconditionally.

Sumire dropped her hands in her lap. Her fingers clutched around the cool can of coffee.

“Ne,” she began once a decent silence had passed, “could either of you hate a girl so much then suddenly turn around and be attracted to her? Is that possible?”

They thought deeply about her question.

“This sounds very complicated.” Neji commented.

“Are you the one who hates someone and now feels attracted to them or are you talking about someone else?” Shikamaru pursued.

“I’m talking about someone else.”

“And you’re talking about someone from work, right?”

She nodded.

“It’s not unusual for someone to feel emotion that way.” Neji said.

“Especially when they want to deny their feelings. They get frustrated.” Shikamaru added.

Sumire felt her heart pounding. _Not that I think Sasori-sama actually likes me, but it was just a strange feeling I had when he was on top of me. He didn’t do it on purpose or… I don’t think he did. I’m probably just overthinking again, aren’t I?_

“Coming from a guy’s perspective, it can be especially frustrating when the girl is the super obvlious-type like you.” Shikamaru straightened beside her.

“Or the ‘pretending to be oblivious-type.’” Neji said.

“I’m not pretending!”

“I think you notice more than you give yourself credit for. And when you don’t want to notice something your brain goes through leaps and bounds to pretend you didn’t.”

“So, you’ve convinced yourself that you didn’t notice anything when in fact you actually did.” Shikamaru bounced off of Neji’s conclusion.

Sumire’s cheeks burned. _Am I really doing that?_

“So, I’m…”

“Unintentionally ignoring the signs other people are throwing you.” Shikamaru finished her thought.

“You two are too much.” her voice weakened.

Neji placed a hand on her head.

“We all have our defense mechanisms.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty normal.” Shikamaru added.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone though…”

“You’re not responsible for someone else’s feelings.”

“Though you could try to not ignore the things around you.”

She nodded as Neji’s hand slipped from her head:

“Thank you.”

“It’s about time for our next class.” Shikamaru rose with Neji.

“Bye bye!” she raised her hand enthusiastically and waved as they walked away.

Her hand dropped once they were far enough and her expression switched from overexcited to exhausted. _They really are geniuses._

**Thursday Evening**

_Good Evening,_

_I would like to request that you bring snacks and drinks for the group tomorrow. You be reimbursed of course. There are supplies for tea in Konan’s office and a table will be set up near the stage for you. I will have Kakuzu meet you at seven tomorrow morning. Please give him your receipts then._

_Pein_

Sumire read the email through twice. She laughed. _It doesn’t sound like I have a choice. Ha… ha…_ Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_Sumire! I reserved the concert hall just like you suggested! We have it all Sunday morning! If you are able, please come by to perform! We have a lot of new members this year and it would be good for them to hear a professional!_

_Professional? She’s kidding right?_ Sumire stretched out across the tatami. _So much is happening at once… what snack should I bring? I don’t know what everyone likes. Should I perform? Well… it’s not like any of the crew members are going to be there… what am I doing? I always do this, too much at once._ She quickly tapped out a response.

_I’ll perform, just let me know what time I should be there._

She responded to Pein’s email as well then prepped her things for the following day. _I can just stop by that sweets shop on the way to the concert hall._ She turned around to look into the kitchen. _But Sakura and I both bought a few kilos of rice so we have a lot more than we need. I could… make some onigiri… so we don’t only have sweet things._ She nodded and leapt up. _Time to get to work._ She rolled up her sleeves as she walked to the kitchen. _I’m glad I finished my homework early._

**Friday Morning**

The thin plastic of the heavy bags she carried were biting into her hands. She moaned in exertion as she neared the large concert hall. _An internship is an internship, ugh._ Leaning by the entrance was a tall figure in dark grey. The short-sleeved shirt revealed another set of scars lining his muscular arms. They even appeared around his neck that was left exposed without his usual mask.

“Kakuzu-sama. Good morning.” She bowed.

“Your receipt.”

“Oh.” She set the two large bags down to free her hands.

She fished out the short of piece of paper and handed it to him with her head bowed respectfully. Perhaps it was excessive to be so formal with him, but his overbearing presence made her extra weary. He read through it quickly then looked over her items with a skeptical look.

“You bought that much with this amount?”

“Oh! This bag is for the sweets!” She lifted one bag, “I had a lot of rice at home so I made onigiri!” she lifted the other.

His eyes were narrowed.

“How much rice?”

“About half a kilo.”

“What brand?”

_Is he… trying to price it out? I don’t need to be compensated for the rice though._

“Please don’t worry about the rice. We can just consider it a gift for everyone!” she said with a bashful smile and dainty wave of her hand.

“That’s fine.” He seemed pleased with her statement.

He pushed open the doors to the foyer and held it for her as she carried them inside. He saw her struggling with the packages, but the thought of assisting her did not cross his mind.

“Kakuzu-sama.”

He grunted in response.

“Do you have keys to Konan-san’s office?”

“Yes.”

“Would you open it for me? I have to make tea as well.”

He grunted again and she followed him up the stairs.

“Is no one else here yet?” she continued to inquire.

“No.”

A feeling in her body warned her not to continue asking him questions. She bit her lip. _She always stops talking just before she gets annoying,_ Kakuzu thought as he placed a key into the lock on Konan’s door. Sumire didn’t like the silence nor did she like the negative aura coming from him.

“Thank you!” she said with a large smile.

_I suppose she’s cute._

_If I be really cheery maybe he’ll be less of a grump._

“Would you like some tea?” she proceeded with a bright voice.

“Sure.”

She set the bags aside and searched in the supply closet where an electric tea kettle and a large set of cuts were waiting.

“This will likely take a few minutes. I can bring it to your office once it's ready, that is, if you have a lot of work to do.”

He leaned against the doorway.

“I have time before I have to clock in.”

“Okay.” she pulled a large water bottle from one of the bags.

Using the top cabinet she set down an insulated mat and placed the electric tea kettle atop it. She could feel him watching her. _Why is he staring at me?_

Kakuzu’s eyes slowly took in her image. She had on a short-sleeved black shirt and a dark blue khaki. Her hair was up in a neat bun. _Maybe if she wasn’t so small I would be interested_ , though he still found himself imagining her naked.

 _Awkward silences… my worst enemy… we meet again…_ She moved to the stacked boxes and removed the top one from the bag. She set it on the desk before lifting off the top.

“Would you like some dango?” she asked.

He silently walked over, then took a skewer. She smiled up at him again and spun around to the kettle that was slowly coming to a boil. Sumire prepped the teapot silently. Behind her she could hear soft chewing sounds. _This is worse than silence…_ The whistle of the kettle relieved her somewhat and she was happy to be pouring hot water over the leaves. As she grasped the handle she felt him standing directly behind her. Her heart rate doubled.

**Downstairs**

“Hai hai! It’s cleaning day!” Tobi carried out polishing supplies down the walkway towards the stage.

In front of the stage were two tables, one of which was covered in paper towels and various cleaning fluids. The other was set up a few feet away and had a disposable tablecloth atop it. Tobi set his supplies next to the other cleaning materials. As per usual, he dressed in an all black outfit that covered every inch of his skin. Deidara set more things onto the table and looked back to Sasori and Itachi, who had followed them in. Sasori was carrying another bucket and Itachi was dragging a vacuum cleaner behind him.

“Get the broom from the back,” Sasori commanded while looking at Tobi.

“Hai!” the taller man leapt onto the stage and rushed through the open doors that led directly backstage.

Within the next few moments Kisame entered with Hidan in tow.

“Fuck, I hate this.”

“It can’t be helped.”

“Cleaning is the worst.”

They joined the rest of the men in front of the table.

“Short-shit not here yet?”

Deidara rolled his eyes at the name Hidan used to reference Sumire.

“What’s the matter Deidara-chan?” he mocked.

“Give her a break won’t you, hm?”

Tobi returned with an enormous broom and a dustpan.

“Are we talking about Sumire-chan?” He asked.

“Sort of.” Kisame said with a laugh.

“Deidara-chan doesn’t like my nickname for short-shit.”

“Ara, Senpai, when did you get so protective of Sumire-chan?” he teased.

“I’m not being-”

“Perhaps… you two are really close now?”

“What the hell are you on about?” Deidara’s blue eyes focused on the masked man.

“Did you and Sumire-chan… have a good time being locked up alone?”

“Tobi.” Deidara growled his name lowly.

Anger bubbled within him.

“What? That was real? I thought you were making her do some shitty prank.”

The silent Uchiha was watching the infuriated blonde. His reaction indicates that something may have occurred. _Sumire did sound overwhelmed when I spoke with her last_. Itachi’s thoughts continued to reexamine his conversation with Sumire, but a sudden interjection by Hidan halted his thoughts:

“So did you fuck her?”

Deidara groaned and rolled his eyes again. Everyone was looking at him now.

“So did you?”

“No, why the hell would you even ask that, un?”

“Because I want to know if she’s a good lay.”

Deidara made a quick “che” sound and glared at the wall. Sasori’s reddish-brown eyes were narrowed at the taller man. There was a pit forming in his stomach and the hands in his jean pockets tightened into fists. Itachi was also watching the grey haired man. It wasn’t unusual for Hidan to make such comments about women in general, but when they were directed at Sumire.

Kisame, not at all perturbed, looked down the walkway to the entrance.

“Looks like she’s going to be late…” he commented.

“Danna, don’t be as hard on her today as you were on Sunday, hm.” Deidara took the opportunity to change the subject.

With the direction shifted, Deidara took a few moments to recall his short period alone with the nervous young woman. He recalled being interrupted by Tobi just when he planned to have some fun with her. _I’m going to need to make some moves when we’re alone again. I bet they’re already thinking about it after yesterday._ Itachi walked away to fetch the last of the supplies.

**X**

“Your tea is ready.” She said softly.

Kakuzu reached over her and took the filled teacup. She listened to his footsteps as he walked away. _Why did he have to stand so close to me?_ Her pulse relaxed very slowly. She kept her small hand against her chest, taking in multiple deep breaths and exhaling, then took her phone out to check the time. _Oh I should go downstairs and set this all up._ She grabbed the two bags without glancing at the desk and carried them downstairs. As she entered the hall she saw most of the crew in deep conversation by the stage.

“There’s no art in just pounding a girl, un!” Deidara hissed at Hidan.

“Always fucking art, art, art. Fucking is fucking! It’s not about art!”

“Naïve! There’s nuance to making a girl cum, though I doubt you’ve actually seen what that’s like, hm.”

“You’ve got guts talking down to your senior!” Hidan’s eye flashed with an unnerving amount of excitement.

Sumire stopped a few feet away from the group. Sasori noticed her immediately.

“You’re late.”

“I was upstairs preparing tea. Ask Kakuzu-sama.” She countered, not looking at him as she walked through the crowd.

She glared at Deidara and Hidan. A sudden bout of irritation provided her with a bit more courage than usual:

“Is that all you talk about?”

She set the two bags on the empty table and opened the top of the second box of dango.

“C’mon short-shit. I bet you like a good pounding once in a wh-”

She turned around and shoved a skewer into his open mouth.

“Oh Hidan-san, you shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.” She sneered. “You could choke.”

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kisame with a large grin on his face.

“What did you bring, Sumire-chan?” Tobi bounded to her side when she spun from Hidan.

The rest crowded behind her.

“Some tri-colored dango and dorayaki.” She pointed to the three small boxes she had finished setting out.

“I also made onigiri… I have to go get the tea.”

When she departed Tobi grabbed an excessive handful of the dango and moved away. Once he was a good distance he lifted his mask and swallowed down the sticky lumps. Hidan angrily chewed through a couple skewers at the same time. Deidara took one in his hand while knitting his brows at the Jashinist.

“Sasori, aren’t you going to have some?” Kisame asked.

“We should be working, not eating.”

Back in Konan’s office, Sumire set the teapot and cups on a tray she found in the closet. She saw the box of sweets she had forgotten. _Oh, I should grab that after I bring this._ At the bottom of the stairs she saw Itachi emerging from a storage room.

“Good morning, Itachi-san.” she said.

“Good morning.”

They casually walked side by side through entrance to the hall. The crew members were spread out and were already cleaning. Sumire set the tea tray onto the food table just as Itachi returned to her side.

“You’ve certainly brought a lot.”

“Yes. There’s onigiri, dorayaki, and dango… um…” she pushed the cover for the box of dango to reveal it was empty. “Well, there was dango.”

Itachi’s aura seemed to shift.

“When you are done here, assist Kisame with dusting.”

“Okay.”

Sumire glanced at him as he moved to the other end of the hall. _Did something upset him?_ Deidara knelt at the edge of stage near her.

“You gonna come help, un?”

“Of course. Let me just pour the tea.” She lifted the pot.

The cap had shifted during her walk down the stairs. As she lifted it up it slipped down and she had to catch it. A few droplets of the hot liquid spilled out onto her fingers and she winced.

Deidara grinned. _This is my chance._ She gingerly set the teapot onto the table and flinched when Deidara jumped to her level. He cupped her hand and before she realized it he had brought it close to his face. Her heart leapt as his lips gently wrapped around the tip of her finger.

“W-w-what…” her words disappeared when she felt him suck lightly on her skin.

The heat from his mouth and the feeling of his tongue rolling over her flesh caused her shoulders to hunch and redness to brighten her cheeks. Upon meeting his half-lidded gaze her thighs reflexively pressed together.

“D-Deidara-san.” she whispered.

His lifted his head, not before giving another suck. One of her eyes shut and she bit her lip to withhold a weak cry that had been building in the base of her throat.

“Feel better?” he asked with a sultry tone, laced with confidence.

She nodded, looking down at the ground, desperately hoping it would be enough for him to let her go. He released her hand and took his cup of tea before leaving her alone at the table. He smirked as he walked away.

Sumire held her hand against her chest as the blonde walked away from her. _So… so… oh my gosh I really am dense. That’s what he meant by fool around?_ She faced the table to stare downwards. _Don’t think about it, just ignore it._ She shook her head from side to side and slapped her own cheeks with both hands.

 _What the fuck was that?_ Hidan had seen it from the third row where he was vacuuming. _So some of the guys are already making moves on her? Shit._

Sumire regained her composure and went to Kisame who was standing by one of the many metal structures that attached to the walls.

“How can I help?” she asked.

He handed her a duster. They cleaned the fixtures. He focused on the higher parts while she took care of the bottom and middle.

“Ne, Kisame-sama?”

“Yes.”

“Is Itachi-san okay?”

“Did he seem upset?”

“When I told him what I brought he suddenly became unhappy… or at least that’s what it felt like.”

“Was there any dango left?”

“No…”

“Dango is his favorite. He was probably bummed he didn’t get any.”

“Oh.”

_I did leave that box upstairs. I’ll have to wait until my break to get it. Hold on Itachi-san! You’ll have dango soon!_

“Sumire!”

“Hai!” she called back to the blonde.

“When you are done there, help with these scraps.” Deidara was holding a large stack of cardboard paper covered in paint stains.

The rest of the cardboard was being stacked at the end of the wooden stage by Tobi and Sasori.

“You’re about done here. Go ahead and help them.” Kisame told her.

“Okay.”

She dropped the duster off at the supplies table.

“What is all of this?”

“From the previous theater performance. It would have been cleaned up months ago, but someone lost the key to that storage closet.” Sasori glared at the orange masked man. “We finally convinced Kakuzu to have a new key made.”

Upon closer inspection she noticed the piles of cardboard were covered in dust and webs. _Gross._ She grabbed a handful of them and went through the open stage doors and out through the backstage exit. She found Deidara struggling with a pile of them in front of the dumpster. Some had slipped from his drip and fallen into a puddle on the floor.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

He cursed when the soggy paper swung towards him and slapped his shirt. A large wet spot was left when he peeled garbage away. He groaned. Sumire tossed her small stack into the dumpster.

She wanted to repeat her question but he answered before she could:

“I’m fine. I just need to wring out my shirt.”

Deidara pulled it over his head and held it out. He twisted the sewage water from it. Sumire flushed at the sight of is torso. _He’s so built!_ It only took another moment for her to notice the scar running across the left side of his chest.

“You’re scarred.” She said.

Her body moved on its own. She stood close to him and reached out to touch the scar. _Poor guy._ His arms dropped and he looked down at her pensive expression. The feather-like touches against his skin caused heat to rise to his face.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Heart surgery.”

“Whoa.”

“Long story.”

“Is the tattoo to hide it?”

“Un.”

He continued to study her face. _When I made my move earlier she was so flustered and couldn’t even form a sentence. Now she’s just touching me like it didn’t happen… or is she making a move back?_

Their eyes met.

“We have a few minutes. Want to continue where we left off, hm?”

“Huh? With what?”

He hooked his right arm behind her and pulled her close. She gasped and pressed her hands to his chest to stop their bodies from colliding. His left hand pushed through her hair to cup the back of her head.

“Your playing dumb is kind of cute, un.”

_Playing dumb with w-_

She let out a muffled cry of surprise when his lips pressed to hers. Her eyes naturally fell shut from the sensation. Her body reacted automatically, a pleasurable feeling traveled from their kneading mouths outwards to every inch of her hypersensitive skin.

_Damn he’s a really good kisser._

His right hand dropped the shirt he had been holding and instead slid underneath the hem of her shirt to touch her waist. He caressed her skin, earning a soft moan, then let it smooth around to her spine where his fingertips brushed. Her body shivered in delight from the sensation.

Her lack of resistance was quite exciting. His tongue brushed her bottom lip and she parted hers to let him explore.

_We need to go back to work._

Despite the weak protests of her thoughts her tense muscles were relaxing against him. Her hands felt around his chest curiously. But this wasn’t enough for him. He simply had to feel more of her. His hand released the back of her head and rushed up her shirt to grasp her breast through her bra. She gasped from the sudden movement and pushed his torso as hard she could. She stumbled backward, landing painfully on her tailbone.

When they locked eyes again he saw a look of panic. She jumped up.

“I’m sorry.” She bowed quickly and turned around.

She took off back into the hall. Deidara listened to her rapid, retreating footsteps.

“Damn it. I overdid it, hm.”


	8. Sorting Papers and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To returning readers. One new scene!

Sumire’s legs slowed as she returned through backstage door. She skidded on her knees and came to a halt just between the redhead and the orange masked man kneeling by the edge of the hardwood platform. Both stared at the small woman who appeared between them.

“Sumire-chan?” Tobi for once was unable to make a comment.

Her heart slammed in her chest, her fists were shaking against her thighs. Sasori noticed the changes that were reminiscent of the previous afternoon where she was trembling beneath him.

“Here you take the next pile!” Tobi pulled a stack and held it out to her.

“Sasori-sama,” she started, ignoring him.

“Sumire-chan are you okay?” Tobi prodded, but she wasn’t looking at him.

Her eyes were focused on the lines in the wood between her slightly spread knees. She was on the edge of panicking; she could feel the anxietal tremors stacking atop each other.

“M-may I assist Itachi-san?” she asked.

“Why?”

“Please.” Her voice was weak.

He studied her fearful expression and the shivers in her hands.

“Go.’ he said shortly. _ Deidara, what did you do? _

“Thank you.”

She stood on her quivering legs and slowly made her way down the stage steps. Itachi was at the other end of the hall carrying a bucket of soiled polishing rags. He noticed her from a distance but did not acknowledge her until she was only a few feet away.

“Itachi-san, may I work with you for a while?” she asked with her dark head bent.

He looked at the stage where he spotted Sasori watching them from afar. D _ id he send her over or did she come on her own? _ Itachi returned his gaze to the woman before him. Her shoulders were stiff and her hands were tightened into fists. He could just make out the tiny convulsions in her limbs.

“I’ve finished in the hall. There is an office upstairs that needs to be cleaned. You may come along.”

“Thank you.”

He disposed of the polishing rags in a large trash can near the entrance then guided her upstairs to one of the many offices. In the room was a small dark green couch pushed against the off-white wall and boxes set atop each other to almost five feet. 

“There are a large number of unnecessary files here. We are to sort through them and dispose of the rest.” Itachi explained as he sat on the couch and pulled a box towards himself. “Kakuzu-san requested that any forms on purchasing be set aside for him.”

“Okay.”

Sumire seated herself beside the Uchiha and pulled a box to her feet. She lifted the lid and began pulling out one worn manila folder after another. Though she had hoped that Itachi’s presence coupled with fully engaging in her work would drive away her building anxiety, she was wrong. The back of her hand wiped away a silent tear, but she did not stop separating the yellow papers into stacks. 

“You seem to have these bouts of anxiety frequently.” Itachi commented.

“I’m sorry,” she spoke softly, “Once I’m triggered I can’t really control it…”

_ Triggered? _ Itachi looked over her exhausted and tear filled expression.  _ So they don’t happen randomly and there is something that causes her to react this way? _

“I know it’s a nuisance. I’m doing all I can to get a handle on it.” Her voice remained barely audible.

“I didn’t say you were nuisance. I merely meant to ask what may have caused it and is there something that could be done to prevent you from being made to feel this way again?”

Sumire was unsure how to respond.  _ I don’t want to get Deidara-san in trouble. There’s no need to, this is my fault. _

“Thank you, Itachi-san, but you don’t want to listen to me go on and on about my issues.” she waved his statement away with a dainty, frail hand.

“If it will assist you in working through them, then I do not mind listening.” His intense gaze softened just a bit, “I would like to think of us as friends.”

_ Friends. _ The word instantaneously brought her a sense of comfort.  _ Friends, good. That’s all I want right now. Itachi-san is so kind. _

“I’ll have to start at the beginning.”

“Say as much or as little as you please.”

She sucked in a deep breath.  _ The last person I told this story to was Sakura, last year. _

“My parents passed away when I was very young and I had no other relatives so I grew up in an orphanage.” She began. “That’s not what caused my anxiety disorder though. I actually don’t remember much about my younger years.”

She paused to clench her fists in her lap.

“I didn’t know what it was like to have a healthy relationship with any other human being. Whether it was a friend or a parent or teacher. So when I hit puberty, I… ended up in an abusive relationship.”

The anxiety ballooned in her chest.  _ I haven’t really thought about this in so long. _

“I was with that person until early high school. A lot happened with him…” her voice broke.

Itachi’s hands gingerly rested upon her narrow shoulder, the only motion he could think of to comfort the woman struggling to continue.

“You don’t have to keep going.” he stated.

She exhaled. _ I just have to say it. If I say it, he’ll understand. _

“He sexually abused me.” She said weakly.

Itachi felt a wave of fury enter his body. The hand by his side tightened into a white-knuckled fist. 

“It’s taken me a long time to be comfortable being around men again. I’ve had a lot of friends help me with that. I’ve had a lot of male friends who were super patient with me… I’ve gotten better at being comfortable with touch, with wanting to be in a relationship again, but I… when I…” her voice suddenly broke off again.

Itachi now felt uncomfortable with his hand placed on her shoulder. It slipped off and onto the cushion between them.

“I’m not afraid of sex or anything. Talking about sex… wanting to have sex… I still do want that from time to time. It’s when someone…”

“Forceful advances remind you of that time in your life?”

She nodded:

“It used to be worse. I used to be unable to leave my apartment for days after some random man on the street would try to touch me and sometimes even when a friend would accidentally touch me.” She explained. “I’ve come very far and I’m really happy. I’m really lucky that I’ve been able to work through it so much.”

A weight receded from her shoulders and she sighed.

“Thank you. Really, Itachi-san, for listening.”

“You seemed like you needed it.” He responded, his hand reached for another stack of papers.

Sumire thought it time to return to working, but in a split second she recalled the box of dango sitting in Konan’s office.

“I’ll be back in one moment.” She said with a smile.

He watched her disappear out the doorway and down the hall. She returned only a few moments later holding a box similar to the ones she brought downstairs. The couch cushions waved when she plopped back down beside him. She then held out the box to him with the lid lifted:

“Kisame-sama told me this was your favorite. I forgot this box upstairs earlier. Please help yourself.”

A light flashed beneath his onyx irises at the sight of the nearly full box of tri-colored dango.

“Thank you.” he said in a normal tone of voice.

He took a single skewer and pulled off the top pink dango with his teeth. As he chewed the edges of his mouth rose into a pleased smile. She giggled and he looked at her.

“Hmm?”

“You just look so happy; you usually are so stoic. It’s so nice to see you enjoying something.”

He didn’t respond, instead he took another bite. Sumire worked through a second stack of manila folders.

“I apologize for prying,” his low voice made her jump, “but you haven’t told me what caused you to be triggered today.”

“Oh… It’s nothing to worry about.”

“It’s admirable that you wish to protect someone, but I would encourage you not do so if your own well-being is threatened.”

Sumire looked at the hand that held the dessert covered skewer then slowly let her eyes travel to his face.  _ Should I tell him? _

“If I tell you, are you going to tell Pein-kantoku?”

“I suggest you do that yourself, but if you simply want to confide in me. I will respect your wishes to not tell him.”

She thought it over, then concluded that he was trustworthy enough.

“Deidara-san kissed me.”

Itachi swallowed down the last sticky lump from the skewer. His grip tightened around the slim stick. 

“You realize that counts as sexual harassment.”

“I don’t want to cause any waves or get him in trouble. I was just surprised.”

“Sumire-san.” His voice was resolute.

_ I shouldn’t have told him. _

“Itachi-san please.”

_ How do I explain how foolish she is being? If she is being harassed she needs to speak up.  _

Sumire looked away from him finally.  _ No, I just… _

It didn’t take him long to recognize why she was so hesitant.  _ Trauma, trauma makes a person blame themselves. Trauma makes someone consider red flags only minor issues. Not only that, she wants to remedy it on her own. She’s used to resolving her issues by herself. I suppose if that is how she is choosing to deal with this I can provide her with some peace, at least for short periods of time. _

“Would you like to remain up here with me for the rest of the cleaning day?”

“If possible, yes.” she responded meekly.

“I will notify Sasori.”

**X**

Deidara returned to his two partners who were separating the last of the cardboard into two piles, one usable and the other disposable. His shirt was still stained with sewer water, but disappointment, and the lack of a fresh shirt, left him in a state of cool indifference.

“Deidara-senpai! Where have you been?”

Though Tobi would always find a way to irk him.

“Cleaning. Which is the next stack, hm?” he responded shortly.

“Deidara.” Sasori began with a rather sudden straightening of his back. “What happened with Koizumi?”

The blonde met his glare.

“Nothing.”

Tobi looked back and forth between them, noticing the furrowing brows and flashes of anger in their eyes.

“Um, Senpai’s?”

“Danna, nothing happened.”

“Then why did she come back scared out of her mind?”

_ She was scared? _

“Nothing happened. Get off it, hm.” he grunted a little more forcefully.

He tucked the tidbit of information his manager had provided in the back of his mind. He had scared the intern. Sasori huffed in annoyance then returned to sorting the last few pieces of cardboard. It was when the three men gathered the large soiled stack that Itachi approached.

“Sasori,” he climbed the steps to the stage and paused just a yard away. “I will be keeping Sumire-san with me for the rest of the evening.”

“She will be needed elsewhere.”

“It is what is best for her at the moment.”

“Your reasoning?” 

Sasori was not convinced of this. He suspected she sobbed to the Uchiha that the others were bullying her somehow, but there was also a touch of curiosity in his question. Perhaps Itachi would reveal what Deidara had done to terrify her? 

“To prevent her from being harassed.”

A silence fell over the group and Sasori’s irritated expression became a full blown scowl. 

“Your meaning?”

“I think you know my meaning well.”

Deidara’s eyes widened at Itachi’s retort but he overcompensated for the give with a glare of his own.  _ Did she tell him?  _ Sasori gripped the cardboard in his hand.  _ Deidara did harm her then? _

“Anyways, I will tend to her for the evening. I hope everyone will take this opportunity to reevaluate their work etiquette.” 

_ She’s that upset? Damn it. _

“You should mind your own business, Uchiha.” Deidara growled, making sure not to let his thoughts show across his face.

Itachi didn’t bother with a reply, instead he turned away to return to the offices. 

“Senpai’s did something happen?” Tobi feigned innocence.

Sasori and Deidara snapped their heads towards one another simultaneously.

“I knew you had done something.” Sasori spoke first.

“Forget it, un.”

Tobi scratched his head while the two artists continued to snarl at one another. The short man poked for information but the taller disclosed little of what had transpired out by the dumpster.  _ Things are getting interesting _ , thought the masked man who continued his work with a gleeful skip.

**X**

Sumire regained some strength in her senses, having worked with Itachi for the next few hours. It was mostly quiet and steady; carrying stacks of purchasing papers to Kakuzu’s office was the only break in the monotony. A decent pile accumulated atop the desk used her first Thursday evening there.

“I believe we are done here.” Itachi said.

The room was now exceptionally neat. The empty boxes were layered outside the door and the items to be kept were placed about the space in an organized manner. It was far more spacious once uncluttered.

“I suppose it would be fine for you to go home now. Everyone should be finished with their duties.” Itachi continued.

“Sure. Thank you for today.”

She brushed some dust from her shirt and spotted the sweets box left aside on the couch.

“Would you like to take the last of the dango home?”

She saw him seriously considering her offer. His eyes lingered on the box, but he hesitated to answer.

“Here,” she scooped it up and held it out to him, “I insist!”

His lips parted as though he would protest but instead they curled into a gentle smile.

“Thank you.”

She grinned happily at him, then waved as she walked away to grab her things from the hall. At the bottom of the stairs was Kisame passing. He turned his large head towards her.

“Koizumi-kun, I was just thinking about you.”

The comment earned a short giggle from her.

“A couple of us are going to get some some,” he made a drinking motion. “You should come along.”

“I’m sorry, my budget’s a little tight this week.” she paused on the step third from the bottom so she was still eyelevel with him.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll cover you.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“C’mon.” 

He waved a large hand. She trotted down to his side.

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.”

“Don’t some of you have work tomorrow?” she asked as they walked towards the entrance.

“A few drinks never killed anyone.”

“I feel like there is a statistic somewhere to prove that wrong.”

“Do you know it?’

“No.”

“Then hush.”

She giggled again, this time with a loose fist near her chin. When she looked up her eyes met a pair of striking blues ones, gazing at her from across the foyer. She averted her line of sight immediately. 

“We’re going, c’mon everyone.” Kisame called to the men loitering near the main hall entrance. 

The walk to the bar was spent with Sumire keeping a distance from Deidara. She could feel him looking at her, but she was unsure with what emotion he stared at her with. Not that she was interested in finding out just yet. Being around him was proving to be easier than she anticipated, due to the large, smiling buffer that was Kisame. She quite enjoyed his company and his lame jokes. Tobi and Hidan were part of the group, but they were behind the rest discussing something of great importance. 

Unlike her last time there, they were guided to another section of the bar with much smaller rooms. It was only when she entered that she realized exactly where they were.

“Wait, this is also a karaoke bar?”

“Yeah, no one told you?”

“NO.” her eyes went wide.

“Do you not like karaoke, Sumire-chan?” Tobi asked.

“I love karaoke!”

The eyes on her liked the way she excitedly bounded inside and snatched the large songbook left on the tiny square desk in the center of cramped room. She flipped through quickly. Her tongue stuck out slightly from between her lips, an expression of focus in her soft features. Kisame was turning on microphones and Tobi was already punching in a song.

Her eyes lit up more when she recognized it. 

“Give me that mic!”

Kisame threw his hands up and sat on the black leather couch beside Hidan who looked uncomfortable.

“I need a drink.” Hidan grumbled.

He saw the song title appear on screen and he continued his groaning:

“He always plays fucking Kpop.”

Deidara straddled an armrest while watching Tobi and Sumire sing, dance, and split vocal parts as though they had rehearsed it. As soon as the tender arrived Hidan ordered a round of hard alcohol. Just as he left the second song started.

“ _ Yeah I’m the female monster. You know that. Everybody let’s go crazy right now. Leggo. _ ”

_ Fucking kpop, that drink can’t get here fast enough. _ Hidan was glaring at the screen, but it was replaced with some shock as Sumire fell backwards into his lap. Instead of yelling or slapping him, she only laughed and readjusted so she could look at him. Hidan bit his lip. _ I guess kpop’s not all bad. _

“Sorry, that move is hard.” she didn’t notice the look in his purple eyes.

She bounced off his thighs and back into a standing position to continue dancing. Both her and Tobi were yelling over the music to one another. 

“No, it’s like this!” Tobi demonstrated the dance move again, nearly knocking over the karaoke machine.

“I can’t do it! It’s too small in here anyway!”

Eventually she plunked herself between Kisame and Deidara. Clothing brushed against clothing, legs against legs and arms against arms, but she paid it no mind. For once it appeared she was in her element.

“I’m sorry, I’m totally hogging it.” 

“Don’t even worry, this is a great show.” Kisame chuckled.

Adrenaline was an interesting thing.

“Was I shaking my ass in your face too much?” 

“I could've used more.”

“Kisame-sama you perv!”

“You asked.”

Not one of them questioned this out-of-character Sumire. 

“Shots are here!”

The waiter carried in a tray of tiny clear glasses filled with a dark colored liquid. They each took one, minus Tobi who was thrusting his limbs about and screeching the lyrics to yet another girl group song. 

“Cheers!”

Sumire only had half and grimaced, holding it at a distance. 

“This is so gross.”

“C’mon you pansy.” Hidan chuckled.

“No it’s nasty. I’m not finishing this.”

Deidara slipped his fingers between hers. He took it with little resistance and swallowed it down with a backwards throw of his head.

“At least play a guy group, Tobi.” he said.

The blonde had stewed in his awkward frustration for too long and the presence of alcohol finally eased him enough to take a mic. There was a moment where Sumire felt a surge of panic at the feel of his digits touching her own, but it passed when he was standing a foot away and reciting one of her favorite melodies. Tobi stole a place on the couch while she bumped her hips against the blonde’s. He held the device so they could share:

“ _ I can be your hero _ !”

She did not notice the way the four men would sometimes sit back and watch her as she sang one popular song after another. Occasionally Tobi and Deidara would join, but her obliviousness maintained even as the hours passed. 

“Sumire-chan is pretty good, huh?” Tobi said to Hidan.

“What?”

The speakers bumped and multi-colored light flashed across the walls.

“ _ Lipstick chateau wine color~ Lalalala~ _ ”

“I said, Sumire-chan is pretty good at singing isn’t she?”

“What?”

“I said-”

Kisame went in search of the restroom and Hidan saw an opportunity to escape a conversation with the masked man. Unfortunately he was followed. The next song started to play but the young woman was exhausted. She fell limply beside Deidara who was humming.

“ _ We’ll take it slow, baby baby we’ll take it slow _ .” she said, in monotone, too tired to attempt to reach the low notes.

The background to the slower song reverberated in the tiny room, but both became silent. 

“Sumire.”

He saw her jump out of the corner of his eye.

“My bad.”

“...huh?”

“I came on too strong. Sorry, hm.”

_ He just apologized. _

“Deidara-san…”

“I really don’t like the idea of a chick being afraid of me. That’s just a bummer. Plus we work together.”

_ Did someone scold him or did he come up with this on his own? Either way, he seems genuine.  _

“It’s okay.” she said softly.

He leaned back against the leather covered cushions with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I didn’t think you would freak out. I guess I should have thought about that because of the way you were freaking out when we were locked up together.”

“Yeah…”

“But now I know. I gotta  _ take it slow _ , un.”

She wanted to laugh.  _ He timed that way too well, but there’s something I have to squash now. _

“Deidara-san,” she inhaled and explained calmly, “I’m not looking for anything here. I took this internship because I wanted to learn the work, to secure my future financially. I don’t want anything getting in the way of that. I have nothing against you personally.”

His gaze lowered.

“Trust me,” he looked back at her when she started to speak again, “If we had met somewhere else and you asked me out on a date I would have said yes in a heartbeat.”

She stopped to let out a gentle melodic laugh.

“When you’re not trying to hit on me,” she flashed him a large smile, “Deidara-san is really cool.”

A bit of red appeared on his cheeks and his heart rate picked up. Though the lights did well to hide it.

“Ah… oh… okay… un.”

_ Wow that took a lot out of me. _ Sumire exhaled slowly then danced in her seat. Deidara fidgeted. His hands dropped to his narrow waist and a pout appeared across his thin lips.  _ The hell, she totally threw me off with all of this. So… basically I’m “friendzoned,” or… _

“What about when your internship is over?”

She put a finger to her lips.  _ I hadn’t thought of that. _

“I guess… it’s fair game?” she said.

He seemed content with her answer. 

“So for now, friends?”

“Friends.” He nodded.

**Saturday Off**

“Are you heading out to do laundry?” Sakura asked when she noticed Sumire by the front door.

“Yes.”

“Okay, I will see you Tuesday then for drinks. I’m staying over at Sasuke-kun’s for the week!” Sakura informed her.

“Alright! I will see you then!” Sumire called back as she walked out the door.

When she arrived at the laundromat she saw it was empty except for a slightly hunched and short old woman who was placing her clothing into an open washing machine. Sumire took to another one a few machines away and began separating her clothing. A few moments passed where she was standing in front of the large white appliance pressing the settings when she heard a familiar voice.

“Sumire-chan!”

She faced the orange-masked man who entered the small store with a sack over his shoulder. He wore a black jacket over a black shirt and pants of the same color, as usual.

“Tobi-san. Good afternoon.” She bowed politely.

_ I am the unluckiest person in the world. Of all the laundromats he could go to he decided to come to this one.  _ She returned her attention to the machine in front of her, but all that was left was for her to wait for the cycle to complete.  _ I should have brought a book or something. _ The only thing she could think to occupy herself was staring at the swirling clothing in concentration.

Tobi took the open device beside hers and dumped all of the sack into it at once. She saw multiple colors going into the same basin along with a few white articles.

“You don’t care if your colors bleed?” she asked.

“Not really, haha.”

Sumire shrugged her shoulders but did protest any further. The usually loud and loquacious man beside her, the same man she had danced and sang with the night before, was silent as he sat upon the bench behind her.  _ He’s not being obnoxious like usual _ , she thought to herself. With a lack of activity her eyes leisurely scanned the store. She noticed the old woman trying to lift a full basket of wet clothing. She grasped both handles, raising it an inch, but her arms trembled and she set it back down again. Sumire was about to offer to help. Instead a deeper version of Tobi’s voice cut through the silence:

“Excuse me miss. May I assist you?”

He walked past Sumire while speaking. The woman happily took his offer and Tobi poured the contents of the basket into the dryer. They engaged in idle chatter over how she usually came with her daughter-in-law but she was currently visiting a friend. Sumire watched his friendly demeanor and the way he politely spoke to the woman.  _ Tobi’s actually really sweet. _ She was so wrapped up in her positive thoughts that she hadn’t realized she was staring at the two of them. The old woman noticed right away.

“And this pretty young lady, she much be your girlfriend.” The woman said happily.

Sumire felt her cheeks heat up. Tobi laughed bashfully and scratched the back of his head with a meek hand.

“Ah I would be really lucky to have a girl like Sumire-chan as my girlfriend, but we are just friends and co-workers.”

“Where is it that you work?”

“The Akatsuki concert hall.” He responded.

“Oh! I’ve seen a few plays there. It’s always so beautiful!”

“Thank you so much for your patronage!” Tobi was sitting beside her now and bowing his head gratefully.

“You are such a polite young man.” The woman turned to Sumire, “Listen here sweetheart. Don’t let this one pass you by! There aren’t that many polite men left in the world you know!”

Sumire blushed deeply.  _ When did this become about me? _

“Thank you, I appreciate your advice.” She also bowed her head.

“Oh this one is polite too. I wish my grandchildren were as respectful of their elders as you two are. Just the other day…” The woman continued on a very long spiel about how rude children were these days.

Sumire listened, occasionally stealing a glance at Tobi who seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. A short while later Sumire’s first load of clothing was washed. She placed it into an open dryer. Tobi did the same a few minutes later. The old woman’s load eventually finished and she packed everything back into a small laundry bag.

“Will you be alright taking it home?” Tobi asked.

“Yes yes, I’m not that old yet.” she laughed and slowly hung the sack over her shoulder. 

Tobi waved goodbye giddily. Sumire sat beside him.

“I have seen another side of you Tobi-san.” She commented with a smile.

“Have you?”   
“You’re actually really sweet.” she giggled.

He laugh quietly and turned his head away. The aura around him became distant and pensive. Now that they were alone in this self-service store it seemed he had something on his mind. Out of curiosity she asked:

“Are you alright?”

“Sumire-chan.”

“Yes?”

“How do you see me?”

“See you? As in the type of person that you are?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you being so serious all of a sudden? Did something happen? I’m not used to you being like this.”

“Would you indulge me by answering the question?”

Sumire put a finger to her lips in a contemplative gesture. She wanted to word her answer carefully. 

“At work you act really outrageous and over the top. You often cause trouble for others and it’s sometimes really exhausting being around you. I always suspected it was just an act, who would be like that normally? Now you seem like a kind, caring, and considerate person. I’m not sure why you hide it.”

He let out a breathy chuckle:

“Sumire-chan you are a very honest person.”

“Well, thank you I guess.”

A silence came over the pair. Sumire twiddled her thumbs in discomfort when she felt a gloved finger against the side of her face. She recoiled.

“Forgive me. You just reminded me of someone.”

“It’s fine, just give me a warning next time.” she hoped ignoring his strange action would prevent it from being prolonged.

“May I show you something?”

“Um… sure.”

She was surprised to see him pulling off his orange mask. Her eyes widened. He saw the shock and paused after only moving it an inch from his face.

“Do you not want to see it?”

“No it’s not that, I’m curious of course, but I wasn’t expecting you to do this.” she answered quickly.

He lifted the mask up and over his head, the band slowly slip off his scalp and ruffled his spiky black hair. He pressed the edge of the wood to the side of his face and held it at an angle as though it were a shield. Sumire’s heart pounded with anticipation. A faint red appeared on her cheeks when she saw his dark eyes. She had adjusted to facing a character, a person whose presence was just for comedic relief. After a moment of studying the color she realized there was a large scar on the right side of his face. Her hand rushed out to touch it.

“Oh no.” she spoke so softly he could barely hear it.

His eyes closed at the feel of her soft fingertips brushing against the skin.

“This scar runs all along the right side of my body.” 

“I’m sorry. Does it hurt?” she asked.

When he opened them again their gazes met. He felt his chest flutter at the concern discernible behind her dark brown irises.

“Not at all.” he said and leaned into her palm.

Sumire flushed when she felt the weight of his head against her hand. Despite the foreign movement she no longer was comfortable with prying her hand away. He gently took her hand with his free one and slipped his mask back on. His grip lingered for a few moments, but eventually he released her much tinier limb.

“I’m glad it doesn’t hurt.” She said with a weak smile.  _ So that’s why he wears the mask _ .

“I have many reasons why I wear it. Not only because of my appearance.”

“Oh.”

An awkwardness pressed upon them and she looked away. Sumire noticed his clothing was done drying. He hopped up then tossed it all into his laundry bag.

“Oh right.”

“Hm?”

Tobi reached into his jacket and pulled out her bento box.

“Here, thank you.”

“Oh! I forgot about that.” she spoke more to herself than him.

“I will see you at work.”

“See you then.”

Sumire focused on the second load of clothing spinning in the washing machine in front of her while she held the bento box in her lap.  _ That was unexpected and interesting… Wait. Was he just carrying my bento box around with him or… did he know I was here? _


	9. Violet Blossoms

**Sunday**

Sumire’s long dark hair was tied in a heavy knot atop her head. The delicate strands brushed along her temples and curled around her neck. She was not dressed for the day just yet. In fact she was alone in her panties and humming rather loudly. Eventually the hums flourished into long colorful tones. All of the windows and the shoji of the main tatami room were shut to keep in the warmth spreading out from beneath the kotatsu. They did not own a humidifier so Sumire improvised. Singing without warming up usually resulted in her straining her throat, but she mostly did it to ease her bubbling nerves.

Today she would be performing for the new recruits of the Konoha Glee Club. Her best friend, Fujioka Asami, was the president and had been for two whole years. Once in awhile she would ask her to come by to participate but Sumire often declined. She was far too busy with work and school to keep up with something that she loved so much, is what she told herself every time she downcasted her eyes and apologized for not being able to come.

It did weigh on her mind that she was prioritizing financial stability over her ultimate happiness. Since escaping from her ex-boyfriends home - after an evening she often tried to forget - she lived in and out of friends homes, but the generosity of others always had a limit. She’d had a tumultuous twenty-three years. Meeting Haruno Sakura and her large group of friends was a blessing which became more apparent when Sakura offered to share an apartment with her. Taking her previous conditions into consideration, Sakura took care of the payment to the landlord and would receive Sumire’s portion when she had it, this had been their arrangement since moving in together ten months ago. Sumire’s plan was as follows:

Use her remaining financial aid and the lump sum from her internship to pay for her portion of the rent for the next two months.

Complete the last eight weeks of her internship.

Secure employment and sign the lease together with Sakura when it came up for renewal.

Amidst her wandering thoughts and the wavering in her delicate but full voice she did a twirl. At the end she gracefully snatched her phone up from the table.

“Oh crap, I’m gonna be late.”

**At the Concert Hall**

“Why are we in the recording booth? Can’t we just have the meeting in the hall?” Deidara occupied one of the four metal chairs in the cramped space.

The last three were taken by Itachi, Sasori, and Hidan each in varying positions while Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, Pein and Konan stood in a semicircle around them. Had they not moved a few pieces of furniture around they would have been packed in tighter, nearly shoulder to shoulder.

“The college’s glee club will be using the hall this morning for rehearsal. We do not want to interrupt them.” their director explained.

“What about the fucking foyer?” Hidan looked irritated with his elbows balancing on his knees.

“Tobi suggested we stay here. The glee club tends to be theatrical with their rehearsals and they may move in and out of the foyer.”

“Then what about the offices?”

“Enough, we are beginning the meeting. The main item on our agenda is to take a general survey on how Koizumi-san is faring. It has only been two weekends since she joined us but periodic checks are necessary. I have asked each of you individually at one point or another, but I would like to request any suggestions; whether it is where she needs to improve or where she is excelling, all comments are welcome.”

Through the extended silence they could hear an excited chatter coming from the stage. A woman was standing near the edge and speaking to a large group of young faces beaming up at her from the front two rows.

**X**

“Asami-kaichou!” One of the students in the first row rose her hand. (Kaichou = president)

“Yes?” the woman standing on stage pointed at her dramatically.

“What are we doing today?”

“I have a special treat prepared for you, but first I wanted to talk about performing!” she sauntered to the very edge of the stage.

“Of you new members,” she began in a booming voice, “how many have performed on stage? In front of an audience?”

Only a few raised their hands.

“Now everyone. How many of you when you first stepped onto the stage were absolutely terrified?”

There was a much larger showing of hands. Asami nodded her head triumphantly while placing both hands on her hips.

“I thought so. How many of you think that the more you perform the less afraid you become?”

Almost all hands were up.

“Wrong!” she nearly screamed it, causing a few to flinch. “It is not that you become less afraid.”

She waved her index finger across the small crowd.

“It is that you become used to being afraid. Your fear does not disappear! Your courage blossoms!”

The younger members watched her with wide, inspired eyes.

“Today, I’ve prepared for you proof, living proof, that courage and hard work bring you confidence! That courage and hard work lead to being comfortable on stage!”

X

“I’ve had no trouble with her.” Kakuzu stated shortly.

“Hidan?” Pein asked.

He hummed:

“She’s fine or whatever.”

“She has frequent anxiety attacks.” Sasori added.

“Is that so?”

Deidara glanced at him. _It’s not like she can help it._

“I believe…” Itachi began in the moment there was silence, “that it is the crew members that need to adjust themselves and not Sumire-san.”

Sasori and Deidara’s heads snapped toward the Uchiha.

“Itachi will you please elaborate?”

“She informed me of her experiences. In short, she explained the reasons behind her anxiety disorder.”

“Anxiety disorder?”

“It is a condition where certain stimuli, whether it is a concept, a scent, an image, anything really, can cause her to recall a traumatic experience and feel the emotions of that experience. I’m sure you’ve heard of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, which is a kind of anxiety disorder.”

“She has such a thing?”

“It’s not uncommon. I’ve done some research since she informed me, in hopes that I could gain a better understanding of her condition.” He paused, “I’ve found it would be best to prevent her from encountering the stimuli in the first place.”

“What specifically causes her to have anxiety attacks?”

His eyelids closed for a moment as though her were carefully considering how he would word his answer.

“It simply would be best if the men kept their hands to themselves.”

Pein’s eyebrows knit.

“What exactly are you trying to say, Itachi?”

X

Sumire took in a deep, loud breath. Her pulse was racing, her hands were trembling slightly, and her body felt stiff. She exhaled slowly and wiggled her limbs out a final time. In the foyer was where she stood, awaiting her cue from Asami to begin. _It’s been a long time since I’ve done this. It’s a good thing I warmed up this morning. Also it looks like the guys aren’t here. Good. It’d be too nerve-wracking to have them watch me perform._

X

Tobi had his arms crossed over his chest as he studied the men discussing Sumire’s mental illness. _I knew some damage should have been done, but to think it’d cause her… I’ve held her hand, touched her face, carried her, dropped her and she didn’t seem severely affected. At least not more than the average person would be. She did not have an attack after I’ve messed around with her though. Perhaps it is something more like…_

Deidara’s nails dug into his palms. _Damn it. Damn it. I fucked up._

Sasori stared at his shoes with an expression of realization. _That’s why she started crying…_

Kisame seemed pensive. _She hasn’t freaked out around me, even when I was touching her hair or when she was feeling my muscles. Lucky me._

Hidan ran his fingers through his hair. _Well fuck. That’s a bummer._

Kakuzu seemed uninterested in the situation.

X

Asami placed the stereo on a stool by the edge of the stage.

“Thank you so much for your attention. Now I know you’ve all been waiting to know who our guest is. She’s a very close friend of mine. We went to the same high school, we were in the same glee and choir clubs. When I met her she was extremely shy and was too terrified to sing even a single note. But over the years… well.. I’ll let her show you.”

She pressed play on the stereo.

X

Sumire heard the music start and the pounding of her heart intensified. _Here we go._ She clenched her fists for only a moment before stepping over the threshold and beginning.

X

“It is as I said. No one should put their hands on her or make advances.”

“I have no issue with relationships between co-workers as long as it doesn’t impede their work. We discussed that policy before.”

“We can put a policy in place. For her sake, un.”

Hidan scoffed.

“There won't be any policies necessary if everyone keeps their hands to themselves.” Konan repeated Itachi’s statement.

“I don’t believe that we need to make any changes, considering she hadn’t come to me herself to request accommodations of that sort.” Pein began, “As for sexual harassment issues…”

Kakuzu suddenly became alert to the conversation:

“She could sue.”

“Exactly. So as per the original policies, sexual harassment is forbidden.”

Itachi felt himself growing a bit irritated. _She wouldn’t sue. She wouldn’t take action, that’s the sort of person she is. She would endure the trauma silently. She’s weak. Nothing will be handled until after the damage is done._

Tobi looked out of the large window. His ear had been drawn by a barely audible sound. The glee club has begun their rehearsal. As the sound grew louder he saw Sumire appear near the front row of the seats.

“Ah! It’s Sumire-chan!”

“What?” Hidan looked up at him.

“Singing! It’s really Sumire-chan!” he pointed.

They all snapped their heads towards the window to see Sumire climbing the steps and walking to the middle of the stage with her mouth moving as though sound was coming from it.

“I can’t hear her!” Tobi bellowed. “Open the door a bit!”

Pein complied with Tobi’s request and opened the door enough that the music would spill into the room.

X

On stage she was a different person. The meek, polite girl blossomed before the excited eyes of the new recruits to the Konoha glee club. Her stance, her movements, were graceful. Her eyes sparkled. She looked entirely natural standing there, belting out clean, clear notes. The melody of the song filled the large space, her voice was much louder than any had yet to hear. It seemed as though she believed the words she sang. They were coming from somewhere deep within her. Her gestures matched perfectly, her body became fluidly. The yellow light that bathed her skin caused an attractive glow. Her long dark hair fluttered about behind her as she walked from one spot to another, releasing each tone with confidence. Her skirt spun around her hips when she twirled, her steps made her legs look sleeker, her poses demonstrating definition in her figure. As she sang the final note a gentle euphoria took her. She dropped her arms to her sides when the music ended and the crowd in the seats leapt up: loudly clapping and whistling for her. She smiled brightly at their generous applause and bowed. Asumi rushed up the stage and embraced her.

She laughed softly, patting her friend on the back. _I missed this. I missed this a lot._

X

“Damn. She can fucking sing.” Hidan commented.

Deidara and Sasori watched the small girl that was on stage talking and laughing with the crowd that was gathering around her. _That was…_ Deidara’s mouth was open slightly, his awestruck gaze focused on her smile that he could barely see from where he sat. Sasori narrowed his eyes. _Anyone can sing like that if they practice enough. It’s nothing special._ He began to tap his foot impatiently. The rest were at different levels of indifference and impressed.

“She’s very talented.” Konan spoke very calmly.

Pein nodded in agreement.

“Does she know we’re here?” Tobi asked suddenly.

“I don’t believe so.” Pein responded.

Hidan grinned. _This could be fun._

“So is this meeting over yet or what?” he barked.

“We have gotten through all of our topics…”

Hidan stood and pushed passed their leader and through the open door.

X

Sumire listened to a few of the questions being posed to her by the excited people around her. She tried her best to answer them, though she brushed off the compliments quickly.

“I’ve only had a lot of practice. I wouldn’t be where I am without Asami.”

“Don’t be so modest!” One of the students told her.

She waved her hand and continued with a laugh:

“I’m being completely serious. I-”

Her eyes widened in horror when she spotted Hidan standing outside the recording booth. Behind him emerged one crew member after another. _Oh… no…_ Asami noticed her change immediately.

“Sumire?”

“Uh…” she looked around frantically, “Uh… I have to go.”

“W-wait, but…”

“I-I have to go.” she spun on her heel and rushed behind the curtains.

She leaned against the wall with her hand to her chest. _They saw me… they watched me… Did I hit all the right notes? Did I miss that F sharp in measure… oh no… they saw me…_ Asami appeared next to her.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“That’s them.” Sumire’s voice came out in a whisper.

“Them? You mean-”

“My coworkers.”

“Oh!”

“They saw me. They watched me. I think I messed up the beginning. I shouldn’t have tried to show off and come from the foyer. I shouldn’t have-”

Asami put both hands on her shoulders.

“You. Were. Amazing.”

Sumire met her encouraging gaze.

“They just got to see how amazing you are. You shouldn’t be nervous. Be proud.”

A whine left the small woman’s lips.

“Su. Mi. Re.” she shook her back and forth with each syllable.

“You are an incredible performer. Your anxiety just makes you think you are terrible. I wouldn’t have asked you to come here if I didn’t think that you would be amazing.”

Sumire sighed loudly.

“Now. Muster up that courage you seem to reserve for the stage and carry it with you everywhere. You remember? I told you this two years ago when you entered that singing competition. I told you again when you had your recital. You. Got. This.”

Sumire embraced the taller woman.

“Thank you.”

“Now get out there and talk to your adoring fans.”

“Oh stop it!”

She shook herself then slowly emerged from behind the curtain with her hair falling over her face. She looked through the strands to see the crew having seated themselves in the middle of the upper section. _What are they doing?_ She pushed her hair behind her ears.

“Okay! So! Sumire and I are going to do a duet!” Asami told the large group of people.

“Asami-san.” One of the students whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Who are those people?” The student motioned towards the crew.

“Those are Sumire’s coworkers! I know it can be scary to perform in front of people you don’t know, but…” she hooked her arm around Sumire’s. “We’ll show you how it’s done.”

She smiled at her friend.

“You ready?”

Sumire swallowed down her nervousness and nodded.

X

After the second song Sasori left. _There are better things for me to do with my time than watch a bunch of children prance around on stage._ Deidara crossed his arms over the edge of the seat in front of him and leaned his chin on his arms. Itachi was stiff in his seat beside Kisame. _There is so much confidence in her movements. She is completely different from when she is working._

X

After a few songs Sumire stood aside to let Asami lead the group in a few practice exercises. They were preparing for their competition in a few months. Sumire felt another wave of anxiety creeping up her spine, knowing the eyes of her coworkers were on her. She gathered some courage and turned to the one approaching.

“Nicely done, hm.”

Her face flushed with embarrassment.

“Thank you.” she responded in a faint voice.

“I’m actually going to get going, I have to finish preparing for my showing on Saturday. You’re coming right?” he punctuated his statement with a grunt.

She nodded.

“Awesome.” He grinned at her.

She smiled back at him.

“I’ll see you then.”

She felt some relief as he walked away from her, but her nervousness bloomed again when she saw Itachi and Hidan heading towards her.

“Hey short-shit.” Hidan stated.

She did not respond verbally, instead she rolled her eyes.

“You’ve got some pipes on you.”

Taken aback by the way he phrased his statement she started to laugh:

“Thank you.”

He leaned down so he could speak in a softer voice:

“What else can you do with that mouth?”

_Yup, I’m going to hit him._ Sumire didn’t think twice about it. Her tiny fist connected with his stomach only to pull back and flap from the recoil. _Damn, his torso is hard._

“Can you quit it for one second?” she hissed while preparing her other fist and ignoring her discovery.

He bit his lip while looking in her eyes. Heat returned to her face.

“You pack quite a wallop.”

“It doesn’t seem like it did anything.” She somehow was able to speak calmly.

“Naw, it was great.”

_Great? What the hell?_

“Hit me again.”

“What?” a laugh of confusion left her lips.

“I like being punished.”

She sighed and put her hand out to keep him at a distance.

“Hidan.” Itachi’s voice came from just a few feet behind them.

“Yeah yeah,” the gray haired man responded, “I’ll see you later buttercup.”

_Buttercup?_

“I would rather be called short-shit.” she mumbled.

Another grin came to his lips as he walked away.

“Are you alright?” Itachi asked.

“Yes, thank you.”

“It seems as though you don’t react badly to Hidan’s advances.” Itachi couldn’t conceal the twinge of irritation in his tone.

She considered his statement for a moment before retorting:

“I suppose… He’s annoying, sure, but he… he hasn’t ever gone too far. I don’t know why I don’t panic when Hidan bothers me.”

Itachi stared pensively at the wooden stage in front of them.

“I think it’s more terrifying,” she explained, “when someone pretends to be a decent human being, but the moment they don’t get what they want, they pull a 180 and turn out to be a terrible person. Hidan has been terrible from the start, so I just expect that of him… I guess.”

Itachi’s emotionless expression made her nervous. _Did I say something to upset him?_

“I will see you on Friday.” He said and headed back towards the entrance.

“Okay.”

Sumire watched his back as he disappeared into the foyer. _I wonder what’s up with him._

**A Short While Later**

She had believed her nerve wracking interactions would have been completed by the end of the rehearsal, but as she gathered her things she felt a presence near her. To her shock her employer stood there silently, a tiny smile curving the edges of his pale lips.

“Your resume did not mention musical ability.”

She tugged the strap of her backpack tight over her shoulder.

“I didn’t think it applied.”

“It does.”

They slowly walked side by side down the aisle towards the foyer.

“It means you have some knowledge of the stage beyond electronics and setup. It could come in handy when discussing the wants of a performer.”

“I see. I’m glad it could be useful.”

“Koizumi-san.”

They paused just as they stepped onto the smooth linoleum.

“Yes?”

“What are your plans? Beyond this internship, beyond your college degree?”

Her eyes went wide. Though she thought about it frequently, being asked about it was not usual for her. The thought that she would be revealing her wants was a bit embarrassing for her.

“I… um…”

“I realize you are young and you likely already have so much bothering you in your day to day. I simply wanted to know in case there was a way we could tailor the course of the internship towards your goals.”

“Oh. I really appreciate it. I…” she fidgeted a bit. “I am not sure if there is a specific portion that I wish to go into. I just… I think trying everything, like I have been, would be the best for now.”

He nodded his head slowly.

“If you think of anything specifically, please let me know.”

“I will. Thank you.”

She bowed and recited a goodbye before speed walking out of the concert hall.

X

With an arm slung around her shoulders Sumire nearly stumbled, but she kept her balance despite the added weight.

“So which one do you wanna bang?”

“What?”

She responded with surprise, though she knew this question was coming from the moment they exited the campus. Asami cooled her overly enthusiastic personality when they were alone together, but only just a bit.

“Which of your coworkers? The blonde one was pretty cute.”

“The answer is none.”

“None? I don’t believe you!”

“None.”

“There has to be one you got the hots for. I mean, the blonde one took the cake, but the rest of them looked delicious too.”

“I hate you sometimes.”

“If you don’t want him, I’ll take him.”

“Do not ever come near my work.”

Asami giggled and they continued to shuffle from side to side along the pavement, sometimes veering dangerously close to the road, but always stepping away just before Sumire’s right foot went over. Asami eventually guided them into a Yoshinoya. The smell of beef wafted over them and they both inhaled dramatically. They exhaled and looked at each other in excitement.

“Gyudon!”

“It’s been so long since I’ve had some!” Sumire slipped Asami’s arm off and clapped her hands together.

“My treat today!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course. Take it as my thank you for performing today.”

It wasn’t long until they were both seated and eagerly digging into their bowl of rice topped with thin-sliced boiled beef and caramelized onions. Asami covered her bowl with pickled ginger.

“No matter how many times I try, I can’t eat too much of that. I don’t know how you do it.”

“Like this.” she scooped a large glob of bright red slices of ginger root and tossed it into her mouth.

“Yuck yuck yuck. It’s too strong.”

“So we need to continue our conversation…” Asami said after swallowing.

“About? Oh…”

“Are you serious? Not one of them has caught your interest?”

She shook her head.

“I feel like you’re lying to me.”  
“I’m not thinking about that right now, you know that.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean you don’t feel a little tingle when you’re looking at one of them.”

“...”

Her shorter friend’s face had turned a deep shade of red.

“So you have? Who caused the tingling?”

“Stop it.”

“Who did it?”

Sumire set down her chopsticks to pat her heated face.

“Can I guess?”

She nodded.

“The one who looks like a prince.”

“Who?”

“Tall, pale, and handsome.”

“Itachi-san?”

“Mmhmmmmm.”

“He’s really kind and sweet and conscientious, but…”

“He seems most like you’re type. He’d treat you right.”

Sumire furrowed her brow. _Itachi-san? Would I like him?_

“But it’s not him so…” she sipped from a cup of water. “Oh! The beefy one.”

“What even-”

“Pale dude number two.”

“Asami.”

“He was eyeing you during the whole practice. With those lavender bedroom eyes!”

“Hidan?” Sumire’s voice almost came out in a snarl.

“Okay that’s definitely a no.”

“Hell no.”

“Hmm.”

Sumire pushed grains of rice around her bowl with the tip of her chopsticks.

“Short red head?”

“Hell. No.”

“What’d he do?”

“He’s an ass.”

“Okay…” she took another large portion of food into her mouth and chewed.

Sumire, suddenly not feeling hungry, decided to save the rest for later. _She’s gonna end up going through all of them at this rate._

“Wait, you don’t have an old guy fetish, do you?”

“NO.”

“So not the creepy looking one… what about the muscular blue dude?”

“Kisame-sama is great, but not in that way. He’s really fun to be around.”

“Then it was…” she smirked. “It was the blonde.”

“Shut up.” she averted her eyes.

“What happened?”

It took her quite a while to admit it, but the moment she did Asami squealed. The attention of the other restaurant patients was drawn. Sumire bowed her head in apology while her friend continued to make delighted sounds.

“I’m so proud of you!”

“Asami, please.”

“Look at my girl go!”

“C’mon let’s go.”

Sumire continued to apologize as she dragged her friend outside and down the street.

“So are you gonna date him?”

“No!”

“No? Why not?”

“That’s not important right now!”

“Romance is always important!”


	10. Urges

**Tuesday Evening**

The bottom of Sumire’s white dress fluttered around her thighs as the automatic door closed behind her. She scanned over the fairly large pub until she spotted a familiar face near the very back wall. He was seated in a large circular booth. They locked eyes and both smiled.

“Sumire-chan!” Naruto called with an eager wave of his arm. 

He hopped up when she neared and gave her a gentle hug. She patted his back then slipped into the booth. He plopped down beside her. His blonde hair was spiked up as usual. Every part of him was exactly as she expected. A worn orange and black jacket rested atop a plain grey t-shirt. His ensemble was complete with grey sweatpants. He was never one to dress up.

“Where is everyone else?”

“They’re all on their way. Hinata should be here soon.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve really talked to you. How has everything been?” Sumire asked.

She took one of the glasses of water and sipped while he spoke. Sumire enjoyed the conversation. She usually found interacting with Naruto to be a breather from speaking with other men. He was always friendly without being too friendly.

“You’re not all that bruised up though.” 

“Yeah, I guess I’ve gotten a bit stronger.” He raised an arm and flexed.

He had detailed his most recent scuffle with the neighborhood bullies. 

“Or maybe your body is used to getting the crap kicked out of it.” She joked.

“Maybe so!” 

Sumire spotted Sakura entering the izakaya. She wore brown shorts and a pink top. 

“Sakura is here.” Sumire said, pointing towards the door. 

A moment later a grumpy looking Sasuke entered. Sakura turned around to face her boyfriend and patted his chest. Sumire could see Sakura’s lips moving, but she couldn’t make out what she was saying. Sasuke shifted in his white button up and black skinny jeans. A few of the women sitting at the surrounding tables eyed him with interest, but he did not notice them. He was gazing at Sakura’s face with a softness to his expression that was so unlike him. His usual expression returned just as Sakura spun from him and headed towards the booth.

“Sasuke is here too.” Sumire warned.

Naruto didn’t seem concerned with her warning.  _ Maybe everything’s okay then? Have I really been that distant from everyone these past two weeks? _ The pair reached the table quickly. There was an awkward exchange of greeting between the four of them. A silence consumed the table for quite a few moments, but Sumire noticed a pair of black eyes staring her down.

“Are you still mad?” she broke the silence.

Sasuke scoffed and looked away. Sakura sighed and smiled affectionately at him.

“You said you weren’t.” 

“What? You make Sasuke angry?” Naruto joined.

“He was upset that Sakura and I hadn’t told him I was working with his older brother.” Sumire explained briefly. 

“Not that I was obligated to tell him in the first place.” she continued with a slightly louder voice.

His glare returned, but the silence remained. The pub became crowded and loud. Thankfully they had ordered drinks and snacks before it became too busy. 

“Naruto-kun!”

Hinata emerged from the bustling crowd and she rushed to his side at the end of the booth.

“Sorry for being late.”

“It’s fine, we just got here too.” Sakura reassured her.

“Where are Kiba and Shino?” Sumire asked her.

“Ah, Shino had to stay home to help his parents and Kiba said he was on a date.”

“A date?” Sumire cried out in surprise.

“I know. I was surprised too.”

“Where have I been all this time?”

“Work.” Sakura said quickly.

“Is there anything else that I missed?”

“Ino and Sai are coming today too.”

“Oh okay.”

Sumire picked at the side dishes on the table.  _ So that means, I’m going to be surrounded by three couples? This is why I usually like Kiba and Shino here, but now I’m going to be what? A seventh wheel? _ The group ordered more drinks and a few more plates of food, while they waited for the final couple to arrive. Sumire nearly finished an entire bottle of sake by herself when Ino and Sai entered the izakaya. Sakura noticed how much Sumire was drinking.  _ Is something bothering her still? Did something else happen over the weekend? I shouldn’t ask until we’re alone though, since it’s such a big group. _

Sakura felt something soft against her cheek. She turned bright red when she realized it was Sasuke kissing her. His arm had been around her shoulders since they sat down. She looked at the bottle of sake that they had been sharing and saw it was already halfway empty.  _ He’s drinking a lot too? He always gets “handsy” when he’s drunk. This may be a problem.  _ His lips trailed up her chin to her earlobe.

“Take your clothes off.” He whispered.

Sakura put her hand over his mouth.

“Remember where we are.” She said to him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, then looked over the group.

“This is annoying.” He grunted and poured himself more sake.

Naruto seemed to have been drinking a lot as well. His face was red and his voice was even louder than usual. Hinata was trying to keep him from getting up, because he seemed to have noticed someone across the room that looked familiar.

“Naruto-kun, you can go speak to them later. Just stay right here with your friends, okay?” she said while gently latching onto his sleeve and tugging him down back to his seat when he attempted to rise.

Meanwhile Ino and Sai sat across from each other, awkwardly exchanging glances. Ino, between long monologues about herself, would swallow a few shots before starting up again. Sai was very quiet, but still listening to her talk. He was eating but was uninterested in the bottle of sake that was beside him. Ino took it from his side and poured herself and Sumire another drink. 

Sumire threw back the shot and glared at the tabletop.  _ Seventh wheel. Seventh wheel. This sucks.  _ Her body was warm and heavy.  _ All of my friends are in relationships and here I am a seventh wheel. Are there even cars that have seven wheels? No. Of course not, they have six. Right? There are cars with six wheels right? Yes. I think so. Six wheeled-cars. If not someone should invent them. _

“Sumire-chan! Are you alright? You are so quiet!” Naruto yelled near her ear.

“Don’t yell at me!” she screamed.

Everyone fell silent. Sumire took another shot and continued to glare at the table.

“Whoa.” Naruto said.

“Sumire-san, is something the matter?” Hinata asked.

“I’m fine.” she responded shortly.

Sasuke chuckled, earning a glare from the already frustrated dark-haired woman.

“The hell are you laughing at?” she growled.

“You need to get laid don’t you?”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Sakura jabbed him in the ribs.

“Sasuke-kun, leave her alone.”  _ That’s just alcohol talking, but he needs to stop. _

“I’m just saying, if she had a stick up her ass, then she needs to get a dick up-”

“I’ll just give your brother a call.” Sumire grumbled.

Sasuke froze mid-sentence. Hinata gasped from the other side of Naruto, whose mouth dropped open. Ino was reaching across the table with her chopsticks in an attempt to feed Sai, but she stopped as well. The piece of pickled radish in her chopsticks slipped and landed on the table. Sai seemed confused by the situation. Sakura looked back and forth between the two, unsure of how to proceed.

Sumire regretted what she had said, but was so angry she didn’t even consider apologizing.

“What did you say?” Sasuke hissed.

“I said…” Sumire paused.

She tried to will away her desire to continue arguing with him. However, when his lips parted to speak again another wave of alcohol induced anger overwhelmed her.

“I said if I feel like getting laid, I’ll just call your fucking brother.”

His mouth was open, but he was having difficulty responding.

“Maybe for once you’ll hear me fucking in the apartment instead of you two all the time.”

Sakura was staring at her as well. Sumire met her saddened gaze and felt a sobering chill come over her.  _ I just said that in front of everyone. Oh no. _

“Stupid bitch.” Sasuke sneered.

Sumire snapped.

“Let me out.”

“Sumire-san,” Hinata started.

“No, move. I’m leaving.”

Hinata pulled Naruto from the seat. Sumire quickly shuffled out of the booth, the cold feeling in her body intensifying as everyone stared at her, and walked away from the group.  _ I can’t talk to her with that shit head around. I’m sorry Sakura, I’ll apologize to you later. _ She rushed out of the izakaya as quickly as her weakened legs could take her. Outside she took in a breath of humid air, which only made her extremely nauseous. She stumbled over to one of the trees that lined the sidewalk and leaned against it.

“Hai, hai, go ahead and throw up.” said a friendly and awfully familiar voice.

“Kisame-sa-”

She bent over reflexively and hurled into the dirt surrounding the roots. A few gasps came from those passing by the small woman. Kisame threw his coat over her shoulders and partially over her head. He gently stroked her shoulder blades through the cloth in an attempt to soothe her. Her body shivered.  _ Why am I running into coworkers right now of all times? It’s like I’m in some shitty fanfiction! _

“Let me know when it stops.” He said.

“Kisame-sama, what…” she felt the disgusting liquid bubbling in her throat again.

“Don’t talk yet.”

She grimaced when the feeling subsided.

“What are you doing here?” she managed to speak as she straightened.

“I was taking a walk. I turned the corner and saw you so I figured I’d say hi.” He explained with his hand still rubbing her back.

“All done?”

“I think so.”

“Looks like you partied a little too hard.”

“I’m sorry, I’d laugh if my head wasn’t pounding.”

He chuckled.

“Can you walk?”

“Yeah.” she started to move, but she stumbled against him.

“I see you can’t.”

He steadied her, turned around, and crouched.

“Hop on.”

“Huh?”

“I’m giving you a ride home.”

Sumire started to laugh, but stopped to let out a moan of pain.

“C’mon.”

“Hai.”

She rested against his wide back. She grasped onto his shoulders while he took hold of each of her thighs, firmly balancing her as he stood. Her fingers gripped his dark green, cotton t-shirt. 

“I’m sorry, that I’m having you do this.”

“You are super light, don’t even worry about it.”

“I’m not thin…”

He chuckled and readjusted her with a bounce. She yelped in surprise.

“You’re so tall. This is kinda scary.”

“What is?”

“Being so high up.”

“Oh that’s right, you’re super short.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“What are you, five feet?”

“Five foot two, thank you very much.”

Sumire looked at how small her hands were in comparison to the width of his shoulders.

“You’re really big too.”

“You aren’t wrong there.” He said, afterwards letting out a sly chuckle.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Nothing, what’s your address?”

“I live one train ride away.” She said softly, then told him her address. “I could… take a taxi.”

She paused to think about what she was going to say.

“I don’t know if I should leave you alone with a stranger.”

He could feel her fingers squeezing tighter on his shoulders. Any indication of her nervousness was noticeable to him and he waited patiently for her to speak again.

_ Is it safe to go home with Kisame-sama? _ she thought.  _ I’m so drunk he could take advantage of me. _

“Do you want to stay over? You could text your roommate to let them know where you are.”   
“I am not talking to her right now.”

“Ah.”

He slowed his pace to give her time to think. 

“I can drop you off at a hotel?”

“Oh yes…” she felt another chill in her body, “No, I don’t think I have enough money. Ahhh, Kisame-sama. Promise not to do naughty things to me.”

SHe drunkenly nuzzled her face against his shoulder blade.

He laughed.  _ Naughty things? She’s seriously drunk. _

“I would only do naughty things to you if you wanted me to. Especially not when you’re drunk.”   
Sumire blushed deeply at his words. He looked back at her.

“Send someone a text letting them know where you are, if that’ll make you feel better.”   
“Okay.” She said and rested her head against his back again. “Remind me again when we get there.”

“Sure.”

They walked in silence for a little while longer when Kisame felt her body relaxing against his back and her breathing even out.  _ So she fell asleep huh? How cute. _ Her thin arms slid over his shoulders until they were hanging loosely on either side of his head.  _ I guess I’ll text Itachi-san and let him know. _

**The Following Morning**

_ These sheets are so soft. I don’t want to get up. How do I not have a… of there it is. Ouch. _ Sumire buried her face in the pillow and groaned. Her eyes shut tight from the aching pain vibrating through her skull. It was then she noticed a foul taste in her mouth.  _ Wait. These aren’t my sheets. _ She shot up straight but winced from the bright light.  _ Where the hell? This room doesn’t look familiar. _ She looked around slowly.  _ I remember walking out of the izakaya, but other than that… Did I get taken home by someone? _ She looked over herself.  _ I’m wearing the same clothing as yesterday. _ Despite the protests of her muscles she slid off of the large bed and approached the door. She peeked into the hallway nervously.  _ This is a house, like a house house. It’s so huge. It’s so nice! This person must make a lot of money.  _ She stepped out into the hall. 

As she gazed in awe at her surroundings a faint vibrating started up in her pocket. _Eh?_ _Itachi-san?_ She held the receiver to her ear once she answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Sumire-san. Are you alright?”

A bit of heat rose to her cheeks at the sound of concern in his voice.

“Yes. I’m okay.”

“Are you still at Kisame’s?”

_ Wait, is that where I am? _

“Sumire-san?”

“Uh, yes. I think I am.”  _ I guess if I’m at Kisame-sama’s house everything is okay. I guess… _

“You think?”

“Yes. I am still at Kisame-sama’s” Sumire walked down the hall as she spoke, still searching for the owner of the house.

“It’s a really nice house.” She spoke absentmindedly 

“Where is Kisame?”

“I am currently looking for him. I just woke up.”

“Ah.”

Itachi became silent.

“Kisame-sama!” she called out.

She waited for a response, but instead heard shuffling coming from behind her.

“Sumire-chan, you are awake.”

_ When did he start calling me ‘Sumire-chan’? _

“Kisame-sama, good morning.” She spun. 

She was met with a muscular blue torso just a few feet from her face. Her line of sight fell away.

“Are you on the phone with someone?”

“Oh. Yes. Itachi-san is on the phone with me.” She was looking down at the ground.

“Give the phone to Kisame, please.” Came said person’s deep voice.

“Okay.”

Sumire held out the phone.

“It’s for you.” She said.

He showed her his sharp toothed grin and took the small device. Sumire stole another glance at him.  _ Damn. _ Kisame faced away from her as he spoke on the phone. She scanned over his arms and back.  _ DAMN. He is like… DAMN. _ She tried to distract herself by studying the flooring, but was concentrating so intensely on the lines in the wood that she failed to notice him standing in front of her.

“Oi, Sumire-chan.”

“Hai?”

He handed her back her phone and calmly ambled by her towards the kitchen.

“Oh thank you.” she kept her eyes down as he passed.

She noticed the call was still active.

“Hello?”

“Are you going to be fine going home?”

“Yes I should be, thank you.”

“Please text me when you get there.”   
“Hai.”

_ He’s being a bit overprotective. I’m an adult. At least I think I am.  _ The call cut off and she placed her phone back into the pocket of her dress.

“Want something to drink?” she heard Kisame call from around the corner.

“Oh god, yes please.” She moaned.

_ Whatever this taste is I don’t want to know. Well, I do, but I’m really hoping it’s just something bad I ate and not… oh god. Did I have sex with Kisame? Oh no. Oh, I’m so freaking stupid. _

“Um, Kisame-sama?” she said meekly as she entered the kitchen.

“Hmm?” he was pulling a pitcher of water from his refrigerator.

“Did… what happened?”

“You mean last night?”

“Yes.”

“I found you throwing up outside a bar, so I brought you here to sleep it off.”

“Oh…” she took the cup of water he offered her. “And that’s all, right?”

He gulped down his own beverage and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Would anything else have happened?”

“No, I was just wondering.”

“You were wondering if we had sex?”

She turned bright red and nearly dropped the cup in her now shaking hands. He noticed her becoming nervous and he let out a laugh.

“Don’t worry, I prefer my girls sober.”

She sighed in relief and took a long drink of water.

“Would it have been that bad if we fucked?”

She nearly spat.

“H-how can y-you just say things l-like that!” Sumire hid her face behind the bup.

He grinned.  _ She’s shy, that’s cute.  _ He gently reached a large hand out and patted the top of her head.

“Comes with age I guess.”

She followed him to his living room where a large couch, a dark brown coffee table, and a large television were set up. Against the wall, beneath the mounted television were shelves stacked with neatly organized game systems. 

“You have so many games.”

“Passes the time.”

He sat down and patted the cushion behim him as an invitation. She sat beside him while still sipping at her cup of water.

“I almost forgot… thank you for helping me.” She said, smiling at him. “I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t shown up. I kind of just stormed out of there without thinking, haha.” She laughed awkwardly.

“No problem. Do you remember what happened?”

“I only remember up until walking out.”

“So then why’d you storm out of there?”

“I was getting pissed at my friends.”

“Hmm.” He seemed mildly interested.

“Well…” she sighed, “I was a bit jealous I guess.”

“Of your friends?”

“I was with three couples. It made me feel lonely.” Sh said, her voice weakening.

She felt worse after admitting it out loud.

“I really fucked up.”

He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask for more information.

“I said some stupid things that I shouldn’t have. Damn it.” She rubbed the side of her head.

_ How am I so comfortable telling him all this? I guess he’s just easy to get along with. _

“So you’ve been feeling lonely? That’s surprising.”

“Is it?”

He leaned towards her.

“You’re so cute, I assumed you were taken.”

When she turned to him she was reminded that he was shirtless. Her temperature immediately rose. She shook her head as though it would make his compliment disappear before taking another long drink of water.

“Well,” she felt his breath on her ear and her face flushed completely, “If you ever get lonely again, I’d be happy to provide you with some entertainment.”

“How can you say things like that after seeing me drunk and throwing up?” she tried to divert the conversation, leaning away from him slightly.

“I’ve seen way worse than what you were doing last night, sweetie.”

_ Sweetie? I may vomit again. _

“But it was gross wasn’t it? Super unlady-”

He silenced her with a rather rough kiss. She gasped in surprise and felt his tongue snake out to brush against her lips.  _ This is bad, this is really bad.  _ The glass slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor. However the glass did not break. Instead it wheeled across the hardwood, spilling what was left of the liquid. She hoped the sound of the crash or at least the taste of her vomit would stop him, but he pushed her down onto the cushions. The feeling of his hands on her body caused a soft moan to escape her throat.  _ Damn it.  _ He lifted his head and grinned.

“I’ve touched you just a tiny bit and you’re already this excited.”

His thumb brushed against the cloth beneath the curve of her breast. She gasped and looked away from him. He chuckled while looking over her red face and the rise and fall of her chest as she weakly panted.  _ How am I already so hot? _

“Your body must be starved.”

“I can’t do this with a co-worker.” She managed to say.  _ As turned on as I am, I can’t. My job… I’ll lose my job… _

“We’re not at work.” He responded.

His hand moved back and forth beneath her breast and she bit her lip.

“Just relax and enjoy.”

His other hand rested on her thigh and slowly smoothed up, getting a thorough feel of her soft, pale skin. He stopped at the crease where her thigh and hip met, his hand now hidden beneath the white cloth of her dress.  _ His hands are so big… Why am I not afraid? Why am I not panicking? Do I… trust Kisame-sama? Do I just… actually want to go through with it? _

He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her neck while his hands slowly caressed her sides.

“K-Kisame-sama.” She whimpered.

He met her glossy gaze, just inches from her face. He pressed his mouth to her again, slower. She let out another moan when his hand finally brushed up the side of her breast. He palmed and kneaded her earning an even fuller sound. Her legs reflexively tried to shut tight, but the placement of his knees kept them from shutting completely. She could only squirm at the feel of this enormous man squeezing her so readily. Her hands pressed against his chest to half-heartedly push him away, but her tiny push weakened when he molded his lips harder. A warmth was spreading over her which was only enhanced by the feel of those cool, defined muscles beneath her tiny digits. 

Sumire found herself naturally parting her lips and tilting her head to better the angle. He suddenly hooked her thigh up and allowed his other hand to smooth upwards along her waist, beneath the dress. As soon as he lifted his head she spoke. 

“Please stop.”  _ But I don’t want him to. _

He watched her for a moment then, enjoying this image of her laying beneath him with her white cotton panties exposed.

“As you wish.”

She resisted a moan of protest as he pulled away.

“Kisama-sama, you’re horrible.” she grumbled.

Her legs stretched back out and she pulled her dress down.

“You told me no? Or have you changed your mind?”

“No. I can’t do it.”

“Hmm.”

She rose slowly and scooted a bit further away from him on the couch.

“Well if you change your mind, I am happy to offer my services. No strings attached.”

“That’s so kind of you,” she responded sarcastically.

He patted her on the head again.

“We should probably get you home now.”

“Yeah.”

Kisame collected the cup from the floor and brought it back to his kitchen. She glared at nothing while consumed with her thoughts.  _ What is wrong with these guys? I can’t catch a break at work or at home. Or here… this isn’t my home. Ugh. _

“Sumire-chan.”

“Hai?”

“I called you a taxi.”

“Oh, thank you.”

She stood slowly and went to the door where she found her shoes. When she turned around she noticed Kisame standing there with a dangerous grin.

“See you at work.”

“Yeah. See you then.”

She turned and walked out of his home at a brisk pace.

**The Rest of Wednesday**

The entire taxi ride home she had sat silently, rewinding the events of that morning in her head. As soon as she arrived she collapsed on her bed. She brushed her hair over her face so she could block out the sun that was coming through the window above her head. Her cheeks became red.  _ Damn. I was ready to let him go through with it, I know it. What is wrong with me? We do not fraternize with coworkers! No!  _ A few strands slipped down the sides of her face. His hands were huge.  _ No! Stop it. It doesn't matter that his hand could almost cover my stomach and that if he put both of them on my waist he probably could touch his thumbs together…  _ She rolled over on the bed and screeched into her pillow.

“Damn it!”

_ He’s so tall… enough. Sumire stop it! _ She looked over at her alarm clock.  _ I have class in four hours. I’ve missed too many classes not to go. I don’t feel like talking to people… _ She climbed out of bed to prep her clothing. She placed them in a neat pile on the edge of her bed and leisurely walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. When she opened the door to the fridge she felt a bout of nausea.  _ Guess I’m not eating. _ She shut the door and went to the bath to start her shower. 

**X**

_ It’s been over two hours since I requested that she contact me when she arrives home. If she had not yet contacted me then there is a chance that Kisame has done something to her.  _

Itachi tried calling her but it went to voicemail after the second ring. He gripped his phone tightly, a combination of irritation and concern filling him. He dialed Kisame’s home phone number finally.

“Ah.”

“Kisame.”

“Oh Itachi-san.”

“Has Sumire-san already gone home?”

“Yes, I sent her in a taxi a few hours ago.”

“And she has not contacted you that she had made it home?”

“No, why would she?”

Itachi became silent.

“Itachi-san I don’t think you need to be so worried about her all the time.” His unique voice took on a playful tone. “She seems perfectly fine with being alone with me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She’s not afraid of me at all. In fact, she was excited to see me.” Kisame swallowed a few mouthfuls of cold water.

“Kisame. What did you do to her?”

“Nothing she didn’t want.”

“Kisame.”

“Relax. If I wanted to take advantage of her I could have done it when she was passed out drunk in my guest room. I waited until she was sober.”

Itachi knew he was smirking by the quality of his voice.

“She has a great body.”

Itachi hung up the phone.

**X**

When she finished she retrieved her phone from her dress on her bed and saw a number of messages and missed calls. She narrowed her eyes at the screen.  _ Itachi-san? Why did he call me so much? I don’t feel like talking still. _ She responded with a simple text.

_ I didn’t hear my phone ringing, sorry. I’m home. _

She placed her phone on her dresser while she prepared for the rest of her day.


End file.
